


Reunited

by HalfBloodPrincess95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Slash, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodPrincess95/pseuds/HalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is offered is a job by Severus which is perfect but can he and Severus get their happy ending even with all of the different bonds in Harry's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected offer

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of this, i'm curious! x  
> Beta: Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins

Minerva McGonagall was a patient woman but there was only so much she could actually tolerate before she burst and right now, she was ready to burst.

Minerva made her way to the gargoyle guarding the headmasters office, gave the password and marched up the stairs ready to give a piece of her mind to Severus. She burst through the doors not waiting to be called in after knocking, "Severus! I demand you go to him right now and offer him the position. I will not stand for another day of running back and forth between classes only because you have given up on finding a defense professor!"

Severus looked up at Minerva upon her intrusion and calmly replied, "If you could kindly lower your voice Minerva and listen to what I have to say. I haven't given up as you put it but I have simply just taken a break from being either rejected or how should I put it," Severus faked thoughtfulness, "Yes, or having to sit through interviews with mindless dunderheads who take up my precious time. I assure you Minerva that-"

He was cut off by Minerva scoffing and almost shouting, "No Severus! I am done listening to your excuses! You have put off speaking to Mr Potter for months now and since no one here except you and I are experienced enough to teach in the position, I don't think you have a choice in the matter."

"I rather seem to think that Minerva has a point my dear boy."

Severus turned around and levelled a glare to the portrait of a twinkled eyed Dumbledore, "Stay out of this, you meddling old coot! And as for you Minerva, if you would kindly excuse me, I have a meeting with the minister to prepare for."

Minerva could have hexed Severus on the spot for his attitude, "Fine, lets see how you get on with teaching it yourself then and Severus, don't you ever forget your manners when you are speaking to me!"

Minerva marched out of the office and Severus was left staring at the spot she previously occupied, "How is it that she still makes me feel like an ill-disciplined first year?" he said to no one in particular.

xxx

Severus could have kicked himself; if it wasn't enough that Minerva had earlier berated him on hiring Potter, the minister himself made sure to get it through to Severus that this was indeed the correct course for action. And how bloody wonderful this was going to be for him; he couldn't imagine what seeing the boy after 6 years will be like for him especially after the amazingly warm farewell Potter had given him before walking away after his trial. The thought still caused shivers to travel down Severus' spine but of course he would never attribute it to the fact that Potter had made him feel good, no to him it was his revulsion at what could have happened. His revulsion at the way Potter stared at him across the court room once he had been proven innocent, the revulsion of him actually being drawn to Potter where he had stepped forward to initiate a handshake and the revulsion of the way Potter instead stepped even closer to wrap his arms around him instead and hold their bodies together in one of the most passionate hugs he had ever experienced. Severus snorted at that thought, hugs were not passionate, least of all with Harry Potter; the same Harry Potter whose breath stills ghosts over his skin in his dreams.

Severus shook himself out of his thoughts, how could he even have such a revolting train of thought right now when he was currently walking towards Potters home to meet him with a job offer. He needed to get himself back in line before he did or said anything that could jeopardise this whole thing, then surely Minerva and Kingsley will have his head on a platter.

xxx

Harry had just finished with his paperwork from his earlier mission; after two years of a supposed wild goose chase, he and Ron had finally captured the mafia of dark wizards threatening muggle families. He all but threw himself onto the couch and was ready to relax while sipping his favourite choice of wine when there was a hesitant knock on the door. He glanced at the wall clock, 8.30pm, whoever could this be thought Harry.

xxx

Severus could have laughed if he wasn't all of a sudden tense about this meeting with Potter; he was sure that he would never ever have suspected Harry Potter of all people to be living in a little muggle town with an all too clichéd white picket fence around his home. But Severus merely brushed the amusement away when he realised that he is actually going to have to knock at some point, so he squared his shoulders, straightened himself to his full height and approached the door before knocking a bit more hesitantly than he would have like with a bit more clammy hands than he would have liked too, when did he even start sweating?

Severus stood there patiently wondering if maybe one of Potters flings would answer the door instead, it was expected for a man of his age and appearance to have a new partner every so often wasn't it.

Severus' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He looked up and time stood still, there in front of him was the owner of the set of green eyes which tormented him for many years, those eyes which held innocence and the owner who was the embodiment of mischief, the ruffled hair and soft features, the slim and toned body and the confused voice which was currently speaking to him. Wait, what?

"Uhm… Professor?"

Severus immediately caught himself, "Mr Potter," he inclined his head, "I am sorry for calling unannounced and at this hour but I have to discuss something with you which could not wait I'm afraid."

Harry in all honestly looked more confused now than when he had opened the door but he righted himself and spoke, "Of course Professor Snape, please come in."

xxx

Harry had to admit that Severus Snape was the last man he had expected to see on his doorstep at this hour but when has anything normal ever happened to him; especially not now when the man he hasn't seen in 6 years seemed to be… checking him out? No, he dismissed the idea, Severus Snape doesn't check people out, people check Severus Snape out; kind of like he had been doing for his last few years at Hogwarts and of course at that horrid trial. Horrid because at that time he expected to be walking out of the mans life forever but it seemed like faith had other plans then.

xxx

Severus followed Harry into his living room, which was contrary to Severus' expectations, as neat as his own office except for the few files and pieces of parchment lying on the table but he probably was busy working on a case, and sat down on a very comfortable looking armchair while Potter sat adjacent to him on the couch.

Harry broke the silence, "Would you- uhm… Would you like something to drink Professor?"

Severus merely shook his head, "No thank you," he managed the manners, "I am not here on a social call Mr Potter so I believe that I should get straight down to business."

He paused and waited for Harry to nod before continuing, "The reason for my visit is that I am here to offer you a job."

He waited for realisation to dawn on the boys- no young mans face before he continued, "Now before you say it, let me just say that yes, I do know you already have a job but this visit was necessary on the grounds that more than one person suggested you for the position."

Harry stared at Severus for a while trying to wrap his mind around everything, "What job is it, sir?"

The boy had more respect now than when at school, "The position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We haven't been able to break the curse as none of the previous employees have been able to remain for more than a year and might I say that you do indeed have a fair amount of fans out there who believe that their hero has the ability to do so," he looked upon the young face which he thought would probably display less worry now that Voldemort was gone and spoke again, "But I, unlike the others, see that you are currently in a profession which if I am correct serves as your ideal career choice and I do not wish to impose this offer on you and guilt you into accepting which is why as I have currently adhered to my end of the deal and informed you, I will take my leave."

Severus got up to leave; he couldn't see anything good coming off this. Yes maybe they would finally have a DADA professor but he couldn't find it in himself to want to guilt the boy into accepting. On a good day, he would have used all of his Slytherin traits to convince the boy that being an auror wasn't what he needed in life but right now he wasn't sure whether it was the fact that he couldn't face being around Potter more than he needed to or the fact that the boy just looked troubled without career problems but he just couldn't have the boy thinking that just like when Voldemort was alive, he expected sacrifices and favours now too.

xxx

Harry couldn't believe this, did Snape just walk in here with a job offer, one he had never in a million years thought he would get and then dismiss it as a task completed? No! Harry was not going to stand for something he felt that could make him happy to be dragged away from him; he wasn't going to let go of happiness again.

Harry stood up just as Severus did and caught the mans arm before he headed for the door, "How can you just dangle something like that in front of me and then take it away all at once?"

Severus tried focussing on Harry's question and not the pleasant pressure on his forearm, "Potter, you already have a job and I just came by to fulfil a duty to my colleagues. There is no way that you would leave the auror forces to be a mere teacher," upon seeing the expression on Harry's face he added, "is there?"

Harry let go of Severus' arm and sat down again, "It's really fun going around and trying to stop people who have aspirations to be the next Voldemort you know, having unforgivables thrown at you every day, it's the life," said Harry dryly.

"Potter, what are you saying?" asked Severus whose attention was now piqued with curiosity.

"I'm saying that if have come all the way here then you'll at least give me the opportunity to think about it."

Severus sat back down and stared at Harry, "Well well, who would have thought that the boy who lived would be stuck in a career he hates."

"I did it because I thought it's what I wanted and because well everyone expected it of me. I also couldn't let Ron down; he'd been dreaming of us as partners for years and just had to do it. But this right here, this offer, it's like the one thing I can do for myself you know."

And he did know, Severus did understand what Harry was saying and it almost made him want to console the boy and tell him that yes, he did deserve something for himself.

"Well Mr Potter, if you are indeed interested then I will most definitely give you time to think however that time is limited as the school year has already begun so if you would kindly inform me by owl in no more than 2 days, I will appreciate it."

With that, Severus got up, nodded to Harry and was about to head for the door when he was almost knocked to the floor by some little pest.

"Cedric! What are you doing out of bed young man?" came Harry's voice, holding little anger but more fondness.

Severus turned around to see Potter gently cradling a little boy of about 5 years in his arms while whispering soothing words in his ear.

"Daddy, it was horrible! The monster was going to get me!" sobbed the little boy.

Severus' eyes widened at the title Potter was addressed by, Harry noticed this and stood up placing his Cedric on the floor next to him, "Uhm… this is my son, Cedric," said Harry, now looking as nervous as Severus felt earlier.

"Come on Cedric, let's not be rude, say hello to the professor."

Cedric looked up from where he had his eyes fixed on the floor and Severus noticed that his eyes were every bit as striking in green as his fathers.

"Who are you?" exclaimed the boy before Harry could even realise his question.

Severus merely inclined his head and replied, "Severus Snape, Potions Master."

The boy seemed to think this through for a moment before he stepped forward and held out a hand obviously expecting Severus to shake it.

Severus found that he could not deny the little boy so he crouched down to the boys height and accepted the hand. Cedric seemed to shy away and ran back to bury his face in his fathers robes, "Daddy I'm sleepy."

Severus took that as his cue to leave, "See that you get your answer to me in the allocated time Mr Potter, I shall take your leave now."

"Yeah thanks again Professor."

Just as Severus shut the door behind him, he heard Potter say, "How about you sleep with daddy tonight champ! You know I'll never let anything hurt you."

And Severus couldn't explain why that brought such a natural smile to his face.

 


	2. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another un-beta'd chapter so forgive my mistakes..  
> i'm so happy that you guys like the plot and that i'm getting good feedback  
> please continue to comment and let me know what you think! x  
> here's chapter 2 then ...

Severus paced around his bedroom for the umpteenth time that night after once again failing to fall asleep. All he saw were green eyes haunting him every time he closed his eyes and for that he felt like an absolute idiot; how dare his mind betray him into even thinking about Potter as more than a potential employee and what did 'more' even mean?

Severus tried reasoning with himself that Potter had a child now, he was married and had a family and was by no miracle even attracted to men and that's how Severus finally calmed himself down enough to be able to get back into bed with the hopes of falling into a sound slumber but alas that was all but wishful thinking as he reminded himself that he had never seen any articles in the paper on Potter getting married nor had he seen anything in the young mans home as to indicate that he was.

"Blast it all to hell," exclaimed Severus as he got out of bed and headed straight into his living room for the liquor cabinet he stocked up for times like this one.

He couldn't understand why that one visit had caused Potter to be lodged in his thoughts; he had barely even thought of the brat before Minerva started insisting that he offered the position of DADA to him. Of course he might have had his thoughts drift to the day when he had said his final goodbyes to the young man expecting to never see him again and yes he did think of how Potter had looked at him like he wanted to say so much yet couldn't find the words but no, he had never let the thought of the man disrupt his routine in life and deprive him of his sleep yet now he couldn't very well say the same.

Xxx

Severus awoke with a rather terrible case of a stiff neck; at some point during his alcohol induced state last night, he had fallen asleep in a rather uncomfortable position on his armchair. He got up in one swift motion only to realise that he did indeed have a rather pounding headache; upon looking down, he could have kicked himself as he noticed the ¾ empty bottle of whiskey sitting beside his chair.

He carefully made his way to his bathroom cabinet and pulled out a vial of hangover potion for which he was thankful to his foresight, having brewed it a few days ago in his spare time. A quick shower and then a quick dressing followed before he made his way out of his chambers and office, down the winding staircase to the great hall to face another day.

Xxx

Harry groaned as a weight settled on his chest and then prompted to bounce up and down there until he woke up. He turned and caught the little body in his arms, preventing him from falling of the bed, before he turned on his back once more and proceeded to lift the little mass above his head as the silence was broken by tiny giggles which turned into roaring laughter soon after.

"Now, is that any way to wake daddy Cedric?" asked Harry with affection clear in his tone.

Cedric just laughed and managed to gasp out, "Put me down daddy, I'm sorry."

Harry held him up just a little while longer watching his sons face brighten up with laughter before letting him down gently near his side and pulling him close. Harry also realised that today was his off day but nevertheless he was supposed to have been up already getting Cedric ready for his day-care; he normally wouldn't leave him there on off days but today was different, today he needed to go speak to Hermione about his new job offer.

"Hey champ, listen, why don't you go get your stuff ready for day-care and I'll be down in a few so we can leave."

Cedric scowled at him for a moment before saying, "But you said that you aren't going to work today and that we were going to spend the day together," pouted Cedric.

Harry put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, "I know champ but I have something else that I need to do first. I promise I'll come get you early, as soon as I'm done in fact and then we can go out wherever you want to 'kay?"

Cedric disregarded everything that Harry had told him and asked, "Where are you going?"

Harry didn't need to lie to his own son, "I'm going to see Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron about something."

"But I can come too daddy, pleeeeeease."

"Cedric, really, you'll get bored really fast because we're going to be discussing some big-people matters."

"But daddy, I want to come, and then I'll still get to be with you. I miss you when you work daddy!" this time, Cedric's pout was genuine and Harry could see how sad his son was.

In all honesty, being a single dad really tired him out on most days, and between work and taking care of Cedric's needs, he hardly had time to actually spend with his little boy. He knew that as little as Cedric was, he understood that Harry tried his best to spend time with him but at the end of it all, Cedric was still a 5 year old child who needed his dad.

"Fine Cedric, you can come with me but now you've got to give me a smile first then okay?"

Cedric looked up at his daddy and from the moment he agreed to let him tag along, he had a massive grin on his face. Cedric once again jumped on Harry but this time it was to give him a massive hug, "Bear Hug!" both Harry and Cedric exclaimed at the same time and once again fell into fits of giggles.

Xxx

Harry had gotten out of bed, taken a shower, gotten dressed and now he stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for both himself and Cedric. It really helped that they both shared the same choice in their favourite breakfast as that just made it easier for Harry to decide what to make.

Just as he had turned the heat off on the stove, Harry heard Cedric call for him from upstairs indicating that he was done with his bath. Harry made his way up the stairs and into the shared bathroom where he sound Cedric standing in his bath-tub full of water waiting for him. Harry took the offered towel from his son and wrapped it around the boy using the extra section to dry of the hair and then carried Cedric out of the bath and into his bedroom where he helped him get dressed. Harry had long learned that his hair was a lost cause to demand neatness from and quite unfortunately was his son blessed, or cursed, with hair just like his own which resulted in Harry watching Cedric battle with every morning much to his father's amusement.

Once they were done with getting Cedric dressed and eating breakfast, Harry floo-called Hermione to find out whether it was okay for him to come through; he never wanted to experience more than once, what his two best friends got up to in their free time.

Xxx

"Harry! Cedric!" Hermione rushed forwards to first pick up Cedric in her arms before she swooped in to kiss Harry on the cheek and then got back to faffing over Cedric and how big he had gotten.

"You've just seen him a few days ago 'Mione!" commented Ron as he walked into the living room to greet both Harry and Cedric.

"Well he gets cuter every day," defended Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at Hermione before turning back to each other, "So what brings you here this early on an off-day mate?"

"Well I actually had something to speak to you guys about," he noticed how Hermione ceased her gushing and Ron faced him with a more serious expression.

"Well go on mate, no need to keep us waiting."

"Okay so last night I received a visit from none other than Snape," he watched Ron's eyes widen momentarily before he continued, "And well, he offered me a job."

This time Ron scoffed loudly, "What, is the old git gone mental? You already have a job in case he didn't notice; what is it, like 4 or 5 years that he hasn't seen you and all of a sudden he wants a favour."

"Ronald!" scolded Hermione, "What job did he offer to you Harry?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"And are you considering it?" she pushed.

Harry hesitated for a few moments before Ron chimed in, "Un-Bloody-Believable! You are considering it!"

"Listen guys, that's why I'm here. I was hoping that you could help me figure out what to do, he needs an answer by tomorrow."

"Well then, just say no, end of story!" said Ron.

"Stop it Ronald, you can't just decide for Harry. This must be an extremely important decision if he's actually come here for support and advice so I suggest that you either grow up and help your best friend or leave us two to discuss it in private!"

Ron just sunk further into his chair and allowed the conversation to go on around him.

"Listen, Ron I'm sorry, I know how happy being an auror makes you and I know that you really love that we're partners and go through these missions together but there's a part of me that is just not satisfied by this life anymore. It's different chasing the bad guys because of a prophecy and then dedicating your life to chase the bad guys as a career. I mean, I know that in both ways you're helping the wizarding world but don't you think that maybe teaching something like DADA serves the same purpose ultimately?"

There was a pregnant silence before Hermione spoke, "Harry, it sounds like you've decided already."

Harry looked down at his lap before looking up at Ron; there was an unfamiliar expression on his face, not anger but something maybe like understanding.

"I just don't know what to do; being an auror is convenient and before I accept any other offer, I need to think about Cedric," at this, Cedric's head shot up from the toy Hermione had transfigured for him, "I cant just make decisions like I'm an irresponsible teenager anymore, I have got to think of these things. Like where would Cedric be when I'm busy teaching or where would he even live for starters?"

"Harry, mate, we can tell you so many things to make you feel better about this whole thing, for one I know that Mum wouldn't mind taking care of Cedric when you're busy but mate, you're going to be busy for roughly 9 months a year or so and I don't think that any child would be happy seeing their dad for just 4 months a year," at this Hermione shot Ron a look filled with the utmost love and appreciation, "You're a brilliant dad Harry but I don't think that even you'd be able to pull that one off also I don't think you'd even stand for that so why don't you just go have a chat with the greasy bat and figure out what the arrangements will be?"

Harry's eyes grew wide in realisation before he spoke, "Are you actually saying that it's okay if I left the aurors to teach?"

"Yeah don't go all sappy on me mate but if that's what will make you happy then I'm in favour."

Harry let a wide grin take over his features before he thoughtfully said, "I should probably go speak to him in person then."

"The sooner the better Harry but before you even think of leaving, you and Cedric have to stay for lunch."

Xxx

Staying for lunch turned into a full on reminiscing and catch-up session with the trio who then enlightened Cedric on their adventures at Hogwarts and even those outside the castle. Cedric insisted on staying for 'just one more hour' every time Harry got up to leave and soon they were well into the evening with darkness already upon them.

"Merlin, is that the time? I should have left sooner, what if Snape isn't at the castle now?"

"Relax Harry, and sorry, we really did get carried away didn't we? But I'm sure if you leave now you'll still catch him; it really isn't that late after all."

"Yeah I reckon so; uhm- can I ask for you to keep Cedric here until I return? He really shouldn't be wondering outside at this time."

"Of course he can stay here Harry."

"But Daddy,"

"Cedric," Harry levelled an effective glare in his direction, "You didn't take your afternoon nap yet and it's already evening so no arguments, it's dangerous for you as well!"

Cedric pouted once more just to let Harry know that he was not happy before he got up from his spot on the couch and hugged Harry, receiving a kiss on the head in return, "Come back soon daddy."

"I'll be back soon enough champ."

Harry let Hermione see him off while Ron took care of Cedric; he turned on his heel and disapparated.

Xxx

Only when he arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts, did Harry realise what an idiot he had been to not have informed Snape before arriving. He took out his wand and summoned his Patronus, sending it on its way to let Snape know of his arrival and praying silently that the man doesn't have a fit at him being unannounced.

Xxx

Severus had just settled down at his desk to deal with the latest paperwork from the ministry; the one good thing about being headmaster was that he didn't need to tolerate the dunderheads that were regarded as students anymore but that also meant that he had to deal with a whole new level of incapable idiots, ministry officials.

Severus was just contemplating on whether he should follow Albus' example and let free a few drops of calming draught into his coffee when a silvery glow to the front of his office caught his eye. He could have recognised that patronus anywhere, the stag of Harry Potter and said persons voice echoed in the room, "Professor Snape, I apologize for my late and unannounced arrival but if you could please let me through uhm… I'd like to discuss the job offer."

With that, the silvery light slowly faded away leaving behind a very curious potions master; one who in fact got to his feet almost immediately to make his way down to the gates. Once Severus stepped outside, he regretted being so keen as to hear what Potter would have to say because it was indeed very cold and he had forgotten his cloak, nevertheless he made his way towards the gates and noticed an equally shivering figure getting clearer and clearer in the shadows.

"One would swear that you have no magical abilities Mr Potter," sneered Severus to the back that was now facing him.

Harry turned around at such a dizzying speed that he almost slipped and had to grasp onto the gates for balance, "Oh, professor, sorry I didn't hear you approach."

"Evidently," said Severus as he opened the gates and ushered Potter in before leading the way back to his office.

Their walk was silent but not exactly uncomfortable; they walked side by side as Harry shivered all the way and Severus finally got tired of the constant teeth chattering, "For goodness sakes Potter," he pulled out his wand and Harry felt magic sweep over him as well as a sense of warmth.

"Thanks," said Harry rather embarrassed that he hadn't remembered to do that.

The rest of their walk was in silence as now Harry had no reason to shiver uncontrollably. Upon reaching the stairs, Severus uttered the password and the gargoyle moved aside letting them through. Severus pushed open the heavy wooden doors and proceeded to his chair at his desk while gesturing for Harry to sit opposite him.

"So I assume that you have made a decision then Potter."

"Actually Professor, I was hoping that you would clarify some things with me before I actually informed you."

Severus gestured for Harry to continue, "Cedric, my son, he is very important to me professor and I need to know what would become of him if I were to accept this job. If you would allow, I could maybe continue living where I am now and floo here every morning before class, that way I could have time with Cedric as well as do my job."

Severus continued to study Harry as he spoke and after a moments silence he asked a question which had been on his mind since the previous night and which wouldn't be as inappropriate to ask considering their current topic of discussion, "The boys mother…?"

"We're not together any more so Cedric is all my responsibility and I'm trying my best, I really am," Harry wasn't sure why he added the last part but he said it anyway.

"Mr Potter, you do know that all teachers at Hogwarts reside in the castle and that's the way I prefer it but if you are keen on your arrangement and you feel that you can make it work without jeopardising your commitment to your duty here as a professor, then I cannot argue," Harry allowed a small smile to grace his features before Severus continued, "However, if you so wish, I can make arrangements to provide accommodation for both you and your child."

Harry looked at Severus as if contemplating his response and then said, "But what would he do here all day? Back home he has a day-care which he attends while I'm at work and I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate a child running around causing havoc in the castle."

Severus smirked, "He is a Potter after all, and trouble comes with the name. I do believe that there is a rather highly acclaimed children's care centre in the heart of Hogsmeade, if you wish so, I could accompany you there say tomorrow, to look in on the place if you desire to have your child live here in the castle with you."

Harry thought it through for a moment before smiling and extending his hand towards Snape, "I accept."

Severus eyed him warily before saying, "Just like that Potter?"

"I have no reason to doubt your standards when it comes to a place involving childcare as you are a headmaster of a school after all and quite honestly, Cedric was the only thing holding me back from accepting this position."

Severus grasped hold of Harry's offered hand and shook it firmly, ignoring the sensation that shot down his spine at the feeling of the young mans hand in his, "Welcome to the staff then Potter."

"Harry."

"Welcome to the staff then Harry; and call me Severus."

"Thank you Severus."

They remained silent for a while before Harry asked, "So when can I start?"

"I would appreciate if you could settle in as soon as possible so that we can go over lesson plans and schedules however I do understand that you need to tie up some loose ends before you move in to the castle so see to it that you let me know when you will be arriving again."

Harry beamed, "Great, then see you tomorrow Severus!"

With that, Harry got up from his chair and made his way to the door halting when Snape- Severus- called out to him, "Yes?" he said as he turned around.

Severus held out his own cloak in his hands, transfiguring it to a jacket and handing it to Harry, "Try not to freeze to death Potter; it is hard enough with one ghost as a teacher."

Harry grinned at Severus and accepted the jacket, pulling it on before winking at the man and walking out; Harry didn't think that teaching would be bad at all.

**Review Please :-)**

 


	3. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a while since I updated here hey!
> 
> Well I'm back and I hope that you guys do indeed enjoy this chapter; a bit lengthy but I'm guessing you guys wouldn't have a problem with that.
> 
> First of all, thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance, I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me.
> 
> Secondly, I get that Severus may be a little OOC here but please forgive me, Cedric is involved in this story and it just fits but no worry, Severus' snarkiness is still there, it's just certain moments.
> 
> Please do continue to review and give me your view on this chapter and the story so far! x

The following morning Severus paced relentlessly in front of his desk; mug of coffee forgotten in anticipation of the arrival of none other than Harry Potter.

Severus couldn't bring himself to even bother with why exactly he felt so anxious; it certainly wasn't the first time that he was awaiting the arrival of a new teacher and definitely not the last but somehow he could not even care with facts at the moment.

"Severus, dear boy, Harry is arriving today is he not?"

Severus just glanced up the portrait of the old twinkling former headmaster before nodding in answer.

"You will be fine and dare I say that you will be happier now, having not just young Harry but also a little one in the halls of the castle shall do wonders for everyone," said the portrait before Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Severus ceased his pacing at the mention of Potters' son, glancing up at Albus and glaring for all he was worth, "You knew that he has a child Albus and you did not think of informing me before I was completely caught off guard by this when I went to his home?"

"Now now Severus, you know better than anyone that portraits know a lot more than it seems and of course that we do tend to resort to gossip occasionally,"

Severus scoffed and muttered under his breath, "Occasionally."

"However," continued Albus, "I do not see how that is a problem when you and Harry seem to have come to quite a convenient arrangement regarding the young boy."

Severus once again glared at Albus but the old man continued, "And just because I am out of my portrait doesn't mean that news still wouldn't get to me."

Severus sighed dramatically before sitting down, casting a heating charm on his now cold coffee and sipping comfortably, ignoring the rather creepy and piercing glare he could feel on the back of his head.

"He just may surprise you Severus; he has grown up after all."

And before Severus could even turn around to ask what the meddling wizard meant by that, Albus had already disappeared out of his frame.

Xxx

"Cedric, do you have everything?"

"Yes daddy, just Squishy… where is he?"

Harry bent down and picked up the plush green snake that lay behind one of the suitcases, "I think I found him,"

Cedric came bolting back down the stairs and Harry knew not to get his hopes up, he didn't stand a chance against Squishy of all things; so when Cedric came hurtling towards him, Harry held out the toy for Cedric to cradle in his arms but instead the smaller body crashed into him and Cedric whispered, "I'm going to miss home daddy."

Harry smoothed his hand over the little boys' hair soothingly as he reassured him that everything was indeed going to be okay and that he could visit his friends and the Weasleys whenever he liked. After a few more moments, Cedric pulled away, not before squeezing his father once more in his embrace and whispering a soft "I love you daddy."

Harry returned the sentiment before mentally going over a checklist one last time ensuring that he wasn't leaving anything behind, before looking over his living room one last time before making a firecall to the headmaster.

Xxx

Severus had finally gotten over his thoughts and was now busy going over ministry based paperwork when he felt his wards tingle informing him of a firecall; he allowed access and was surprised as ever to see Potters' head floating amongst the flames, "And just what do you think you are up to Mr Potter?"

"Sorry Severus, you see, I have a little problem,"

Severus gestured to indicate to Harry to go on, "You see, I have a swarm of journalists outside off my house and even if I apparate straight from inside to the school, I believe that would just worsen the situation as I cant imagine that they don't have Hogwarts covered as well,"

"Ah, the joys of being the Saviour, your point is?"

"Can I please floo into your office?"

Harry watched as Severus regarded him for a moment before nodding his approval; Harry then got off his knees, pulled Cedric close to him and stepped into the green flames.

Xxx

The fire in Severus' office roared before out stepped Cedric and then, graceless as ever, Harry stumbled out, almost losing his balance when his feet hit the rug before the hearth.

"Shit!" exclaimed Harry.

"Daddy! Bad word!" said Cedric as he covered his mouth in shock.

Severus watched on in amusement before he decided to humour himself, "I agree with the little man over here Potter, control yourself."

Harry looked at the gang up on him from his son and employer and shrugged, "Sorry Champ and as for you Severus," Harry just dashed past him and shot him a half-arsed glare since he was grinning widely.

Severus coughed then spoke, "So Po- Harry, I have asked the house elves to prepare the living quarters which are kept aside for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, however, if you feel that it may be unsuitable since you will after all not be residing alone, do let me know so that I can have another one prepared."

Harry raised an eyebrow, although not half as elegantly as the way Severus does, "When did you become so accommodating?"

Severus snorted, "If I want my teachers to do their jobs to the standard I require of them, then I need to be, if not nice but at least accommodating."

Harry just nodded and made to pick up Cedric, "Great so lets go see our new home now champ, what do you say?"

Cedric nodded enthusiastically, "What about Mr Snape? Is he coming too?"

"Well Mr Snape is busy now so maybe later okay," he smiled at Severus before thanking him and heading out of the door but popped his head back into the office immediately, "Uhm, I hope you don't mind but Hermione is coming over to help me unpack, should be here any minute now in fact."

"You do realise that you can use magic Potter?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Yeah but it feels even more like home if you do it yourself. Thanks Severus," and before the headmaster could even say anything, Harry was gone.

Xxx

Harry had just shut the door behind him when it swung open again revealing a flustered Hermione, "God Harry, why were you in such a hurry? I've been chasing you all along," she folded her arms across her chest and pouted very uncharacteristically at Harry.

He laughed before leaning over to peck her on the cheek, "Sorry 'Mione, just excited to see the living quarters that's all."

Just then, Cedric, who Harry had lost sometime after he set foot in the living room, dashed past him and into Hermiones' arms.

"Cedric!"

"Auntie 'Mione!"

They hugged for a while before Hermione set him down and spoke, "Looks great in here Harry, it just needs that extra special personal touch and it'll be home in a heartbeat."

Harry was walking around, opening doors to reveal what was inside; he found two bedrooms, one a little larger than the other, a bathroom, a small kitchenette and another room he supposed could be used as a personal library or study.

He turned back to face Hermione in the living room, "It's perfect, lets get unpacking shall we?"

He proceeded to enlarge all of their luggage and other belongings while Hermione started on getting them sorted and placed correctly.

Xxx

It wasn't before dinner that they had finally finished unpacking and arranging as well as rearranging items. Harry rearranged the living room three times before he was finally satisfied and just in time it seemed to avoid Hermiones outrage of annoyance with him.

The kitchenette and bathroom were simple enough and took no time at all, to Hermiones delight but Harry and Cedrics' rooms were by far the worst. Harry seemed to believe that he wouldn't be able to find anything if his belongings were not strewn across the room in an undignified manner while Cedric wailed and screamed until his room was an exact replica of his back home.

When they had all three finally settled down on the couch and armchairs in the living area, a house elf popped in with a message from Severus requesting Harry be present at dinner where he would announce him as the new DADA professor.

"Well then Harry, I had better be off. Ron will more or less burn the house to the ground if he makes any attempts at cooking for himself."

Harry was about to ask Hermione to accompany him to dinner but thought better of it at her words, "I am not even going to argue!"

Hermione chuckled before pecking Harry on the cheek and leaning in to squeeze Cedric in a very mother-like hug before reminding Harry not to be late to dinner and then disappearing out the door.

Xxx

Severus was silently fuming; all he had asked of Potter was to pitch up at dinner so that he could announce him as a new Professor yet the idiot couldn't even oblige to that one simple request. Dinner was almost over; the students were starting to leave as well as a few professors and Severus was still mulling over his barely touched plate of food.

He decided with a swift departure from his spot at the head table that he would seek Potter out and demand an explanation.

He more or less bolted down to Potters' quarters where he pounded on the door demanding entry; he was disappointed however, since no matter how much he knocked and called out for Potter, the boy- no man, did not emerge.

Growing tired but still determined as ever, Severus used one of his liberties as headmaster and apparated into the room before him. He was just about to call out Potter when he heard soft, barely detectable snores from the couch which faced the roaring fire.

Severus walked around and stopped mid-step at the sight that greeted him; Potter, sprawled out on the couch with his head resting against the backrest of the couch, right arm hanging down with fingers grazing the floor while his left arm was wrapped around the small form of Cedric, curled up at his fathers side, cushioned between Harrys' body and the couch.

Severus' first instinct was to turn and quietly leave this scene untouched but he had a duty as headmaster and he didn't think that springing a new teacher, especially since it was Potter of all people, on the students unexpectedly would be wise he had to make his presence known.

For some odd reason, more students show up at dinner time than at breakfast and Severus had taken to making his announcements in the evenings which was why Severus was so irked by Harrys' inability to comply leaving him with having to announce the new teacher to possibly less than half the school in the morning.

"Potter- Harry, wake up!" Severus shook Harrys' shoulder gently first then a bit more firmly when he had seen movement from the man, "Harry, I don't have all night for this brat!"

At that Harrys' eyes shot open and he looked around dazed for a moment until Severus saw recognition dawn on the younger wizards' face, "Sev'rus, what time is it?"

"Too late for dinner, most definitely," deadpanned Severus.

Harrys' eyes widened then narrowed as he groaned and shifted so as to not wake Cedric, "Shit," Severus gave him a sharp look, "Sorry, I mean- I fell asleep," he looked pleadingly towards Severus who snorted.

"Oh, so that was what you were doing was it? Well Potter, it may have eluded you but I had plans to announce you as the DADA professor tonight and now I have to do it in the morning when students choose to rather not come to breakfast and I can tell you now that I am not prepared to handle a crazed bunch of teenagers when they discover that their beloved celebrity is in the building, I would rather have warned them in advance."

Harry, now sitting upright near Cedrics head scratched the back of his neck with one hand while shooting Severus an apologetic look, "Sorry?"

"Yes Mr Potter, well I guess they will be all yours to handle then," he bent down until his face was just inches from Harry, "and let me make myself clear,  _Harry,_ that I do not want to see any student in my office on grounds that they have been star struck by your presence, that will be your problem."

Severus drew back and smirked at Harry challengingly as he added, "And you may want to summon the house elves to bring you up some dinner Potter; you've been here since morning and I doubt you or the boy have had anything to eat in that time," he turned to leave but turned just before he stepped over the threshold, "And Potter, it looks good here."

With that, he ducked his head and exited, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

Xxx

It was a mad rush the next morning; Harry had to make sure that he was up early enough to get Cedric ready for his first day at a new day-care as well as make himself presentable for his first day on the job and of course, he needed to be on time for breakfast today.

Cedric came to a skidding stop in front of Harry as he ran out of the bathroom, huge grin plastered on his face and backpack in his hand.

"Let's go, let's go daddy, come on, and lets goooo!"

Cedric pulled Harry towards the fireplace, while trying frantically to reach for the bowl of floo powder on top of the mantel.

"Slow down! Now Cedric, I suppose that I don't have to give you the talk on being a good boy," he looked at his son sternly and when Cedric nodded he continued, "Now, the house elves have packed some food for you so you're sorted in that aspect but remember Cedric that-"

"That sharing is caring daddy, I know, now let's go!"

Harry smiled fondly at his son; Cedric was a handful sometimes but he had more respect than most children his age did and while sometimes he'd drive Harry up the wall, he more than often listened to Harrys' instructions.

Harry helped Cedric to put on his backpack before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire and stepping, calling out his destination and praying he would be back in time for breakfast.

Xxx

Breakfast had began 10 minutes ago and the hall was empty as ever; just a few students at each table either chatting away or falling asleep over their plates.

Severus kept telling himself that Potter was a single father who had to ensure his son was off to day-care on time and would eventually show up; it was on the 6th repetition of the mantra in his head that Potter walked through the doors of the Great Hall looking out of breath but nevertheless, present.

Severus suppressed his sigh of relief and instead focussed on gauging the reactions of both students and staff as they slowly noticed Potter in the hall.

There was a shriek from one of the tables sounding like a female but Severus could never be too sure these days; a gasp from Flitwick, a sound of approval from McGonagall and then all out chatter and whispers broke through the students.

Severus watched as Harrys' steps became an attempt to get as far as possible away from the students in a manner as unnoticeable as possible.

Xxx

Being an auror and a single dad meant very little time for anything but work and his son; the media of course were not pleased at all by that and more and more often published speculative articles ranging from the mother of Harrys' child to his sexuality and more recently, him having plans to rise as the new Dark Lord.

That was the reason why the reporters were in a frenzy when they got wind of him starting a new job and also why the students of Hogwarts were treating him as if he had just defeated Voldemort a few minutes ago.

The attention was nothing new so he tried his best to smile his way through the Great Hall, acknowledging students when they greeted him and even going as far as to shake hands with a few of them but it was getting too much too fast and he looked up to the head table hoping that the headmaster would call for order but instead his met the very smug face of Severus Snape.

Harry cursed inwardly and managed to get to the front of the hall, climbing up the stairs to the head table; he took his spot on the right of Severus and spoke in hushed tones, "Enjoyed that did you?"

"Immensely," replied Severus with a smirk.

Xxx

Within minutes, the Great Hall was filling for breakfast like never before; it seemed that word got out about Harrys' presence because as soon as students entered the hall, they would look up at the head table and proceed to elicit one of the many shocked reactions, even the Slytherins were joining in on the fun, with the house rivalries at a much subdued level since the war.

Severus stood up from his chair and immediately the entire hall quietened down, "I have an announcement to make in respect to the position of DADA which will as of today be taken by Harry Potter," chatter broke out all around the hall before Severus cleared his throat and spoke again, "Apart from the unspoken request that you all should respect and adhere to Mr Potters' rules, I ask that you respect his privacy and remember that no matter who he is in the outside world and what he has accomplished there, in Hogwarts, he is your teacher and you will see to it that you never forget that."

Severus eyed the students for a few more seconds in which the silence was heavy until he nodded and took his seat once more.

The students slowly started to build up to their normal noise levels while still casting glances and some very uncomfortable looks in Harrys' direction.

Harry leaned over to Severus' side, "Thank you for that, I was afraid you'll have let them have me," he gave an uncomfortable laugh before sitting straight in his seat once more.

"You wouldn't last a day had I let that happen and besides, I believe that I am in no position to lose any more DADA professors," his lips twitched up slightly at Harrys' grateful glance.

Breakfast went on quite normally afterwards, except for the larger than normal amount of students at breakfast and of course the looks that were cast towards Harry.

The professors at the head table were all engaged in conversation with one another save for Severus and Harry who sat eating in comfortable silence until Harry exclaimed rather loudly, "Oh shit!"

Severus' as well as every head in the room turned to face the newly appointed professor.

Severus leaned in close to Harrys' ear, who didn't seem to realise as yet that everyone was staring at him, "I will thank you to refrain from such profanities at the table Mr Potter, and whatever has wand in a knot?"

Harry looked at him completely overlooking the rest of the rooms occupants, "You don't suppose that I could be excused from my first class of the day, do you?"

Severus looked affronted, "Whatever for Potter? At this rate, you will never get going with your classes, now what is the matter?"

Harry looked apologetic before speaking, "I actually was supposed to hand in a few important forms to Cedrics' previous day care confirming that I'm permanently removing him from there but I guess it slipped my mind otherwise I would have done it when I went out this morning."

Severus sighed heavily, "Potter, you are the most unorganised individual I have ever come across; I cannot fathom how you managed not only to keep yourself alive all these years but your child as well. While I cannot allow you to miss your first morning of classes, if you are so inclined, I am willing to drop them off for you."

Harry looked at Severus with wide eyes, "You would do that?" then realising that he wasn't in a position to let the opportunity slip, he took out the self inking quill he kept on his person and transfigured some parchment, "This is the address and the forms are in my quarters on the table near the fireplace; I trust that you'll get in fine," he gave Severus a knowing smile and then added, "thank you."

Severus took the parchment and nodded to Harry turning back to their forgotten audience, "Classes are about to begin, see that you are all on time," he eyed the students before glancing at the teachers and then stood up, leaving the hall through the side door without a second glance at Harry.

Xxx

Severus walked his way through the busy muggle London Street on his way to the day care, thankfully remembering before he exited the dark alleyway to transfigure his robes into a black pair of muggle jeans and a black shirt with equally dark dress shoes.

He stopped at in front of the very colourful looking building which looked to be an apartment as well as a day care centre; stepping through the doors, his ears were bombarded by shrills and shrieks and he was almost knocked over by a few children running by, he was almost terrified enough to draw his wand.

While Severus watched the spectacle, a very friendly looking old lady walked up to him, "Hello there dear, can I help you?"

Severus watched her for a moment before deciding that a little politeness never did any harm, so he managed the most pleasant smile he could before replying, "I am here to drop off these documents on behalf of Harry James Potter; I believe that his son, Cedric, was previously enrolled here."

There was a slight decrease of the background noise but Severus paid it no mind as he listened to the old woman speak, "Oh yes, he was. About time these were in but I suspected that Harry would be busy, he did say that he was starting a new job."

Before Severus could reply however, he was surrounded by 3 other woman; two very young, about Harrys' age, he thought and one just as old as the woman he was speaking to just not as friendly looking as her.

The both girls started speaking at the same time, "Oh my, I always knew that there was something different about him,", "It's no wonder he kept saying no, and you're quite a catch aren't you."

It seemed that the last remark was directed towards Severus and once again before he could speak, he was cut off, this time by the other old woman, "I always told you girls that the boy was queer but ye' never listened hey."

Severus cleared his throat in hopes that someone would tell him what in the devil was going on; thankfully the friendly older lady spoke up, "Oh dear, this is wonderful," she clasped her hands together, "You're Harrys' husband aren't you?"

Severus' eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Who is?"

"You of course silly boy; its no wonder he kept rejecting poor Tia and Laura over here, I just wonder why he didn't say anything!"

"Now you listen here, it seems that-" Severus was cut off by the girls he now identified as Tia and Laura; it seemed that they were adamant on discussing his appearance and speculating on the things that he could do in bed.

Severus quickly handed over the forms to the friendly old woman, while slightly amused by the directness of the woman in front of him, he couldn't help but shake off the odd feeling that he kept getting every time the second older woman looked over at him; he decided that maybe she was disgusted by the idea that anyone could be gay.

He quickly said his goodbyes as he headed for the door but halted when the strange woman spoke up, "You're not Harrys' husband are you?"

Severus quickly turned, thankful that there seemed to be someone who had figured out the truth, "No, I am not. I have simply offered to do deliver these as a favour to him."

"But you've got to be something to him then, don't you lad?"

Severus was about to say that he is simply the headmaster at the school Harry teaches at when a thought struck him,  _let's have some fun,_ "I am certainly not Mr Potters' husband but yes, I am  _something_  to him," he smiled, one of his all time suggestive smiles and turned in instant to exit the room leaving a group of gaping women behind.  _That will teach them to pry in business where they have no concern._

Xxx

Severus' return back to the school wasn't at all eventful; he had returned to his office and remained there buried in paper work for the rest of the day, he decided that he would speak to Harry after dinner.

With no time for lunch, Severus' work went on till a few hours before dinner when he was interrupted by a knock on his office door, "Enter,"

Harry stepped in and immediately started speaking, "Did you know that the Gargoyle moves aside without a password, I think it's broken," he stated before taking a seat opposite Severus unasked.

Severus looked at him with mild amusement clear in his expression, "It is not broken, Mr Potter, the headmasters' office simply recognises you and this is its way of letting you know that you are welcome at any time when you seek refuge here, tea?"

Harry nodded and a tea set materialised, Severus poured them both a cup, "How was your first day?"

"Surprising, lets just leave it there. I think I may have Veela blood!"

Severus allowed himself to laugh at that ridiculous remark at which Harry looked at him surprised, "It will be sure to die down once the students adjust to having you around them so often but on the other hand I expect that the other professors are overjoyed at your return to the castle."

Harry smiled fondly, "Yeah, especially Professor Flitwick, he offered to duel me soon," Harry paused and then, "How did it go this morning? Did you deliver the forms?"

"I always carry out my expected tasks Mr Potter, I would have thought you knew that by now, and yes I did," he finished off with a very awkward smile that made Harry wonder what really happened.

"Severus, what happened? Did you speak to Muriel?"

"I spoke to a bubbly old lady among others…"

Harrys' eyes widened and he groaned, "Oh no, what did they tell you? I should have warned you about them before you left."

"Although a warning might have been appreciated, I don't think that anything could have saved me from their questions."

"Severus, stop stalling, what did they do?"

Severus decided to humour himself, "They asked me if I was your husband."

He waited for it to sink in before Harry stood up abruptly almost spilling his tea, "They what? What did you tell them?"

For some reason Severus believed that Harry was not going to appreciate his response, "I said no," Harry sighed relief then plopped back down onto the armchair he previously occupied, "But I did say that I was definitely something."

Silence

A deep breath, then, "What? Severus what have you done? Oh dear Merlin this cannot be happening!"

"Potter I didn't realise that you found me so repulsive but to ease that mind of yours, all I meant was that I am your employer, I just said it in fewer words."

Harry glared at Severus, "Its not the time for that and I know you, that's definitely not all you meant," he let his head drop to hands.

Severus couldn't help the feeling of hurt that crept through his chest seeing Harrys' reaction, sure it was just for fun but maybe he should really have thought before he spoke and at Harrys' next words, Severus knew that he should have definitely thought before he spoke.

"Marge, the old-not-so-friendly one," Harrys' voice was a bit muffled by his hands in his face but nevertheless clear, "she's a muggle married to a loud mouth half-blood who works at the ministry. She recognised me the first day I walked in to the day-care and quite plainly, she doesn't seem to like me all that much so I'd say that tomorrows front page article is gonna be all about our little 'something' Severus."

**Review Please :-)**

 


	4. Revelations: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so something about this chapter; it started to get too long and too full of information so I've made a cut and split it into two parts but do not despair, I will post the next part maybe as soon as tomorrow.
> 
> Another thing, I'm so glad that you guys like this story and I sincerely hope that you continue to read it and let me know what you think!
> 
> And lastly, something to look forward to; Cedrics' mother makes an appearance in this chapter! Drop me a review to let me know what you think of her! x

With dinner that evening, came a heavy silence between Harry and Severus at the head table but their awkwardness seemed to go unnoticed by all other occupants of the Great Hall; the reason: Cedric Potter.

It was Cedrics' first ever meal in the Great Hall, and also the first time that all of the students and a select few teachers saw him.

Cedric was snatched away by a group of Gryffindors before they had even got to the head table and he was now sitting at the Gryffindor table with both boys and girls of the four different houses surrounding him.

Harry could hear Cedric going on about all of his stuffed animals and noticed the way the students hung on to his every word. Desperate to break the tension between himself and the headmaster and with a lack of anything else to say, Harry finally said, "At least he'll help promote inter-house communication then."

All he got in reply was, "Hmmm."

Harry looked to his left at Severus who was staring back at him; all he could see in the mans' eyes were worry and it annoyed Harry to no end that the wizard just kept blaming himself and apologizing at every turn for what he said, it certainly wasn't the first time people would have speculated about him and they weren't even certain that Mr Flint would go to the papers or if his wife would even tell him in the first place.

The next morning was when Harry would find out that Marge did indeed tell her husband after all…

Xxx

Harry didn't even want to go to breakfast this morning; dinner had been just as awkward after he spoke and Severus ignored him afterwards as well so what was the point of going this morning when it was going to be just as bad if not more terrible.

A head floating in his fireplace brought him out of his thoughts: Severus.

"You look far too comfortable in that chair Potter; I don't think that you need me to tell you that I will not allow you to put me through this ordeal by myself so I suggest that you get yourself to the Great Hall at this moment."

Harry was about to retort and say that it wasn't his mess to clean up but he thought better of it seeing that the man already blamed himself enough.

Harry nodded and turned to leave just as the head left his fireplace.

Xxx

Whispers, murmurs, chattering, giggling and a few of the ever so brave pointers.

Headmaster Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall with his black robes billowing around him and head held high, eyes fixed firmly forward as he strode up to his chair at the head table.

Harry was already there, his gaze fixed firmly on his plate of pancakes and of course, a paper rolled up at his side. Of all the days that the newspaper could have come early, it chose today to do so.

Severus sat down in a swift movement and held out his hand near Harry, silently asking for the paper. However, it was Minerva who handed it to him from his left and it was only then that Severus realised that all of the teachers had their own copies and either as a sign of respect or absolute fear, kept it aside and looked everywhere except at Severus or Harry; at least they had sense, unlike the idiotic student body who stared at them openly.

Severus accepted the offered paper and immediately spotted the picture on the front page, the one of him and Harry shaking hands after he had been exonerated by the ministry; Harry with an all out grin on his face and himself with one of his less harsh and more friendly expressions.

He lowered his gaze and groaned inwardly at the headline and article that followed:

_**A favour for a lover or a well disguised family scandal** _

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It is knowledge far and wide that Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, worked hard for the past few years to keep his life out of the news, however that does little to quench the thirst of the parched public who want to know what is it that their Hero gets up to now that he doesn't have a dark wizard after him._

_As usual, it fell onto me to make sure that my rabid readers got what they have indeed wanted from so long and I was blessed with a reliable source of information on the Chosen One._

_Now as I reported just a few days ago, Mr Potter had left his job at the ministry for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; however it is in fact curious as to just what he was offered in order to persuade him to leave the Auror Forces, and that is just where our story lies._

_We are all familiar with the fact that just mere months after the Final Battle, Mr Potter became a father to a child whose mother still remains unnamed and it was with the action of removing little Cedric Potter from his muggle day-care that Harry Potters' activities were put out on display._

_Severus Snape, Headmaster at the school in which Mr Potter is now a Professor, claimed that he was doing Mr Potter a friendly favour by completing this task but my sources say otherwise._

_Unknown to the muggle public, Mr Snape was mistaken for the Saviours' husband and as my source reports, Mr Snape wasn't quick enough to deny it but he eventually put forth a highly defensive argument causing a great scene in the process. He was granted the benefit of the doubt but before leaving, Mr Snape made it clear that although Mr Potter and him_ _are not married, they do I fact share a relationship that more or less equates to all the same._

_This revelation leaves a great deal to be questioned; such as, how long has this affair been going on? Was Severus Snape the reason that Harry Potter is no longer with the mother of his child or is it possible that there is no actual mother per se?_

_In a world where it is known that male pregnancy is in fact possible, could it be that Mr Snape was in fact the missing parent that we have been speculating on all this time? If this is the truth, then dear readers that means that Harry Potter and Severus Snape were together around the time of the Final Battle and it answers the question of why Mr Potter fought so hard to make sure that Mr Snape was a free man._

_You can be sure to expect more on the developments of the lives of both Harry Potter and Severus Snape as I work to uncover the story behind the story._

_See page 3 for a list of Harry Potters' previous romantic interests._

Severus slammed the paper onto the table with almighty force, sending goblets and cutlery clattering to the floor; every eye in the room was now explicitly focussed on the headmaster, except one.

Harry stood up with just as much force, knocking his chair over and without a word or even as much as a glance at anyone, stormed out through the side door to head for his classroom.

"I trust that both teachers and students would be heading to their respective classes for the day," came the steady voice of Severus amidst the chatter that erupted after Harrys' exit.

Xxx

It was torture, absolute bloody torture and worse than when everyone thought him to be the heir of Slytherin. This time it wasn't just about him, this time it concerned a child, his child and a man who didn't deserve to be dragged into this tirade.

He realised that he wasn't being much of a Gryffindor at the moment, preferring to flee and hide rather than facing the problem head-on. But should he really even drag house traits into the matter since there was no way that anything would go even remotely well if he did decide to confront anyone; be it Severus, or the newspaper or all of the students and staff who were staring at him.

Some glanced over in sympathy and others in disgust; McGonagall had already looked in on him twice in her free periods to see for herself whether he was coping or not, but what choice did he have really, except to just go on.

He hadn't seen the headmaster since his hasty exit at breakfast and from what he heard after lunch which he did not attend, Severus seemed to be doing an identical act of withdrawal as his own.

His lessons were almost robotic, no emotion and mostly half-arsed attempts at spells during his practicals. He had to ignore all of his lesson plans and resolve to theory instead which, from the looks on his students' faces, made Professor Binns' lessons look more appealing.

And finally after a day where he hadn't left his classroom once, Harrys' classes for the day were over and it was time to leave to fetch Cedric from his day-care.

Xxx

Severus thought that dinner in fact went far better than breakfast had, save for the few unsubtle glances he caught from both staff and students but it seemed that Cedrics' presence had provided an effective distraction for the students who were once again coddling over him.

He was just about to turn to his right and initiate a conversation with the unusually quiet man at his side when an owl swooped down low and landed near his plate with a note from the minister of magic. It seemed that he and Harry were, in no less words, summoned to Severus' office where he waited for them.

After ensuring that his son was safe with the Ravenclaws, Harry obediently followed closely behind Severus; both lost in their own thoughts as to what repercussions they were to face regarding the allegation that they were in a relationship.

Xxx

It seemed that Kingsley was someone who was planning on using his power to make the necessary changes in the wizarding world which were a long time coming and however much this new change didn't seem all that relevant, for Harry and Severus it meant that there were going to be no consequences.

"Even in the case that this accusation is false, I believe that it was still worth my while coming here and informing you of the changes. While student-teacher relationships are frowned upon we shall not condemn two adults who wish to become better acquainted with one another and on the grounds of the claim made that Mr Potter and you have engaged in relations while he was still a student, I'm glad to inform you that those will not be considered in any form at the ministry as it is common knowledge that most of their claims are formed on speculation."

Severus nodded his understanding while Harry seemed to smile for the first time since the morning, "Thank you Kingsley!"

Kingsley patted Harry on the shoulder, "If we couldn't have you heading our Auror forces, we might as well have you rearing our young witches and wizards with an excellent education."

He nodded to Harry and shook Severus' hand before he departed, leaving both Harry and Severus alone for the first time since the day before.

Severus broke the silence, "Harry, we need to-"

"I'm sorry headmaster but I need to go make an urgent floo call to Hermione so if you don't mind, can I please be excused?"

Severus wanted to say that he did mind and that he just wanted to apologize for ignoring him yesterday but instead he nodded stiffly and watched as Harry headed out of his office.

Xxx

Severus wasn't sure why exactly he was heading over to Harrys' quarters, the younger wizard made it clear that he wanted to be away from him but how could they just leave things as they were and continue uttering strained pleasantries to one another when clearly they were, as the universe calls it, friends.

He rapped on the door thrice and waited not even 5 seconds before he heard the approaching footsteps and the door swung open.

"Professor, I didn't expect you here this late."

Severus looked around Harry and into the living room, it all looked normal, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Harry stepped aside to let Severus through, "Just Cedric, the students said they would be bringing him back sometime around now."

Severus nodded before speaking, this time using a tone which left no room for argument, "Mr Po- Harry, I apologize for my one wayward comment which has caused such an uproar amongst the public; I would never have imagined that  _any_ news on you was so much in demand that they would resort to bring up such personal issues however I must ask that you trust me and enlighten me as to who the mother of your son-"

Just then a sound of shrieking swept through the room as Cedric entered, "Daddy look who I found!" tailing behind him at a much sedate pace was none other than Cho Chang, "It's Mommy!"

_I'm sorry for the cliffy but I just had to end it here…_

**Review Please :-)**

 


	5. Revelations: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As promised, here's part 2 of Revelations and I also want to once again express my thanks to everyone who is supporting this story; you guys make me very happy and even more when you review, I love reading those!
> 
> One last thing, I am going back to uni soon so I wont be able to update and post as often but I will try to as much as I can; I'm not about to neglect any of my stories!
> 
> So yeah, enjoy! x

_Previously:_

_Just then a sound of shrieking swept through the room as Cedric entered, "Daddy look who I found!" tailing behind him at a much sedate pace was none other than Cho Chang, "It's Mommy!"_

Xxx

Severus had to do a double take, nothing in the world could have prepared him for this revelation, well except the fact that he did actually ask.

"Cho!" said Harry in surprise.

"Harry," she replied in a low, ominous tone.

Harry cast a quick glance in Severus' direction before he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Then sooner than he expected, the volcano erupted, "Don't pretend you don't know why I'm here. How you can you let this happen? I thought you were with Ginny! You said that she would help you raise my son and yet you're here, with him," she turned and pointed at Severus, "this- this queer! No, I won't allow this! You either raise my son right or not at all!"

"Stop being such a bitch Cho!"  _Now that was much unexpected from Severus' point of view; looks like there was way more tension in this relationship than he imagined,_  "You know that the Rita Skeeter thrives on lies and speculation and why are you even here? You know that Ginny is with Dean now and what in seven hells makes you think that we'd even be together after she found out about us? Suddenly you care about Cedric-"

"Don't call him that!"

"I will call him that, it's his name! So, is your career not as peachy as you made it out to be? All of a sudden, you have the time to be a mother again…"

The rest of Harrys' sentence was lost as Severus felt a weight against his right leg; looking down he found Cedric clutching at his leg like it was his only lifeline with his eyes clenched shut and silent sobs shaking his body.

Severus bent down and got the boy to look at him, "What is the matter boy?"

A few sobs then, "They always do this Mr Snape and it makes me sad but they don't notice. Only later on will daddy come and wipe away my tears and give me a chocolate before saying he's sorry…"

Severus looked at the utter despair on the young childs' face, much like his own when his mother and father used to have their shouting matches at Spinners End.

He picked Cedric up in a swift movement and said in an authoritive voice that demanded acknowledgement, "Professor Potter," Both Harry and Miss Chang turned to him, "You are upsetting your child and as this is no business of mine I will gladly leave-" he paused to glare at the now silent couple, "-with him; come seek him out when you are… done."

With that, Severus turned and left; there were demands to 'bring the boy right back there' by Miss Chang but they seemed to be drowned as Harry picked up steam once more and resumed his case.

Xxx

Exactly 1 hour later, Harry found himself standing in the headmasters' office, "Severus!"

Silence

"Severus where are you?"

This time, a silver flash of light caught his eye as a beautiful doe materialised before him and in hushed tones came Severus' silky voice, "If you could be as kind as to keep it down Mr Potter, for the sake of your son, then you may enter through the door on your right."

The doe vanished and Harry found himself staring at a door he was sure hadn't been there in all his visits to this office.

As he entered what he assumed to be Severus' personal quarters, Harry was greeted by the sight of Severus, relaxing at one end of the couch with his left arm draped over a sleeping Cedric who was snuggled into the mans' side.

Harry stared for many minutes before he noticed that Severus had been scowling at him for quite some time, "Uhm, sorry… And thanks, for taking Cedric away I mean; I guess I only realise when it's too late that the shouting gets to him."

Harry moved forward, as if to lift the sleeping child and take him away but Severus only held on tighter and shifted to block Harrys' attempt.

"I demand answers Harry and I think that you already know that."

Harry sighed before plopping into the armchair across from Severus, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything and start from the beginning."

Harry ran his hands through his hair; he should have known that Severus would ask him about everything, "Look, let me take Cedric to bed and then I'll bare my soul if you want but right now-"

"The boy will be just fine right here," he paused and took in Harrys' concerned face, "He can sleep in my bedroom if that makes you feel any better."

Harry gave him a sharp look so Severus added, "I will cast monitoring charms on him in case he needs you."

Harry took a deep breath, "It would just take me 2 minutes to get him back to my quarters then we can speak…"

"2 minutes too long and besides, you are stalling so," Severus stood up and took Cedric with him, then kicked open a door to the side of the couch, "Coming?"

Xxx

"I do not understand why you are dragging me all the way to the seventh floor."

And indeed, Harry was dragging him; Harry had gripped Severus' hand before he walked in the direction of the astronomy tower, to pull him further into the castle.

Harry seemed to realise that after a good few moments when he let go of said hand as if he had been burned, "Sorry," was the murmured apology.

In all honesty, Severus didn't mind the contact; it allowed him to feel part of something after decades. No, he definitely wasn't a part of a family, especially Harrys' but he was still accepted into something far more complex than he could imagine.

He was roused out of his thoughts by Harry calling for him to follow through a door that he was sure he had never seen before,  _Room of Requirement_  he thought.

The room itself wasn't much; it consisted of a large fireplace with a coffee table in front of it and two plush armchairs that faced the fire. There was also a small balcony to the left of the whole setting and that was where Harry was heading.

Severus took long strides and reached just after Harry did; he decided to take a strict and direct approach, strongly suspecting that anything else might have Harry taking liberties and denying him the truth that he so rightfully deserved.

"Speak to me."

Harrys' pensive expression seemed to deepen before he finally spoke, "Cho is Cedrics' mother."

Yes and this was what Severus had meant, "Do not insult my intelligence Potter; I have gathered that much."

Harry ignored the tone of the Headmasters' voice and continued, "It happened after the war; everyone was off celebrating and we sort of- we both lost people due to Voldemort. Cho lost Cedric and well we were after all dating at one point so I thought that I should comfort her; seeing all of the couples celebrate with their loved ones really set us off and before we knew it," Harry stopped and then made a gesture, "Cedric."

Severus regarded Harry for a long moment, "I know how children are conceived Mr Potter; so tell me why for the past 5 years you've been raising this boy by yourself."

Harry looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been studying and then spoke, "She left us… Or well she left me… We left each other I suppose," At Severus' hard glare he continued, "We didn't love each other; I was- I am notinterestedinwoman."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That doesn't matter; anyway, a few months went by while we all trying to get back to normal and then one day Cho comes to me and says that she's pregnant and that she needs to get rid of it before her boyfriend found out but I couldn't let that happen since it was probably my only chance at a family given that I'm-

"So anyway, after a good few promises, lies and compromises, we managed to come to an agreement; she would have the baby and I would get custody. Then she left… Quidditch and all that yeah…" He looked back at the floor again.

"Miss Chang-"

"Mrs Wood," interrupted Harry.

"Excuse me?"

"She's now Mrs Wood; married to Oliver Wood."

Severus was quiet for a good few seconds before he went on, "Mrs Wood left her child so that she can play quidditch?"

"Yep, exactly what I told you. She was rather pissed at me too; some guy she'd been dating then had left her when she asked for some time to herself. To Cho it was going to be time away that she needed so she could have the baby without anyone knowing but I guess he took it the wrong way."

Harry sighed then spoke again, "It was all rather tedious; we would have to dodge people and hide and then in the end Hermione delivered him to us… It was ridiculous in a way but I so desperately wanted someone to call family that I went with it.

"Cedric was lucky if Cho visited him twice a year but all those times, we would find something to fight about-"

Severus interrupted Harry, "How is it that no one else spoke of his mother; I take it that both Weasley and Granger know not forgetting Cedric, who quite obviously knows who his mother is."

Harry took a deep breath, "Okay so listen, whatever I did, I did in the process of trying to protect my child and," another breath, "you cannot judge me for this…"

Severus knew that he would probably regret it but he had to know what Harry was hiding so he nodded his agreement and asked Harry to continue.

"Ron and Hermione were easy enough, they're adults and can control their tongues but Cedric on the other hand," he paused and seemed to want to change his mind about saying all of this. Severus noticed a slight change in his stance; it was now rigid and tense, "I have the fidelius charm on him."

Severus, while more often than not was quick on the uptake, took a few moments to let the words sink in before his eyes widened to the size of saucers with a series of accusations on his tongue before remembering his promise to Harry and instead saying, "He said that Cho was his mother when she arrived."

Harry expected Severus to forget his promise of not judging so he was startled at the statement, "He didn't explicitly say it like that; he can't tell anyone who his mother is, the only way to find out would be to hear him address her like the way you found out."

Severus swallowed, unsure of what to say when the anger at Harrys' actions was so strongly at the surface. He settled for one more question, "Why is she back?"

"She wants custody or at least equal rights on Cedric."

That was the last straw for Severus. He knew that he was mad over Harrys' actions on the little boy but he could not decide what other thing upset him further; was it the fact that after 5 years, Cho decided that Cedric was a priority, or perhaps the fact that she believed that she could make demands after all that time or maybe it was because Harry was so calm and unaffected over the fact that a clearly uncaring excuse for a mother was staking her claim over his son.

Why wasn't Potter screaming and shouting and telling the world that he would not give his child up for anything? Did he run out steam after his earlier rant? Was he resigning himself to the idea of letting go of his child? Did he still love the mother of his child and believe that Cedric would bring them together again?

Surprisingly enough for Severus, it was his last thought that really threw him off the edge and made him, if possible, angrier.

He didn't have time to contemplate that and soon enough, he realised that he had been silent for too long and that Harry seemed to have drifted back into his thoughts again; his attention now focussed on the view that room had given them of the moon lit courtyard of the castle.

Severus was tempted to use Leglimency and find out what thoughts had Harry so at peace but decided against it. He huffed in annoyance and spoke when Harry once again acknowledged his presence, "Night Potter."

As he turned and strode through the room, he heard a soft, "Goodnight Severus," but didn't show any sign that he had heard.

Just before he can exit, a large vase appeared on a table in front of him and it was only then that he realised that his magic was radiating off him in waves due to his annoyance.

All it took was a little concentration as he focussed his magic and then the vase blew into tiny fragments that left no indication of what it once was.

Anger slightly abated and feeling quite satisfied, Severus manoeuvred around the table and exited the room, ignoring Harrys' gasp of shock behind him.

**Review Please :-)**


	6. Something Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I've been super busy but I was hit with ideas for this chapter so i decided to write it and post it...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and as always, i really want to hear what you think xx

Harry realised that as the days went by, Severus became more and more scarce around the castle. First it was his subtle disappearances from prowling the corridors- something that he still enjoyed doing from when he was a teacher years ago- then he started to miss meals in the Great Hall and just like that, it was going onto two weeks that Harry hadn't seen a trace of the man.

To Harrys' annoyance, McGonagall seemed to have a very good idea of where exactly the headmaster was but never said more to Harry than that he shouldn't worry since Severus was much wrapped up in some research.

All that was well and fine with Harry since he didn't expect special correspondence on the mans' activity however he still found it odd that the man who all those nights ago seemed to have such a strong and opposing view on Harrys' decisions had decided to hole himself up in his office 'researching' when instead Harry expected to be confronted with some choice words.

But it also wasn't like Harry was excited about receiving a telling-off either; he just supposed that since he had revealed the most well kept secret of his life to Severus, the man might just have been able to help him out and provide direction for him or an ear to vent out his frustrations but it seemed that thinking of the headmaster right now was increasing his current frustration with the world so Harry decided that some fresh air was in order.

Xxx

The cool air hit Harrys' face the moment he set foot outside. It was unusually cold for this part of the year, so much so that Harry wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow. He started to walk up to his favourite spot by the lake and let his mind wander to the recent goings on of his life.

Harry had, for days after his confrontation with Cho, mulled over what his decision about Cedrics' custody will be. He went through it over and over in his head;  _if mum and dad were still alive I'd wish for my childhood to be spent immersed in their love and care but here Cedric has both his parents, he has that chance, yet all we do is fight and argue. I won't be responsible for depriving my child of a happy childhood because I myself didn't have one._

No matter how many reasons there were to not trust Cho, the potential happiness that Cedric could have from being around both his parents always outweighed the negatives.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around his body as a particularly chilly gust of wind washed over him; he was glad that it was a Hogsmeade weekend since he had most of the castle and grounds to himself so that he could wallow in despair at peace…  _ironic…_

"For goodness sakes Potter, you'll catch your death in this cold," came a voice from just behind Harry.

_No… was it? It had to; there was no one in the entire of Britain that had a voice like that…_

Harry turned around and was about to say "Severus, what are you doing out here," when instead he said, "Where the hell have you been? Two weeks Snape, two weeks and you come out here pretending to be concerned for my well being!"

Severus was startled for a moment; he expected Harry to lash out at him for his absence but not this soon and definitely not with that much hurt and disappointment in his voice.

But if Severus was anything, it was definitely that he was a hot-headed match for Harry, "Watch your tongue Potter and if you are so very disturbed by my presence, I will take your leave."

As Severus turned away, Harry felt almost like he'd been stripped of his clothes by some stray spell; looking down, he saw that that was not the case, but he definitely could feel the chill right to his bones now. Then he saw that Severus was just tucking his wand away and mentally kicked himself for being so drowned in his anger that he didn't even acknowledge the spell Severus cast to keep him warm.

He took a few steps forward, "Severus, wait… I'm sorry, that was rude," Severus stopped but didn't turn around just yet, "It's just that you just disappeared all of a sudden and the last time I saw you, you were mad at me and-"

Severus finally turned around, "Harry, I felt a lot of things that night but I assure you that my anger was not directed at you; irritation, yes but never anger," he looked at Harry sincerely.

Harry started to walk towards Severus, "I get that you didn't support my decisions but all the more reason that I expected you to help me make up my mind but you were gone," he looked up at Severus expectantly when he got close enough.

"I apologize but I really was busy with research. I trust that you are still trying to come up with a decision."

Severus' statement came out more like a question and Harry felt obligated to answer, "Actually, I've decided to leave it to the social workers at the ministry," Severus gave him a disbelieving look so he continued, "they're allowing Cedric and Cho to become acquainted, properly this time and after a while they'll evaluate what they have witnessed as well as Cho, Cedrics' and my desires then come to a decision."

Harry started to explain to Severus what led him to his decision and while he could see understanding dawn on the older mans' face, he also saw well suppressed disapproval.

"I see that we both decided to go completely different routes in trying to find a solution," said Severus.

_We…_

"Severus what do you-"

"I thought that it was only fair that you received all the help you could get in coming to a decision so I thought that a little research never hurt anyone…"

Harry almost choked on air, "You mean- the research… it was for Cedric?"

Severus' face softened, "And for you."

Harry had the sudden urge to just mould himself to Severus' warm body and with their proximity, it wouldn't take much but he wasn't sure how the man would take to physical gestures such as that so he instead settled for beaming at the man.

"I can't believe that you spent all that time trying to help us and I can't believe that I was ungrateful about it."

"You couldn't have known Harry, I don't blame you. But I wasn't sure how you would receive this solution, should I say, without adequate reasoning that it was worth all of its trouble."

Harry grinned, "Well then, let's hear it?"

"Not here Harry, perhaps we could go back to my office and have some refreshments; Merlin knows that you need to warm up. I meant what I said about-" Severus stopped speaking when he realised that Harry wasn't paying attention to him anymore- well his attention still seemed to be on him but he had stopped listening, "Potter, if you have quite finished gawking…"

Harry snapped out of his trance and returned his gaze to meet that of the headmaster, "It's amazing how one snowflake can make you look a lot less daunting than you usually are," said Harry, smiling as he gazed into Severus' eyes.

Severus found his voice before he lost himself in an emerald sea, "Whatever are you talking about, Potter."

Just then, Harry stepped closer; his face right in front of Severus', green eyes fixed on black and a gentle hand on tugging at Severus' hair…

_No, that wasn't right._

Severus jerked back, the pull though not painful but entirely unexpected from what he had pictured in his mind. Harry just chuckled as he held up the now melting snowflake in his palm.

"It's snowing," said Harry in hushed tones, quite unsure why but it only seemed right in the oddly intimate moment that they were now experiencing; although it shouldn't feel that odd since Harry was quite certain that the sudden heat in his cheeks and his racing heart had nothing to do with the weather.

"Odd," said Severus after a short while and then spoke up again as the silence grew thick between them, "We should return to my rooms, to get you warmed up I mean and obviously speak about what I have found."

Severus' response was also whispered and so in keeping with 'their' moment, Harry just nodded before his arm was grasped in a gentle but firm grip and he was apparated to the headmasters' quarters.

Xxx

Harry landed steadily on his feet when they reached the living area of Severus' room but it was clear from the headmasters' outstretched arms that he didn't have faith in Harrys' landing.

Severus stood looking Harry over for a moment before leaving the room and returning with a black coat- his black coat- which he shrunk to Harrys' size and then offered to him.

"Thanks Severus. Shall I call a house-elf for tea?"

He was answered by a pop and a delivery of a tray of tea and sandwiches, "Already taken care of," said Severus as he gestured for Harry to join him on the couch.

They ate in comfortable silence before Harry spoke, "So are you going to tell me what you found or are you going to make me suffer for it first?"

Severus smirked before replying, "Suffering sounds doable however I must refrain from stalling," his expression turned serious, "Harry, you are aware that I am a man who is very knowledgeable in the field of the Dark Arts," Harry nodded so he continued, "I must warn you that while this may seem to be border-line Dark magic and is probably in its own respect, I have immersed myself in in-depth research on the subject and come up with a suitable enough offer for you to consider."

Harry absorbed Severus' words and became more and more absorbed by each one. He knew that Severus, even if it wasn't said explicitly, cared for him and Cedric and he couldn't imagine that the man would willing put them in any danger so he knew that whatever Severus said next would have to be listened to attentively and with an open mind.

"There is a way to still have Cedric experience the love of two parents without one of them being necessarily biological," he stood up and walked to the fireplace, "it is nothing like adoption however. The child will be able to have the magic of their parent of choice flowing through their veins just like a biological one but not display physical characteristics of the person themselves… It is rather complicated for while it does allow for the unwanted biological parents' magical lines and DNA to be partially destroyed, it is still present in a small quantity however the magical lines and abilities of the parent of choice save for their DNA, will take dominance and precedence over the biological one."

He paused and looked to Harry who had a thoughtful expression on his face, "So you're telling me that you've found a way to partially remove the biological inheritances in Cedric from Cho thereby giving her less of a right over Cedric than the parent of choice and myself?"

"In simpler words, yes, that is exactly what I said."

"How is this not dark magic?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Harry, I will not lie to you; this borders on dark magic for the reason that it allows a so called manipulation of blood lines and magic. That can be seen as deceit in our world however, this type of magic is entirely legal- by ministry standards even- for the simple reason that it cannot be performed if the intention is not pure and the participants are not willing; it is either performed and successful or not performed at all."

Harry went over it all in his head in a rush, "But Cho would never willingly agree to allow me to diminish her rights over Cedric."

Severus turned to face Harry so fast that he was sure he heard a funny noise from his neck, "Harry, does this mean that- that you are willing?"

"Honestly Severus, it sounds intense and dark but at the same time I can see how hard you've worked on this and I appreciate it and yes Severus, I think that this may be what I've been waiting for but I still don't get how we're going to convince Cho. And besides that, I just feel a bit bad about this; I mean I was deciding to give her a chance after all."

"Harry, I have no respect for a woman who walks out on her child willingly only to come back into his life because she learns his father is gay and feels that she needs to extract him from the sin."

"Yeah but I kind of thought that maybe she changed, maybe she- wait, you know?"

"I pride myself in being an observant man, Harry."

Harry blushed and looked down at his shoes but his head was brought up by Severus' fingers on his chin, "Do not be ashamed Harry."

Harry swallowed visibly before replying, "I'm not! I just don't want your opinion of me to change."

Severus chuckled lightly before speaking, "I cannot shun you for that will be like casting aside my own self," he noticed Harry gasp at his revelation before continuing, "And you will never do anything to change my opinion of you… Always the insufferable brat."

His last comment earned Severus a light slap on the shoulder but he laughed and relished the feeling of lightness that was now between them; a little something like old friends and that thought melted away the many restraints of Severus' heart.

Harry was still smiling and looking to Severus every bit the young man he was supposed to be, without all of his worries and burdens however they still had one more thing to discuss.

"To answer your question, Mrs Wood need not know a thing of this. It all depends on you, with pure intentions, Cedric with the desire to love and the want to be cared for the parent of choice and of course the parent of choice who needs to be willing to walk through fire for Cedric."

Harry seemed to be deep in thought before he spoke, "The social worker informed me that while Cho seemed to be getting along with Cedric, there was a sense that her heart wasn't in it- like she was just there for the sake of making a good impression. I told her though, that we should just give Cho some time since reforming their bond might take some time but right now when you mentioned the parent of choice, I realised that true bonds don't need time at all. You just sort of click with the kid and even if you don't realise it, somewhere deep down, you become each others protectors."

Severus looked curiously towards Harry who was now sitting at the edge of his seat with a faraway look in his eyes, "You have decided upon someone then? I trust that you thought it through thoroughly though Harry, you cannot just have anyone at your childs' side. It can be anyone you trust most since no romantic relations are expected or required from this arrangement."

Harry stood up slowly and walked towards Severus while looking him right in the eyes, he reached out and took hold of both of Severus' wrists in each hand as he spoke, "I have thought it through and I want it to be you Severus. Will you be Cedrics' other father?"

**Review Please :-)**


	7. Mutual Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: another chapter to apologize for my previous absence and to say forgive me for the upcoming one! but i promise i'll update as soon as i can again and in the meantime, you guys let me know what you think... i really love hearing from you all! xx

Harry was once again in his quarters after his conversation with Severus- apparently now was the time to think. He couldn't help but smile at the look of utter shock on the headmasters' face just moments ago; it wasn't very often that someone could shock Severus Snape into silence and Harry relished that memory.

Of course, all wasn't as smooth sailing and light hearted afterwards; they did have more than enough to discuss and one of those discussions surfaced when Severus immediately declined Harrys' offer.

" _Will you be Cedrics' other father?"_

_Severus had stared at Harry; it looked as if he was unable to comprehend what Harry had said and just as Harry went to repeat himself, Severus spoke._

" _No… I'm sorry Harry but I cannot do this and you cannot possibly want this…"_

_It had shocked Harry, enough that he felt his heart sink into his stomach because for some reason which he failed to acknowledge, he felt- deeply in his heart- that Severus Snape will be a great father._

" _I- I'm sorry Severus. I shouldn't have brought this up… I just guess- I thought that- God I'm so sorry. It's too much to expect from you; I mean after all you've done for us out of the kindness of you heart, I just didn't think-"_

" _I ask that you remove all doubt from your mind at this instant Po- Harry. I care immensely for the boy, however I do believe that you have made a rash decision-"_

" _Rash? How? Severus, I asked because I trust you. I know that if one day, I can't be there for and take care of Cedric, you'll be at his side in an instant because that's the type of man that you are… But I get that caring for someone and taking responsibility of them are two separate things and I can't expect that kind of sacrifices from you- not again at least."_

_There were suddenly two hands on his shoulders and Harry looked up into endless black eyes_ ,  _"I would do all I have done for you all over again if I have to but that is not the point. Harry, it is easy for you and I to stand here and make decisions, to declare our trust and care but in the end Cedric must be the one to approve-"_

_Harry opened his mouth to argue but was silenced by Severus raising one hand off his shoulder in a gesture saying that he will have his turn so Severus continued, "It is him after all for whom we are doing all of this and I think that you first need to speak to him about how he feels about his mother before imposing this choice on him; you will not want him resenting you in the future for taking his choices away from him Harry."_

_Harry sighed and stepped away from Severus who let his hands fall heavily to his sides, "I'll talk to him; explain everything and then… then I'll come back to you Severus," Harry turned around and strode out of the door into Severus' office before he said softly, "I believe that you're both our choices'."_

Xxx

Harry couldn't get the tingling feeling out of his shoulders or his stomach for that matter which was ridiculous since he wasn't a hormonal teenager anymore but this had nothing to do with hormones and everything to do with the emotion he saw in Severus' eyes tonight; eyes that were no longer guarded the way they were in school, eyes that showed Harry the longing for belonging, the longing for a family and Harry was ecstatic that he may quite possibly be the one to give that to the man.

Harry had almost decided to start analysing what that meant for his personal feelings for the headmaster when there was a knock at his door. He suddenly pushed away all other thoughts and looked forward to the fact that his son was back from his day with Cho; he had been busy today but that didn't mean Cedric slipped far out of his thoughts.

He swung the door open and immediately started to speak, "God I was beginning to worry, its getting-" he stopped abruptly and stood staring for a while before clearing his throat and remembering his manners, "Oh Oliver, hi… Sorry about that, I'm expecting Cedric and- uhm- come on in?"

Oliver nodded to Harry, "Thank you."

The two men stood regarding the other for a while before Oliver spoke, "I apologize for intruding on you however I believe that we have a few things to discuss."

Harry hesitated knowing this was no doubt going to be about Cho, "Err yeah, coffee or tea or something else maybe?"

Oliver held up a hand signalling for Harry to stop his babbling, "I cannot remain, we shall be over quite soon as I just have to say a few things."

"Okay then…"

Oliver sighed, "I must say that learning my wife had a child with the great Harry Potter certainly was a shocker."

Harry gulped, "She didn't tell you before you married?"

Oliver gave him a 'are you stupid' look, "She kept it a secret all these years not to just blurt it out to anyone, not even her husband… But that's beside the point; the article in the Prophet was enough for her to spill and I'll leave the dynamics to her but why I'm here," he took a deep breath, "I want my wife back Harry. She's so consumed by this custody battle and I honestly don't give a rats arse whether she wins or not; I'm willing to take care of that boy even though he's not mine only because I know that it will make her happy so I ask of you, please don't make her life hell-"

Harry had been listening patiently up until this point, "Make her life hell? Funny you should ask that of me when it's the other way around."

"Surely you can't blame her Potter; she's just a mother looking to care for her child!"

"The same child that she severed all ties with and whom the father has been taking care of ever since!"

Somehow during their exchange of words, they had almost come nose to nose in their fury.

Oliver was the first to calm, "I didn't come here to argue," Harry scoffed but he went on, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're giving her a chance to be there for Callum-"

"Cedric."

"She calls him Callum."

"Yeah, Cedric Callum Potter just for her benefit…"

Oliver ran a hand tiredly over his face, "One last thing, I want you to know that I'll always be there for him. I promise that I'll care for him just as you do."

And with that, Oliver was out the door and Harry hung his shoulders as he felt a headache starting to build up but his misery didn't last for long as a little figure burst into the room screaming at the top of his lungs, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Harry immediately smiled and opened up his arms for his son.

"I missed you Champ!" said Harry as he picked Cedric up over his head and started to spin around.

"Wheeeeee!" screeched Cedric as Harry spun faster and faster eventually having to stop when he felt like hurling.

He set Cedric down and said, "Okay, no walking until the room gets back into focus," unfortunately Harry lost his footing and ended up on his bum while Cedric fell to the floor in hysterics.

After their laugher calmed, Harry spoke, "Okay, now we need to discuss a few things young man-"

"Blind mans' bluff; come on daddy!"

"But you just got here and we need to speak."

"We can speak while we play… Pleeeeeease," it was the large eyes and the pout that made Harry cave in so he conjured a blind fold and allowed Cedric to tie it over his eyes.

"Catch me if you can," taunted the young boy as he ran towards the fireplace, leaving Harry at the doorway.

Harry chuckled, "Okay, but we had a deal so we're going to speak now…"

"Fine."

"How was your day with mommy?"

"Fine."

"Cedric," warned Harry as he went to take the blindfold off.

"Nononono, I'm sorry. I'll talk, promise!"

"Good, so how was your day with your mother?"

"It was okay," came the voice from somewhere on Harrys' left, "She's nice but she's not you."

Harry paused mid-step, "Why would you say that?"

"She looks bored when I tell her about Mitzy and she doesn't play my favourite games. She said if I didn't stop being a silly child, I was going to  _baras_  her."

_Ah, Mitzy the imaginary mermaid… Did Cho really tell a kid- her kid- that he was embarrassing?_

"Oh… Maybe mommy was just tired, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Cedric, if you had a choice between picking mommy to care for you or someone else, who would you choose?"

_God that was really not a nice thing to ask a kid…_

"I'd choose you," replied Cedric.

"Besides me… Like if they were going to help me take care of you; who would you choose?" asked Harry as he lunged to the right and fell to the ground.

Cedric laughed from somewhere to his front before he spoke, "Will you marry this person?"

Harry was caught off-guard, "No why?"

"Well mommy is nice but all the other kids have parents who love each other and you don't love mommy."

Harry flushed, "Cedric! That's really not a very nice thing to say. I do love your mother but just not in that way…"

"In what way?"

His own child and he was making this difficult for him.

Harry felt the space near his left before answering, "This is not part of our conversation but I mean just not in a way that I'd want to marry her."

The room was silent for a moment, not even the little sounds from Cedric that Harry was using to track the boy; then, "So not in the way you love Mr Snape?"

The silence that followed was too loud…

Xxx

Severus knew that Harry had left his quarters a long time ago, so he decided that Harry would have already spoken to Cedric and now he could go see what their final decision was.

What Severus didn't expect however, was to find the door wide open and blindfolded Harry looking almost stunned as his son stood just mere feet away from him snickering at something he probably said.

Severus acted fast when the little boy noticed him and moved a finger to his lip signalling for Cedric to not alert Harry of his arrival.

"Cedric, that's preposterous! I cannot believe that you said that; I mean why on earth would you say something like that? That's it, game over."

"No daddy, sorry! But all the teachers keep saying that he's my new daddy and I thought you liked him but I think I thought wrong so sorry daddy but even if he was my new daddy, I wouldn't mind because he's kind and he listens to me and whenever you're not looking he gives me chocolate," rushed out Cedric in one breath.

Severus narrowed his eyes; it seemed that the boy had already forgotten that he was there and it also seemed like they were talking about him but he couldn't be sure.

"Cedric, you're being- look, I do like him… He's an amazing guy and he makes me happy," Harry started to sneak towards the spot where he heard Cedric just a moment ago, "and I know that he makes you happy so if you're really positive about it, we can see what he says about being your new daddy but-"

Cedric whined, "But what?"

Severus noticed that Harry was creeping closer and closer to him near the doorway, he would have stepped back had it not been for Cedric standing fixed behind him and leading his father to them with his voice.

"But we still have a lot to discuss with you and nothing is finalised yet but I suggest that you get to know Se-" that was it, Harry was close enough and he lunged at a low height where he expected Cedrics shoulders to be.

Xxx

That couldn't be right… Muscle was all he felt and so he moved his hands further and oh… those were muscular legs, nice… but no… too long and was that a heavy robe against his body… OH FUCK!

"Severus!" said Harry as he removed the blindfold and scrambled for his glasses which were in his pocket, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were here," he shot a sharp look at Cedric before the boy giggled and ran from the room into his own.

Severus snorted, "Yes, I figured out that much."

In an attempt to alleviate some of his stupidity, Harry went to his liquor cabinet and poured a healthy glass for both himself and Severus, "Err, so-"

"How much did I hear?"

Harry shrugged and bodily flung himself onto one side of the couch while Severus sat down next to him much more elegantly.

Severus decided to not taunt Harry and instead went straight in for what he wanted to know, "Cedric has chosen someone?"

Harry expected an insult or some scathing remark so he was pleased by the new direction in their conversation, "Err yeah… But we didn't really get down to exact details and I expect that we might need to do that when he's less hyperactive but yeah, he does have someone in mind."

Harry heard shuffling and then felt a slight dip in the couch directly next to him and before he could turn his head to enquire about it, he heard Severus' voice right next to his ear, "Was he the one you were talking about to Cedric?"

Harry was aware that his face was flaming and that his breathing was uneven and he wouldn't even be surprised if he was sweating as well so for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he decided to turn his head to face Severus and that too, much more close than he imagined.

"I- err- The one I was speaking about-"

"Daddy!"

And Harry didn't think that he was ever more relieved to hear Cedric call out for him… except that Cedric wasn't calling out for him. Cedric was running directly for Severus and Cedric landed directly on Severus and they were both laughing and Harry didn't think he had ever seen Severus that care free and happy before.

Harry didn't realise that he was staring at Severus hugging Cedric until Severus whispered to him something that he didn't think the man had heard him say earlier, "I see that I am both your choices…"

**Review Please :-)**


	8. All about Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiiiii guys… I'm so sorry that I was basically MIA but between exams and my writers block, it really took a lot of effort…
> 
> So the ritual is finally here and boyy was that difficult to write, especially Severus' vows but I really enjoyed writing it once I got started so I really hope that you guys enjoy reading it all…
> 
> One thing before I let you all read in peace; in another story of mine I received a complaint that I make my characters OOC and I just wanted to point out that while I try my best to keep everything in character, my plot on different stories don't always allow that to happen and I am really sorry if that puts you off but I need to make sure that my plot is solid and therefore deliberate deviations in character could put that off…
> 
> That being said, I do hope that you all don't mind and that you stay on to read this and all my future stories… you guys make me happy with all the love and all the excellent reviews therefore I really hope that my stories returns that love!
> 
> That's a really long A/N and I'm going to shut up now!
> 
> xoxo

Sunday morning…

A bright beautiful Sunday morning…

A new beginning…

Xxx

Harry rushed to get to the headmasters office before the said headmaster had reason to accuse him of being late and tardy. As he rushed up stairs, Harry straightened out non existent creases on his new pristine white robes all the while dragging a similarly attired Cedric behind him.

"Daddy we got to slow down, I'm going to fall over."

"You're not going to fall over Cedric, I'm holding onto you. Besides, we can't leave Severus waiting for too long now can we?"

Cedric pouted but followed after his father obediently; he definitely didn't want his new daddy to be mad at him!

Xxx

Severus paced the length of his office with hands clasped firmly behind his back and forehead creased in deep thought.

Today was the day.

Severus had invited Harry and Cedric to his living quarters this morning so that he could once and for all conduct the ritual that will name his as Cedrics father alongside Harry.

While Severus knew that his intentions were pure, he also knew that intent magic was extremely sensitive and that a slight change in one parties' intent or reasoning could deem the ritual unsuccessful. Harry seemed very positive, in fact, he had been the one to ask Severus if he'd step into the role of a second father but what if Harry wasn't so sure anymore or what if Cedric changed his mind… He knew that kids were very indecisive and that worried him to no end.

Severus was interrupted out of his thoughts by a knock on his office door.

"Enter."

And in walked Harry Potter and his soon-to-be-son, Cedric.

Xxx

Harry smiled nervously at the older wizard, "Headmaster."

"Harry," said Severus with a smile.

Harrys' nervousness took flight as he beamed at the other man, "Morning Severus."

Severus inclined his head and then moved into a crouch as he opened his arms to the patient young man waiting behind Harry, "Good morning Cedric."

Cedric wasted no time in running into the arms of his new father, "Papa," he said as he smiled magnificently and buried his face into the white robes of Severus.

A few moments passed before the two separated and then Severus led Harry and Cedric into his living room, "I have set up for the ritual to take place here instead of my office where anyone could walk in at any time."

Harry just nodded, lost in the set up on the floor in front of Severus' fireplace.

"The triangle is made up of ancient runes which constitutes as the spell that binds us as a family," explained Severus. "It is taken into consideration that since children are usually involved in this ritual, it may scare them to an extent when faced with runes which they would not understand so as long as we each sit on a corner with Cedric at the apex, I can use plain and simple English to make my vow to you and him."

Harry nodded as he began to understand but asked the question that poked at the front of his mind, "The vial, what's it for?"

Severus looked to said vial before he cleared his throat and decided that he should just be forthcoming and hope Cedric would run off, "Blood," answered Severus plainly.

There was a slight squeak from the little boy who had taken to watching the exchange between his two fathers.

Harry looked to Cedric, almost pleadingly before turning to Severus, "How much?"

"Just a drop," he smiled reassuringly at Cedric before continuing, "It is a familial ritual of sorts and to make it as strong as it can possibly be, we would each need to sacrifice a drop of blood into the vial where it would mix with one another while I chant a spell therefore ultimately binding us as a family."

Harry smiled and nodded before walking to Cedrics side, "It's just a drop champ, wouldn't hurt a bit, daddy will make sure of that."

Cedric seemed to be contemplating everything before he nodded and agreed.

Xxx

This was it.

They were all in their respective places and Severus had started to chant a string of Latin while waving his wand in a triangle formation.

Harrys' understanding of the language was merely basics but he still managed to recognise a few words thereby catching words like 'family' and 'vow' and 'protect'.

Harry couldn't decide which it was- Severus' voice or the fact that man looked so focussed while pledging himself to Harry and his son- but soon, Harry was lost; he closed his eyes as he let the words and Severus' voice wash over him. While he understood a passing word or two in every sentence, it was the intent of the words that calmed him. To know that right now, there was a man- not just any man but Severus Snape- binding to himself and his son, creating the family that Harry never truly had… That was what had him at peace.

Xxx

Severus had called out to Harry twice now but the young man looked to be in a trance like state- eyes closed and a serene smile on his face.

It wasn't until little Cedric called out to his father that Harry came back to reality with a start.

Harry blushed furiously while refusing to meet Severus' eyes, "Sorry."

As much as Severus wanted to, he realised that he could not tease Potter in this state, "It is of no matter however I do understand how it must have felt to hear such a pure and devoted spell being cast," said Severus with a hint of a smile.

Harry flushed once more, embarrassed this time realising that Severus thought he had understood the entire thing, "Yeah," replied Harry rather feebly.

Severus gave Harry an odd look before he reached for the vial and turned to Cedric, "I promise that I will not hurt you," he looked back to Harry who nodded in approval then spoke again, "give me your hand and you may close your eyes if you wish."

Cedric nodded and placed his hand palm up in Severus' open hand then shut his eyes tightly. He was a little speechless due to fear- not of his new father but rather the fact that he did not like blood.

Thankfully, Severus was rather experienced in what he was about to do so he used his wand to make a small incision on the index finger of the little boy. Cedric winced but made no move to back away so Severus placed the vial under the finger where a small droplet of blood had accumulated and watched as the blood ran down the inside of the vial before settling at the bottom.

He quickly healed the small cut and placed a soft kiss on the good-as-new skin causing Cedric to open his eyes and look at Severus, "Is it over?"

"Yes little one, you did well," said Severus as he returned Cedrics' smile.

He looked to Harry who had a looked of something akin to awe on his face, "Is something the matter Harry?"

"Hmm, uhm no… not at all. So what's left?"

"Now I shall sacrifice a drop of blood and pledge my vow to Cedric then when I indicate, it will be your turn to do so as I pledge my vow to you."

Harry nodded in understanding and Severus turned to Cedric, "Now as soon as I am done with my vow to you, you need to accept it, so a simple 'I accept' is all I need from you."

"I accept," said Cedric.

Harry sighed, "Not now champ, I'll tell you when okay?"

"Okay."

Severus looked directly into Cedrics' eyes as he began his vow, "Cedric Callum Potter, you charming little boy who melted my heart on the first day I saw you. It is not often that I allow people into my life, it isn't often that I allow them into territory where not many others have tread nor have I bared my soul to the world, however being around you brings forth a strong sense of protectiveness that I have only ever felt as intensely when looking out for your father.

"And just as your father and many others can tell you, they have for many years known me to be a cruel heartless man, a selfish and self centred wizard. I tell you this today little boy because I want- I need you to know that like a thief in the night you have managed to break down my barriers, rebuild my heart and you have allowed me to love you and thought me to love back. You have given me a new take on life, made me long for a family- made me long to care for you as a father would for a son and so today Cedric, I ask if you would allow me to complete this familial bond thereby instating me as your father. Do you accept?"

Harry, with all of the tears that filled his eyes, took that as his cue to prompt Cedric to answer however the little boy seemed as taken aback as his father because he immediately replied, "Yes! Yes, I accept!"

The smile on Severus' face could have lit up an entire room. He said a quick thank you to Cedric before turning to Harry, "The same will be required of you Harry."

Harry nodded and looked at the vial; it had a dull golden glow to it now. He slowly took out his wand and made an incision following what Severus had done with Cedric before sealing up the small wound again.

Severus cleared his throat and began his vow to Harry, "Harry James Potter, for many years we have been at odds however it took a huge war to reveal many hidden truths to us both thereby abating our anger and making way for a truce. I had never imagined seeing you again, even more to think that I would be pledging a vow to you to be a joint parent to your son, yet here we are. Harry, I may not have treated you the best in the past and for that I admit my ignorance however I promise you with all my heart to stand at Cedrics side, to protect him and guide him through life and more so to be there for him if for some reason you cannot be there and I promise to be there for you, to assist you, to protect you and to help you be the best father that you can ever be to our son. Do you accept my pledge Harry?"

Harry had to close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath before he could look Severus in the eye and give his answer, "I couldn't have ever chosen a better father for my son; I accept Severus."

Severus smiled and nodded at Harry before indicating for everyone to watch the vial; the golden glow started to get brighter and brighter until it reached almost blinding. All three occupants of the room shielded their eyes before the light died down again into a dull glow.

Severus grabbed a stopper that was just outside the triangle and sealed the vial. He sighed heavily and declared in a voice that was evidently full of emotion, "It- it worked."

Cedric wasted no time as Severus opened up his arms for the boy; he dived onto the older man and buried his face in the white robes, "Father!" sobbed Cedric.

It took a few moments of closeness before Cedric calmed down and Severus was able to reign in his emotions so that he could recover his snark; he looked to a quiet but no doubt 'itching-to-join-into-the-celebration' Harry, "Well then Potter, are you going to sit around forever or are you going to get in here?"

And Harry wasted no time at all.

He could say that the hug was an ordinary one but there was just something about the way that Severus wrapped his arms protectively around not just Cedric but Harry too and he didn't mind one bit as he burrowed deeper into the embrace.

Xxx

"Snape! Headmaster Snape!"

Their moment vanished into thin air the moment that Kingsleys' voice boomed from Severus' office.

"Merlin, I gather that the minister has got wind of our ritual, best not keep him waiting."

All three got off the floor as Severus made a dash for his office.

Kingsley no less than yelled when Severus walked through the door, "What in Merlins name were you thinking Severus, a familial ritual on Harry Potters' son?"

"No Hello minister, how unlike you," drawled Severus.

"Don't play games Snape; this is Harry Potters' child we're talking about here."

"You think I don't realise that?"

"I think you realise you realise that all too well!"

"If I may minister; you do understand that this would not have worked unless Potter himself had given his permission?"

"And I have, wholeheartedly," said Harry as he entered the room.

"Potter," said Kingsley as a way of greeting.

Harry only inclined his head as Cedric bolted past him to latch onto Severus' leg.

"He seems rather fond of you Snape," said Kingsley after observing the child and his new father for a while.

"He is, and can I just say that I chose Severus myself-"

"Potter," warned Severus.

"I saw his potential to be a great father to Cedric and I convinced him."

"Potter, I can most certainly handle this myself."

"Harry," said Kingsley, interrupting the little argument unfolding in front of him, "it is to my understanding that the biological mother of this little boy has been discovered- at least to a select few handling this case in the ministry and I also know that she is seeking custody of the child, which is now impossible might I add since this bond revokes all her rights as a mother. Why did you do that Harry?"

Harry hesitated for a while before he answered, "It was never my intention to take away her rights but the only way that I could ensure a stable parent for my son and his protection was by taking part in this familial ritual and it just so happened that Cho-"

"Chang?" questioned Kingsley.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face with both his hands before speaking, "Please minister, don't-"

Kingsley held up a hand, "Relax Mr Potter, it isn't my place to speak on the matter besides I was merely curious. Please continue."

Harry nodded, "As I was saying, losing her rights was only because of the ritual we performed, I didn't plan it. I will allow her into Cedrics life if she still wants it that way but I can't allow her to try to snatch him away from me," he paused for a second, "or Severus."

Kingsley sighed heavily before he spoke, "Harry, this ritual isn't illegal. I'm not here to press charges or try to separate you three however I did come to hear your side of the story and let me just tell you that this is just the tip of the iceberg. People are going to be unhappy, they will complain and may even petition to get the ritual banned or try to get one or both of you jailed-"

Harry and Severus seemed to stiffen upon hearing this, "I said they will try however it is impossible because even if they are successful in banishing this ritual, it was performed when it was still legal therefore the law cannot punish you. That being said Mr Potter, there is a very distraught woman waiting in my office; waiting for me to get back to her and tell her that this was all just a sick joke."

"Hermione," whispered Harry. Really, he felt like he had been extremely thick headed; his plan to speak to Ron and Hermione as soon as the ritual was complete and to explain everything had backfired badly because Harry failed to take into account that Hermione worked in the part of the ministry that authorised all documentation and legal requests so naturally when the altered document of Cedrics' custody had showed up, she would be the one to see it.

"Yes Mr Potter," replied Kingsley, "I suggest that you speak to her rather than me so I'll send her through when I get back. Good day gentlemen."

And with that the minister floo'd back to the ministry.

Harry sagged against the nearest wall.

"We will get thorough this Harry, together," said Severus.

Harry smiled weakly at the older wizard, "I don't doubt that Severus but I guess that I just hoped that we would have some time as a family before all of this came out, some time to enjoy it all you know."

Severus sank down to the floor next to Harry who, while speaking had slid down the wall. Severus wrapped an arm around Harrys' shoulders as Cedric settled to the other side of him, "I do know Harry, but lets hope that since this is all out sooner, it will be all dealt with sooner as well," then he smiled, it was that big, happy, uncharacteristic smile that made Harry feel as if they could really get through this in one piece.

Then the Floo flared and Harry felt like all hope was lost…

**Review Please :-)**


	9. In The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well here's a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one and continue to send me your love, I really appreciate it!
> 
> A small but important note on this chapter: There is no Hermione bashing in this story; there is a reason for her actions which will be found out in later chapters…
> 
> Remember to review! xoxo

Just as the floo flared, Severus apparated out of his office (headmasters' perks) with Cedric, leaving Harry, just as he asked, alone to deal with Hermione.

Hermione stepped out of the floo, dusted the ash off her ministry robes and turned to face Harry, "Harry," greeted Hermione.

"Hermione," replied Harry.

Hermione looked lost for words for a few moments as she looked upon Harry, then suddenly she began her tirade, "Oh Harry, what have you done?"

"It's legal-"

"That doesn't make it correct!"

"I would have discussed this with you and Ron beforehand but I knew that you may try to talk me out of it and-"

"That I may?" she scoffed, "Of all the reckless, irresponsible things-"

"I'll have you know that I've thought about this for quite some time before I made a decision," defended Harry.

"Well clearly time didn't do you any justice then!"

Harry took a deep breath; shouting wasn't going to get them anywhere and if he had any chance of being able to explain this to his best friend, he needed to remain calm.

"Hermione, please just give me a chance to explain-"

"To explain why you took a mothers' rights away?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I didn't take this decision alone; everyone involved had a role in making the decision, that's what you fail to understand!"

Hermione laughed, a cruel laugh, a mocking laugh, a laugh tainted with disbelief, "And who helped you? Your five year old son? He's five Harry, five, and you used the fact that Cho wasn't there all those years to your advantage, to help sway him. Of course he's going to agree when you propose a parent who'd spend endless time with him after all that he's been through but really Harry, she was making an effort! Cho was making an effort this time around and you deliberately stood in her way."

It was Harrys' turn to look at Hermione in disbelief, "Are you honestly going to stand there and defend her? Are you going to defend the woman who abandoned her child, the woman who didn't want her child in the first place! Hermione, why do you think she's back? Forget that, just think, what an opportune time to come back; when her childs' father is being labelled as gay and in a relationship with his former professor. Perfect time to play betrayed mother when you're a downright homophobe isn't it?"

Hermione was just about to respond when Harry spoke again.

"And did you know that she filed for full custody of Cedric with no intention to actually follow through," at Hermiones' puzzled expression he elaborated, "She knew that I'd never stand for that but lets not apply for joint custody and make it too obvious that you're using your rights as a mother to milk the childs' father of galleons now right? That's been her plan since she read the article; rob me of my money and my chance at a family."

Hermione finally spoke, questioning something that struck her when Harry ended his sentence, "Your family? Harry, are you and Severus-"

"No! There's nothing between us but she thought there was and she didn't like it."

There was silence for a long while before Harry spoke, "I don't believe that you of all people would be mad at me for trying to save my- for giving my son hope, so tell me what really is the problem?"

That seemed to shock Hermione out of her thoughts as she once again looked ready to hex Harry, "Be that as it may, this is a personal battle between you and Cho. You shouldn't have involved your son in it."

"'Be that as it may', you make it sound like an irrelevant piece of the puzzle! Have you actually thought about what could happen if someone who didn't give a care in the world for their child ended up with joint custody? I don't want my son to be neglected, I don't want him in the clutches of that woman, defenceless and feeling as if he deserves all the ridicule only because he doesn't want to be cast away from a mother who already abandoned him once. She's doing this to try to keep away her son from something she believes is wrong and if that's her only reason for wanting to fight for her son, it can't even be counted as a fight at all then."

"She's going to resent him Harry. She's going to hate him for choosing Severus over her and years down the line when he wants to meet his mother, when he's finally old enough to understand everything, she's going to want nothing to do with him and it's going to be all your fault! Do you really want to start something like that Harry?"

Harry felt like he was explaining the same thing to everyone constantly, "It's already done Hermione. Severus is now Cedrics' father and there's nothing you or Cho can do about it, is there?"

Hermione huffed, "You just don't get it, do you Harry? This was wrong and I'm sorry but I can't support you on this. Take it from someone with first hand experience, separating parents from their children is a territory that you should never enter, not unless you're prepared to get hurt beyond measure."

With that said, Hermione glared at Harry one last time before floo'ing back to the ministry.

Harry stared at where Hermione had been just seconds earlier; the glare, it wasn't filled with loathing and disgust. Instead it showed pain and suffering and while Harry knew that Hermione, just like all of the other survivors of the war, had been through a lot, he couldn't place why all of her emotions were suddenly surfacing so strongly.

Xxx

Harry walked back into Severus' private quarters and still deep in thought, slumped down onto the couch in the living room.

"Potter!" came the yell from below him.

Harry was startled by the shout but not enough to make him jump back to his feet; in fact, an odd smirk took over his features as he realised that he had just sat on the lap of none other than Severus Snape.

Harry leaned back and seemed to be making himself more comfortable.

"Potter, did you not hear me? Get yourself off me at once!"

Harry just chuckled and burrowed further into the warm body, "You really shouldn't wear black and then sit on a black couch Severus so technically this is all your fault."

Severus sighed, "Point noted, now Get. Off. Me!"

"Where's Cedric," asked Harry casually.

"Molests me first then bothers to check whether his son is in the room," mumbled Severus to Harrys' back. Then in a much louder voice, "He is getting ready; we are going out for lunch."

This made Harry turn in the older wizards lap, "Lunch, without me?"

Severus glared at him, "I do believe that when I said 'we', it implied all three of us but just for your much slower mental functions Potter- You, me and our son will be going out for lunch today. Is that acceptable your highness?"

Harry grinned at Severus, "I love it when you say 'our son', it makes it sound like we actually-"

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence, Severus stood up forcefully and Harry was hoisted up and off heading straight for the floor it seemed had it not been for the strong hand that gripped the back of his ritual robes.

"Go and get dressed Potter, there is a new restaurant that has just opened up in Hogsmeade."

Harry seemed to be contemplating something before he spoke, "No, let's go to muggle London. There's this place that Cedric really loves and I'm sure he misses it since we arrived here."

Severus gave a long suffering sigh before he agreed; "Very well, I shall go change as well," and then he made his way to his bedroom door.

He was stopped in his tracks by Harrys' voice, "You know that you could have done that a long time ago right, hoisting me off your lap I mean," said Harry in a deceptively innocent voice as he called for a house elf to bring him his clothes.

Xxx

It had been an hour of utter peace and quiet; one of the reasons that Harry had chosen a muggle restaurant instead of one in Hogsmeade.

Cedric had retreated to his favourite part of the restaurant, the play area where he could jump and climb and play with all the other kids.

Harry and Severus took turns to go watch him until they just decided to sit next to one another facing Cedric where he played.

The silence was comfortable when Harry broke it, "Thank you Severus," he said as he placed his hand over Severus' on the table.

Severus seemed to be in deep thought for he startled upon the contact but was quick to place his other hand over Harrys' and give a small squeeze of reassurance, "There is nothing for which you need to thank me."

"You're gonna be a great father you know," said Harry after a few moments.

"I hope that you right, for both yours and Cedrics sake."

Harry turned a bit to his left so that he could face the older man, "I don't just mean to Cedric, you already are a great dad to him; I mean to any other child that you may decide to have in the future."

Severus seemed to be fighting a smile as he said, "Why Mr Potter, is that an offer?"

Harry blushed deep red before replying, "Just a thought," then he faced forwards again.

They watched Cedric play for a while longer before Severus spoke, "You never did tell me what went on with you and Granger after I left. Kingsley said that she was furious however, your mood since your talk with her betrays that."

"Observant git," Severus chuckled before Harry continued, "Ever heard of laughing to avoid crying?"

"That bad?"

Harry sighed, "I just thought that above all, my friends would understand and support me… I guess I was wrong."

"It is a sensitive topic, no doubt it would take some time but they have stuck with you through far worse; I shall advise you to not lose hope now," offered Severus.

Harry smiled as he contemplated Severus' words, "Thank you for that."

Severus smiled back, a genuine smile, "Anytime."

Just then, Cedric came running towards them: "Papa, Daddy; its going to rain look!"

Both Harry and Severus looked outside and couldn't believe their eyes; not just an hour ago had they looked outside and the day was sunny as ever and now the sky was dark and grey; a storm looked to be brewing.

"Well then Champ, go say goodbye to your friends so we can leave before it gets bad," said Harry.

While Cedric returned to his friends, Severus said, "Why Potter never took you as one afraid of the rain before."

Harry mock glared at Severus before replying, "It's actually more for your benefit; don't think you'd appreciate being sopping wet in the rain."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry before turning to the returning Cedric and smiling warmly, "Ready to leave son?"

"Yes papa."

Xxx

It was just their luck that the moment they stepped out of the restaurant was when it started to pour.

"Oh no, we still need to get to the apparation point away from the muggles," said Harry.

"Papa, Daddy, lets go play in the rain," said Cedric excitedly.

"No Cedric, under no circumstances will-"

Severus placed his hand on Harrys' forearm, "Don't be such a spoilsport Potter, and let's go have some fun."

With that, Severus took Cedrics hand and led him out into the street where he took the little boy in his arms and spun him until they were both dizzy, leaving Harry behind to watch.

"Severus Snape and having fun?" mused Harry then in a much louder voice, "Did you just call me a spoilsport?"

Severus returned back to Harrys' side, "Yes Potter, I did. Now are you coming or do I need to take you forcefully?"

Harry was just about to ask what 'taking forcefully' involved but decided to remain defiant.

Before he could even process what was happening, Severus had scooped him up into his arms- bridal style- and proceeded to carry him out into the rain…  _thank God he'd forgone the glasses._

Harry had no choice but to wrap his arms around the older mans' neck as he was carried away.

Cedric seemed overjoyed to see his Daddy in his new Papas' arms as he asked excitedly, "Are you going to marry each other now?"

Harry glared at Cedric while Severus looked at Harry with a much softer expression remembering the conversation he'd overheard just the night before about Harrys' admiration for him.

Severus asked, "I don't know Cedric, what do you say Potter- Harry, would you like to get married?"

Harry turned his glare to Severus so fast, he may have got whiplash or if Severus wasn't holding him so securely against his own body, may have ended up on the floor.

"What?" questioned Harry.

Severus leaned forward so that he could speak into Harrys' ear, "It was a joke Potter, unless of course you want to; I daresay that I shall be more that amiable."

Harry shivered slightly and it was not due to the rain, "Severus, behave… Cedric is-"

"Busy playing in the rain," purred Severus they both then turned to look at the little boy who seemed oblivious to his parents while he enjoyed the puddles.

Severus placed Harry back on his feet and Harry immediately felt the loss of Severus' body heat as the older wizard made a bee line for Cedric who proceeded to run away thereby starting a game of catch which made Harry shake off the feelings from his and Severus' interlude and join in on the fun.

Xxx

By the time Severus had apparated all three of them to his own quarters, they were drenched, a little muddy and Harry was on his 7th sneeze.

Severus cast a drying charm as well as a warming charm on all of them as Harry spoke, "Merlin, how did it get this late? Cedric you have to be up early tomorrow and I have classes to teach so let's get you to bed okay."

Severus all of a sudden seemed to be at full attention, "Are you leaving Harry?"

"Well that was the plan wasn't it? I mean we've been in here since early morning and we can't impose-"

"Don't you dare complete that sentence Potter. Cedric is my son too and I cannot believe that you think remaining here would be imposing. Family don't impose Harry," Severus sounded almost pleading as he spoke his last sentence, almost as if he was pleading for Harry not to leave with Cedric.

"Severus-" began Harry before he was interrupted by a silver Jack Russel patronus.

"Harry, mate, where are you? I've been outside your quarters for the last 10 minutes," said Rons' voice as it was emitted from the silvery glow.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'd better go see what Ron wants; no doubt that he has already spoken to Hermione. Uhm… you sure you're gonna be okay with Cedric here?"

"No doubts however do remember what I told you earlier Harry; it's a shock to them, they will eventually come around," said Severus as he placed a comforting hand on Harrys' shoulder.

Harry smiled up at Severus and a question struck him, "So do you want me to- uhm you know after…"

Severus gave Harry a smile of his own, "Yes Harry, please return once you are done speaking with Mr Weasley."

With that said Harry walked out of Severus' quarters through his office and descended the staircase. He was mindful of his upcoming conversation with his best friend however the daunting feeling of it all was gone as it was replaced with a sudden giddiness of how Severus' touch seemed to linger on…

**Review Please :-)**


	10. Friends, Feuds and Lovers Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who have left their love on this story; I really appreciate it!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

As Harry rounded the last corner to his rooms he noticed Ron who was standing outside his door looking highly agitated; Harry realised that this probably wasn't going to be good for him but he'd have to face his best friend at some point.

"Hey Ron," greeted Harry warmly.

Ron spun around at the mention of his name and did the last thing Harry expected, he hugged Harry.

"Harry, mate… God I thought you were avoiding me," he let Harry go and took a moment to look over his best friend, "You look good, Snape and the students treating you well then?"

Harry hadn't got a chance to get over his shock from the hug and when Ron chose to ask over his well being before jumping straight to the familial ritual, as expected, Harry thought that he at least had to ask what was going on.

"Yeah, I'm good… I actually thought uhm- Hermione?" finished off Harry lamely.

Ron scratched the back of his neck while blushing slightly, "We had a talk and you know," he sighed heavily before he said, "What the heck Harry, you're my best mate and Hermione is my girlfriend and I hate that we all can't just agree to support you right now but Mione has her reasons and as much as I love her, I can't just stand back and accuse you of doing something wrong because like her I know that you have your own reasons."

At the end, all Ron could do was take in a huge breath to compensate for his long winded rant.

"Wow Ron, think you need some fresh air now?" teased Harry.

Ron glared at Harry before its effect was ruined by his smile, "Actually I think I do; blimey, hope the rain has stopped."

Together they walked side by side, in silence however never once either wizard felt awkward or the need to break it.

Ron spoke first, "Hope I didn't disturb you mate?"

Harry hesitated, "No I was actually with Severus."

"Severus? You two getting on then?"

Harry glared at Ron, "Not like that!"

"Yeah alright but I'd bet he's not a git anymore for you to actually voluntarily spend time with him and not to mention trusting him with your son."

Harry just nodded; he found that Ron was being extra accommodating and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what Hermione told him.

Once they were out of the castle and standing beside the lake Harry decided to speak up, "I'm sorry Ron; I'm sorry for not telling you or Hermione and I'm sorry that I've hurt her so much with this but I never meant to…"

"Mione actually told me everything you said to her when she was here," Ron placed a hand on Harrys' shoulder, "its not that she doesn't believe you, it's just that what you did brought up the emotions regarding everything that she's facing at the moment-"

"Is she okay? Is Hermione okay Ron?" questioned Harry in a slightly alarmed tone.

"She's okay," he sighed, "It's not my place to talk about it but I think that with time you both will find out each others truths and maybe even understand each other better."

Harry swallowed thickly; he didn't know what to say to Ron or what to think of Hermione for that matter. Yes she seemed to be struggling with something of her own right now but that doesn't change the fact that she was keeping something from him all while she accused Harry of doing the same.

Rons seemed to reflect Harrys' silence and they both stood together for a while pondering things over before Ron decided that he needed to leave, "It's getting late and Hermione doesn't know I'm here so I better be heading back."

Harry looked up at that and said the one thing he had wanted to say most during this entire conversation, "I appreciate your support Ron and thanks for telling me about Hermione, I'll keep that in mind."

Ron smiled at Harry, "Don't let anyone ever make you question your decisions mate, especially when you believe in them with all your heart…"

And with that, Ron was on his way.

Harry actually had to smile at Rons' parting words; his friend had matured greatly once they'd graduated school and getting into the Auror Division at the Ministry seemed to make him that extra bit responsible.

He decided to just stay out for a little while longer. While the rain had stopped, the wind had an icy chill to it and somehow it made Harry feel better and more refreshed while he pondered over recent events in his mind.

A deep voice broke Harry out of his stupor; he turned around to find Severus staring at him intently.

"I thought that you had decided not to return to my rooms however here you are freezing your arse off," said Severus with mild irritation.

Harry stepped closer to him, "I'm sorry, I just lost track of time."

Severus sighed, "Was your conversation with Weasley just as bad as the one with Granger?"

Harry gave Severus a small smile, "We always expect the worst of Ron don't we?" Severus chuckled and Harry continued, "It was actually much calmer and he was more understanding than I would have ever imagined him to be," Harry took a deep breath, "It's nice to have people who support you when the rest of the world is against you."

Severus looked at Harry intently, "Harry you know that I shall always be at your side and there to hold you up when the rest of the world is trying to push you down."

Harry smiled and stepped even closer to Severus, this time so that there was just millimetres between their bodies.

Harry lifted both his hands to Severus' face and placed them on either cheek and then slowly as if memorizing every inch of his skin, Harry ran his hands down onto Severus' neck where he left them for a while.

He looked up at the older mans' features to only then realise that Severus' lips were parted and his eyes were closed. Then almost as slowly as Harry drew his hands over the other mans' face, he slowly wrapped both his arms around Severus' neck and hurriedly buried his face in the crook of Severus' neck.

Xxx

Severus opened his eyes when he felt Harry nuzzling into his neck and brought his own arms up to wrap around Harrys' waist and to pull him closer.

He rested his chin on Harrys' head and they stood in their embrace for a few long moments before Harry spoke, his voice slightly muffled by Severus' robes, "I don't think I've ever thanked you for being there for me Severus. You're my rock and not just for the sake of Cedric but I don't think that I could ever imagine my life afterwards if you ever left."

Severus slowly loosened his hold on Harry and pushed the younger wizard back so that he could look at him properly, "I'm never going to leave Harry, I promise."

The smile that Harry gave Severus was one that dreams were made of thought Severus, and he could never ever get tired of seeing it. He gave Harry one of his rare but genuine smiles before lowering his head slightly; he knew that it was a huge risk regarding the base of the friendship that they had but something told him that this was exactly what they had been building up to for weeks now and so he took the risk.

Xxx

When Severus lowered his head, Harry instinctively stretched upwards to meet Severus halfway however Severus seemed to suddenly have fallen deep into thought and while Harry didn't just want to jump the man, he couldn't let go of what might be his only chance.

Harry slid both his hands upwards from Severus' neck to the back of his head and slowly guided his lips to the older mans.

The moment their lips made contact, Severus shook out of his thoughts and sighed contently before moving his lips against Harrys'.

Their kiss was slow however it lacked no passion; it seemed like all of their frustration drained out through their kiss.

Harrys' hands were tangled in Severus' hair while Severus' right hand was placed between Harrys' shoulder blades and his left rested on Harrys' hip.

When they broke apart for air, Severus immediately latched onto Harrys' neck where he placed sweet kisses as Harry tilted his head to give Severus better access.

Severus placed one last kiss on Harrys' neck before looking at the younger wizard, "I have wanted to do that for a very long time."

Harry untangled his hands from Severus' hair, this time resting his left on Severus' shoulder and his right over the mans' heart, "Then why didn't you?"

"I was not sure whether it would be welcome," admitted Severus.

Harry once again buried his face in the older mans robes, "Just know that you'll always be welcome."

Severus smiled and ran his hands along Harrys' sides for a while before he spoke, "We should return to my rooms before we freeze to death out here."

Harry chuckled and placed an affectionate kiss on Severus' clothed shoulder before he asked, "You apparating us?"

Severus just smirked and replied, "Hold on tight."

And so Harry did.

Xxx

When they apparated directly into Severus' rooms, he thanked the Gods that Harry knew Cedric was asleep there otherwise he may have come across as a bit too presumptuous.

Harry clung to Severus even after he was well aware that they were once more on solid ground, and then with one last squeeze, he pulled away and looked directly at the older man with an expression that clearly asked: What now?

Severus just tilted his head to the side, glanced at the bed and then smirked at Harry, "Come to bed Potter."

Harry looked over at the sleeping Cedric and scowled at Severus who matched Harrys' scowl even though his eyes showed that he was highly amused but nevertheless, Harry got into bed on Cedrics' left while Severus got in on Cedrics' right and after exchanging a quick goodnight, both men joined their son in the land of dreams.

Xxx

The following morning at breakfast, Harry received two owls; one from Ron and the other from the Minister of Magic.

Rons' letter was brief; mostly reiterating his support from their previous conversation as well as conveying a message from Hermione which said that he needed to talk to Cho as soon as possible if he didn't want her to find out about the ritual from other sources.

However once Harry opened the second letter, he found that that decision was clearly not his to make.

His focus on the content of the letters was so intent that he did not notice Severus waking up from his own seat at the table until he heard the mans' voice right next to his ear.

"Join me in my office if you will Professor Potter."

Harry started then quickly nodded and stood up to avoid any more embarrassment in front of the entire school.

The pair was silent throughout their walk to the headmasters' office however once inside, Severus turned around and looked almost sympathetically towards Harry, "If I am able to correctly recognise them, one of those owls was a ministry owl so tell me Harry, what hell have they decided to unleash on you now?"

Harry smiled at Severus' concern before answering, "They've ordered me to keep away from Cho for at least a few weeks or until they give me the go ahead. Apparently it's too risky to have me tell her myself about the ritual or just to have the two of us in the same room together."

"That's barbaric," exclaimed Severus, "You both are two adults and if the ministry holds any truth to their claim of being able to control the wizarding population then they would allow you two the time to talk things over rather than believing you were going to hex each other into oblivion."

Harry sighed, "That's actually what Ron and Hermione wanted me to do as well," at Severus' confused expression he explained, "They wanted me to speak to her before anyone else does but I actually think I see their point-"

"Harry, you can't possibly-"

"Actually Severus, if someone did that to me- even if I wasn't a good father- I'd be furious and it may sound coward but I really wasn't anticipating telling Cho about the ritual; she can be hot headed and a bit careless with her wand sometimes."

Severus led Harry to the couch in his office before he spoke, "No one is calling you a coward and while it may have been a good thing to speak to her yourself, I understand your fears and if you are happy with the ministry's decision then so am I."

Harry smiled at Severus and moved a bit closer to him so that their thighs were now touching, "Not exactly happy but more like relieved."

Severus nodded in understanding, "Did they say why they want so much time?"

"Apparently they're going to take as much time as they need to explain everything thoroughly to her and then at the end of it they want to arrange a press release- only if we want to that is- to make it public that you're Cedrics' father."

Severus moved slightly away from Harry so that he could face him and he had a disbelieving expression on his face, "And they think that Cho is just going to accept that?"

Harry also turned slightly towards Severus, "They're doing it for her benefit- for all of us actually because if we just leave things as they are anyone and by that I mean Rita bloody Skeeter will come by and change all of the events casting at least one of us in a bad light to the rest of the world."

"I'm sorry Harry but I just don't see how the world is going to just take in all of this if the truth about the ritual performed is not revealed," said Severus as he stood and walked towards a window.

Harry stood as well and followed the headmaster, "That's just the thing Severus," he placed a hand on Severus' arm and turned the man to face him, "Kingsley accepts what we did, he knows why we did it and that we had every right to," Severus' eyes widened, "He spoke to the social worker in charge of Cho and Cedrics' case immediately after he left here yesterday and she was onto Cho from the very first visit.

"It seems that Cho hardly stood a chance at gaining custody through that channel and Kingsley was more than convinced that once she got to know she would have gone for a more aggressive approach by dragging me to court for a custody battle. We have the Minister of Magic behind us Severus and here," Harry handed Severus the letter, "Read this, it has everything in it; Kingsley thinks that its about time that others in our position got to know of the ritual so that maybe they can be helped too!"

Severus took the letter and skimmed through it quickly, "Harry, I understand your excitement for this to all work out but if Kingsleys' initial conversation with Cho doesn't work out then there may be a lot of opposition from the public at the press release. The latter part of this letter depends on everything running smoothly with the former."

"You think that I'm not prepared for Howlers and angry mothers and even fathers to ambush me when this all gets out? It's going to happen anyway, whether Cho understands or not and besides Severus, we have each other so I'm positive we'll get through this."

Severus ran a hand through his hair and then placed the letter on his desk to read properly when he had the chance, he then pulled Harry against him in a firm embrace and buried his face into the younger mans' soft hair, "You are far too brave and trusting of this world."

Harry chuckled into Severus' neck, his warm breath tickling Severus and sending shivers down his spine, "I guess it comes in handy when you're with a man who's always so suspicious of the world."

Severus pressed a kiss to Harrys' hair, tightened his hold for a second then released the younger man. Harry leaned up and placed a kiss at the corner of Severus' smiling mouth before turning around, "I have classes to teach today, until later headmaster."

"Later," repeated Severus with barely suppressed enthusiasm.

**Review Please :-)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so we are reaching an absolute turning point in this story and I promise to have the next chapter up soon however I just wanted to say that when you guys review and leave me your predictions on events in the story, it actually is great because sometimes I use those predictions to add an extra bit of detail to the story however I must say that I'm not explicitly asking for suggestions because I do already have this story planned out so don't get me wrong!
> 
> The baseline of this A/N was to say thank you to everyone who reviews and makes me smile with your interest in my writing and also to everyone who just basically have given my stories a chance because a writer and their fanfiction is nothing without its readers! ;-)


	11. Friends, Feuds and Lovers Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, I feel so accomplished after writing this chapter!
> 
> I really hope you guys like it…
> 
> I must say thank you to everyone after all the support from the last chapter…
> 
> It was truly wonderful reading your feedback, predictions and suggestions and feel free to continue to send me all of those and also any questions that you have, I will be happy to answer!
> 
> I really wanna know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter- the turning point is here!
> 
> So review, send your love through and most importantly enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

Harry and Severus' first fight or as Harry dubbed it, 'Severus' absolutely sappy and sentimental declaration of himself as a family man' happened the evening after receiving the letter from the minister.

Harry had spent a good few hours at Severus' quarters after dinner and then checking his watch, decided it was time to leave.

"I should really get going now if I want any chance at being up in time for classes tomorrow," he ignored Severus' questioning look as he asked, "So do you want Cedric to stay up here with you tonight?"

Severus stood up and looked intently at Harry, "And where may I ask are you off to Potter?"

Confused by the use of his last name, Harry answered shortly, "My quarters of course."

Severus seemed to stare at Harry forever before he said, "Very well. Leave."

The older wizard turned around in a flourish of robes before striding into his bedroom and slamming the door.

_What the-_ thought Harry as he approached Severus' closed door cautiously and almost as if he believed the man would emerge in a rush just to hex him for whatever offence he had just committed.

Before he could even call out for Severus, said man did in fact emerge from his bedroom in a rush however without his wand in hand or a curse on the tip of his tongue as Harry expected.

"What I don't understand Potter," began Severus as if he never even left the room in the first place, "is how you actually came upon the belief that I'd want you to leave here anyway."

After a few moment of simply staring at the utterly confused man, Harry realised that the man was expecting an answer.

"Oh well I can't actually continue to impose on you and sponge off your hospitality now can I?"

"Don't answer my question with a question Potter; and you most definitely are not sponging off on anything. The mere idea of you thinking that having you and my son here is a chore for me," he scoffed, "utterly ridiculous," he mumbled under his breath.

Harry couldn't hold back a chuckle even though he knew that Severus was absolutely serious at the moment, "Aww Sevvy, if you wanted me to move in, you could have just asked me like a normal person would."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry warningly when Harry absolutely mutilated his name but upon hearing the last part, he decided to defend himself adamantly.

In his best lecturing voice, Severus started his speech, "I was not asking you to move in Potter; I was merely stating that in order to give Cedric the family we promised, it might not be such a good idea to behave as if we are a divorced couple with shared custody of him by passing him between our quarters. It might however be more feasible for you to remain here with him, and by default me-"

Harry interrupted, "God, you make everything so complicated, yes, I'll move in here with you Severus!"

"Do not interrupt- what, you will?"

"Yes," stated Harry simply.

Severus seemed to think for a moment before smirked and asked, "So where do you wish to sleep  _Harry_ ," Harrys' name was almost purred out by the older man, "I am sure that Hogwarts will assist me in adding another bedroom to my quarters just for you."

Harry however caught on as soon as he spotted Severus' smirk; he walked up to the other wizard, wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered into Severus' ears, "Or we could just save ourselves all the trouble and time and simply make do with what we already have."

Severus ran his hands down Harrys' back teasingly before hooking his thumbs in Harrys' belt loops, laying his palm flat on the curve of Harrys' arse.

He whispered back to Harry, just as seductively, "Surely we can do just that… and right now we have a bed occupied by our five year old son so I suggest we go get some rest."

When Severus gave Harry a light kiss of his forehead and separated from him, Harry could see that the man wore and evil smile.

"You just know how to kill the mood, don't you Severus!" Harry huffed at the man before he stalked to the bedroom after him.

Xxx

Days passed and each day a new item of Harrys' would appear in Severus' quarters until at the end of the week when Severus' quarters looked utterly homey and well lived in after Harry and Cedric had finished moving in.

Harry, Cedric and Severus still slept in Severus' bedroom and Severus knew that sooner or later he was going to have to add a second bedroom to his quarters to accommodate the little boy however he was a little apprehensive on how Harry would feel about that.

Sure, Harry had on many an occasion insinuated that he wouldn't mind if it was just him and Severus sleeping side-by-side but Severus still didn't want to push it.

Xxx

There hadn't been any more correspondence from Kingsley regarding his progress or lack thereof with Cho and while Harry and Severus had to keep mum with regards to the rest of the wizarding world, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it from the staff at Hogwarts. Thankfully the students were as oblivious as ever and paid no mind to the comings and goings of their headmaster and their favourite DADA professor.

It was after a long and thorough discussion with Severus that Harry owled the Minister of Magic to ask permission to let the other teacher know what was going on.

It took an entire day for a reply to arrive but when it did, Harry who was sitting on the couch in Severus'- no his and Severus' quarters, groaned in disbelief.

"Don't tell me that Kingsley has refused us," questioned Severus upon hearing Harry make a noise of displeasure.

"He gave us permission all right but there's something else," Harry sighed, "He believes that he's getting absolutely no where with Cho. She was furious when she found out about the ritual and now she just plainly refuses to hear reason."

Severus walked over to where Harry sat, sat down beside the younger man and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Once the initial shock wares off, I am sure that Cho will take the time to understand."

Harry looked at Severus with disbelief showing clearly on his face, "I never thought that the first time I would hear you being optimistic, it would be towards Cho of all people! And besides Severus, how long does it take for the 'initial shock' to ware off? Kingsley told her the very day that he made us aware of his plans and it's been a week already."

Severus snorted at Harrys' comment about his optimism but decided not to comment on it, "These things take time Harry and in all honesty I am quite surprised that she hasn't already tried to forcefully enter the castle demanding your blood."

Harry glared at the headmaster, "Yeah well I'm pretty sure that Kingsley has something on her preventing that."

Severus tightened his hold on Harry before he kissed Harrys' temple, "That aside for the moment, we should probably focus on what we have been given permission to do."

Harry leaned into Severus for a moment before he let out a shaky breath and stood up gesturing for Severus to do the same.

Xxx

Severus wasn't a fool and he knew that Harry expected the worst anyway, so when they were bombarded with questions and accusations in the staff room that afternoon, it wasn't really a shock.

But what they hadn't expected was Minerva to silence the lot with a single long winded speech of how Severus' bravery and capacity to love unconditionally combined with Harrys' direction and good nature is the perfect combination to ensure that Cedric grows into a fine young man.

In the end, both Severus and Harry were left a little red in the face due to Minerva's gushing however they were eternally grateful for her support and that they were now given the chance to explain everything without unnecessary interruptions.

They came to realise that this could be seen as a trial run before having to tell the rest of the world and the initial resistance from the staff reminded them that it was going to get far worse but after explanation upon explanation, it paid off to have the staff on their side; they were after all, one big family.

Xxx

Harry reported back to Kingsley on the success of getting the staff to understand and was met with an answering letter that alerted him that things were still the same regarding Cho.

It was a constant tug-of-war of emotions recently and it was starting to take its toll on Harry. He became exhausted faster and his concentration and attention began to decrease; despite knowing that he and Severus as well as everyone that knew the truth was fighting fiercely by his side, he still slipped into bed that night and lay down with the heaviest of hearts.

Xxx

There was something different this morning; Harry felt warmer and more secure. But there was also a heavy arm draped across his waist and a firm body pressed up behind him.

Severus, remembered Harry; despite sleeping in the same bed, they had never ever woken up in this position which could mostly be attributed to the fact that Cedric slept between them and also since Harry was the first one awake in the mornings so that he could get Cedric ready for day-care before attending to himself.

So if Severus was plastered to Harrys' back that meant that Cedric wasn't in bed anymore. Harry tried to struggle out of Severus' embrace in an effort to find his son but he found that the more he struggled, the tighter Severus' grip became; in that moment, he swore Severus reminded him of the Devils Snare from his first year.

Harry gave up and instead spoke softly, "Severus, Cedric isn't in bed and we're all going to be late if I don't get out of bed now," he cast a quick tempus and exclaimed louder than he meant to, "OH, Cedric was supposed to have left 10 minutes ago and we've already missed half of breakfast."

"Severus!" he shouted in exasperation when the older man chose not to answer him and instead nuzzle his nose further into the back of Harrys' neck.

Severus groaned and loosed his grip on Harry slightly, "You're much more pliant when you're asleep, stop shouting. Cedric has been taken care of and in fact he left 15 minutes ago," he placed his right leg between Harrys' and spoke, "now let me sleep."

Harry blushed bright red when he realised just how close he and Severus really were but that thought fled his mind when his irritation returned, "And you didn't think to wake me?"

"For once you seemed to be relaxed enough to sleep for longer than usual and I didn't have the heart to wake you," came the sleepy reply.

Harry had to smile at the thoughtfulness of the gesture even if it was going to make him late.

He turned in Severus' arms and the mans' eyes shot open as Harry raised his hand and gently ran it down the side of Severus' face, "Thank you," he whispered.

Severus only smiled and reached forward to capture Harrys' lips in a sweet kiss which grew heated instantaneously.

The older wizard took that opportunity to roll over and pin Harry to the bed and he devoured the Gryffindors' mouth and then moved onto his neck where he nipped and sucked and kissed Harry who could do nothing more than writhe under the firm body.

When Harry began to get hard, he realised that Severus had already been hard for sometime now and in his state of utter pleasure hadn't taken much notice to the way Severus was grinding his hips into Harrys'.

Harry didn't want their first time to be rushed, if that was even what Severus wanted to do in the future but judging from the groans and gasps from the older man, he wasn't too worried.

He knew that Severus would probably hate him right now but he managed to flip them over while kissing Severus allowing him the space to get off Severus and out of bed away from the temptation of the moment.

Severus looked at Harry in panic, worry set in when he thought that perhaps he went too far this time but he was quickly reassured when what could only be described as a seductive smile took over Harrys' face.

Severus pulled Harrys' pillow from beside him and pressed it into his face before holding it close to his chest and speaking, "You shouldn't get a man all hot and bothered if you have no intention of taking care of him Mr Potter."

Harry just laughed and pointed to the bathroom door, "Showers right there Headmaster Snape."

Severus couldn't even be angry at Harry for leaving him hanging; there was something in Harrys' expression that held promise and Severus padded off to the bathroom with that thought in mind.

Xxx

_Mr Potter_

_Since we have been regularly communicating about the progress of my discussions with Cho Wood nee Chang, I thought that it would only be proper for me to let you know that we seem to have finally reached an agreement with her._

_I am well aware that to fulfil our end of the agreement, the proper protocol would be to speak with Headmaster Severus Snape however we are also aware of the fact that the headmaster does not forgive easily so we have endeavoured to seek your assistance with hopes that you will realise the importance of this agreement and therefore lend a hand in helping the headmaster understand as well._

_In an effort to fully understand and finally get closure, Mrs Wood has requested that we allow her time to speak with you in private._

_We understand that you may be wary of this and so we take it upon ourselves to ensure you that Mrs Wood will cause you and your family no harm whatsoever._

_We also believe that the best place for this meeting to be carried out will be at Hogwarts and that is where we will need Headmaster Snapes' approval._

_This cannot be easy Mr Potter and we understand the circumstances however if you want any chance at living a normal life and giving your son a normal life away from his mothers influence, I ask that you seriously consider this._

_Please send through a reply before the end of day tomorrow._

_Minister of Magic_

_Kingsley Shaklebolt_

Xxx

"Severus," said Harry as he walked into the mans' office.

Severus looked up from his work and smiled at Harry, "Yes Harry?"

Harry knew that Severus was only being polite but he couldn't help the colour that rose on his cheeks when he looked at the man and remembered their morning.

He cleared his throat, "Uhm actually, if you're busy I'll-"

Severus stood, "Tell me Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and handed Severus the letter.

He watched as Severus read and noticed the many facial expressions and finally the frown.

"Impossible, not happening," declared Severus as he handed the note back to Harry.

"But-"

"But what Harry? You should be the last person needing to question me on why I am not comfortable about opening up my school to this woman!"

"Severus pl-"

"And you want me to trust her with you… all alone. Merlin, who knows what this woman is even capable of. Kingsley must be mad to think I'd consider it even more to think I'll allow it."

Harry had enough, "SEVERUS!"

Severus seemed to be in a daze with his fury and so when he heard Harry shout out his name, his head snapped up and he looked like he was seeing the younger man for the first time.

"Listen to me Severus, please! I know how you feel because I feel the same. Don't you ever think that any of the pain she has caused me has lessened simply because I'm considering this, it hasn't Severus… but I want to see my son happy, I want to see you happy and I just want for us to be happy as a family; do you think that will happen if we don't settle things with Cho?

"Severus, you mean the world to me and to Cedric and I know that we mean just as much to you but I don't think that I need protection now; I need support Severus, your support because it finally seems like once and for all we're going to get our happy ending and I want that, don't you?"

Severus walked over to Harry and settled his right palm on Harrys' cheek, "I want that."

"Then do this for me," Harry looked intently into Severus' eyes and covered Severus' hand on his cheek with his own before turning his head so that his lips touched the other mans' palm, "Please," he whispered against the soft skin.

Severus felt a soft kiss being placed on his palm and uttered a soft "Yes" which wouldn't have been heard if Harry hadn't been listening so attentively.

Harry smiled and kissed Severus on the cheek, "Thank you, I'll go tell Kingsley."

Severus sighed, he would do almost anything for Harry and Cedric but he knew that both father and son have him wrapped so tightly around their little fingers that the 'almost' is non existent and goes straight to anything at all.

"Harry, use the floo; it is faster and the faster that woman arrives and leaves, the quicker will I have peace and quiet bestowed upon myself!"

Harry snorted at Severus' comment but otherwise went straight to the fireplace to call Kingsley.

Xxx

Severus had only heard Harrys' side of the conversation which was why when Harry informed him that Cho and her husband Oliver would be arriving in a few minutes, he looked confused as ever.

"I thought you said the sooner they arrive the sooner you can have peace," teased Harry.

Severus schooled his features, "Oh believe me, I am happy but I just didn't expect them right at this moment. Which floo will they be arriving through?"

"The one in my quarters; they can sleep there for their stay as well… I doubt that I'd need the place anyway, right Severus?" asked Harry with a leer.

Severus just growled low in his throat and tried to make a grab for Harry around his waist but the younger wizard moved away just in time and spoke between his laughs, "None of that Sir! I should have been gone about 10 minutes ago," he said in a pseudo official tone as he rushed out of the office and left a grinning but quite worried Severus behind.

Xxx

"Cho, Oliver," greeted Harry as the couple stepped out of the fireplace.

"Harry," greeted Cho while Oliver simply inclined his head.

Harry swallowed visibly; this was going to be awkward and he had no idea where to begin so he settled for showing Cho and Oliver where they would be staying before tackling the problem head on.

"So Cho, I uhm heard that you and Kingsley reached an understanding which led to this meeting."

Cho and Oliver glanced at each other before the latter nodded and announced that he would be taking a walk outside to grant them privacy.

Cho turned her back to Harry and started to walk towards a window.

"I told the minister that if he let me come here and speak with you, I'd work out an agreement between the two of us," she turned to face Harry, "Where's Callum?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Day-care," answered Harry shortly, "And what precisely do you have in mind for this agreement?" asked Harry, in no mood to beat around the bush.

"Harry, you've taken my child away from me- nothing I can do about that but something can be done to ensure me that my son is going to be raised with the best of values," Harry looked at her calculatingly for a while before she continued, "So, I've asked a friend of mine to meet us in Hogsmeade later. You'll love her- she's smart, sweet and utterly gorgeous!"

Harrys' confusion was written all over his face, "What does that have to do with us Cho?"

Cho rolled her eyes and took a moment before she answered Harry, "You know, for someone who took out a Dark Lord when he was seventeen, you're utterly thick," Harry turned red and was about to open his mouth with a scathing remark of his own before Cho spoke again, "Sorry, that was uncalled for but what I am trying to say Harry, is that if you're so adamant on finding a partner to help you raise Callum then I'll be more than happy to help you find one."

Harry was seething; there were no other words to describe the absolute fury and utter disgust he felt towards Cho right now.

"In case you haven't noticed Cho, Cedric already has another parent- one who has done a far better job in the last few weeks than you've managed to do in the last five years!"

Cho laughed, she actually burst into hysterical laughter.

"Please don't tell me that you're referring to that death eater Snape!"

"How dare you say that," Harrys' face was red and he was advancing on Cho with each spoken word, "How dare you show him anything other than respect? If it wasn't for Severus, you and the rest of the students would probably have been tortured to death during the war!"

Cho wisely shut her mouth when she realised that Harry was now rather close to her and the air around him had started to crackle with magic; she went for a different approach.

Harry started when he felt Cho run a hand down his chest in a light caress, "What-"

"Harry, you surely don't want to spend the rest of your life with a man a miss out on the pleasures of a woman's body now do you?"

Harry hastily took a step back as Cho stepped forward.

Cho continued on, her voice now in a noticeably low tone, "I'm sure that I can find a way to remind you and change your mind…"

Harry now had enough pieces of the puzzle together to come back to himself and create a larger distance between himself and Cho, "You're insane and you're married."

Cho chuckled, "I most certainly am and I'm definitely not talking about myself… I love Oliver way too much to destroy what we have however I know many enticing young women who would keep you happy for the rest of your life Harry."

"NO! I'm with Severus and I'm gay! I don't want women, hell I don't even want another man!"

"I will not allow my child to be raised by two men!" her teasing tone gone, "And I most certainly won't stand for my son being tarnished by something so unnatural as two men in a relationship together!"

"You're being unreasonable!" shouted Harry.

"I'm not unreasonable!" shouted Cho as suddenly tears started to fall down her face, "You're the one that took my child away and I'm trying to offer you a solution to this problem by giving you a way to have my son properly taken care of now that his mother doesn't have any rights-"

"Cedric has been properly taken care of for the last five years and more so, these past few months since he's met Severus so don't play the agonising mother act on me now, it's not going to work!"

With that, Harry turned away from Cho and stalked out of room and into the corridor, intent of just going back to his and Severus' quarters to calm down for a while.

Xxx

By the time Harry reached the Gargoyle to Severus' office, his rage had returned.

He knew that couldn't go up to Severus looking like he was about to commit murder because if Severus took one look at his face, all his doubts about letting Cho into the castle would come rushing back and he'd personally haul the woman out before Harry even had a chance to speak to her again.

Yes, after everything that happened, Harry was still planning on meeting with Cho again.

He couldn't quite believe that she'd have the audacity to impose on his personal life and for that, he was exceedingly furious but this was also the first time they had met since everything had come to light and Harry was far from giving up. Giving up meant that he may never be able to live with his family without Chos' constant meddling and that was just not acceptable!

Harry leaned against the wall before ascending the stairs, trying his best to rein in his emotions in order to be a convincing act to Severus.

Xxx

Harry walked into the living room and bodily flung himself onto the couch; seeing the fire crackling and the comfortable furniture, Harry became plagued with exhaustion.

"At least this time you didn't land on me," came an amused voice from his left.

Harry chuckled as he burrowed his head further into the backrest of the soft couch, "You wouldn't even mind," shot back Harry teasingly.

"True," came the reply. Then in a serious tone Severus asked, "What was the outcome of your discussion with Cho?"

Harry just shrugged, "I'll go back again later."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just meant to say that emotions are running high and I'm guessing that once we've both had time to calm down, we can have a proper and civilised conversation."

"Can't say I'm satisfied with that answer but I trust you not to keep anything from me."

Harry clenched his already closed eyes shut more firmly trying to convince himself that he wasn't really keeping that much from Severus anyway.

Severus however, failed to notice Harrys' guilty reaction as his attention was focussed on the exposed expanse of skin on Harrys' neck due to his position.

He slowly moved closer to Harry as to not cause any suspicion before lowering his head and nipping at the smooth, soft skin.

Xxx

There was silence before Harry felt something tickle his neck, then a breath and before he could even summon the strength to open his eyes, the skin on his neck was nipped lightly before being sucked on.

Harry gasped and his hands immediately rose to rest on Severus' head as the man left a variety of love bites all over Harrys' tanned skin.

"Sev'rus," murmured Harry.

It was only then that Severus lifted his head up and shot Harry a truly beautiful smile, "Sorry, couldn't resist," he said as his lips descended on Harrys' in a wild passionate kiss.

Severus' hands moved over Harrys' body until he started to unbutton Harrys' shirt.

Harry for his part was perfectly content with just shifting his body so that his back was against the armrest and Severus kneeled between his legs.

"Don't get too comfortable," said Severus once he finished unbuttoning Harrys' shirt.

Harry was just about to ask what that meant when he felt Severus' weight leave him and seconds later was lifted into the mans' arms- bridal style.

Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder and began kissing and nipping the mans' neck- returning the favour- when a thought struck him.

His head lifted off Severus' shoulder as he looked at the man to say, "Cedric will be home soon."

Severus just smiled at him and answered, "No worries my love; Molly Weasley is baby-sitting for the night."

Severus looked so proud of himself that Harry immediately knew the man had planned all of this in advance and he couldn't really blame Severus since Harry had left him to take care of himself in the morning.

Harry returned to nuzzling the older wizards' neck, "Mmmm good."

Harry was thrown onto the bed before Severus divested both of them of their clothes.

Severus took a moment to admire Harrys' body; the light dusting of hair on his chest- like his own, the thin line of hair from his navel leading to his pubic hair and finally the proud member that stood out from its nest of curls.

Harry did the same to Severus; the older man was lean with pale skin marred by scars from his years of spying but if anything, those imperfections only turned Harry on further as he continued to run his eyes over the other mans' form, his eyes finally resting on Severus' cock: Long and thick and just calling out for attention.

Harry raised his arms to Severus in a silent request to join him, smiling as Severus lowered his body onto Harrys'.

The two men wasted no time in kissing each other breathless, memorising the feel of each others bodies and getting lost in the ecstasy of the moment.

Harrys' body arched when Severus took his nipple in his mouth for the first time, biting and sucking until it was red before moving on to the other.

Harry wasn't idle though; he allowed his hands to explore Severus' back, finding scars that he was yet to see while tracing his fingers over the muscles that rippled every time Severus moved against him.

When Harry reached around and took hold of Severus' cock- running his thumb over the leaking tip, all Severus could do was capture Harrys' lips in a searing kiss and allow the younger man to swallow his groans of pleasure.

Severus was getting close to the height of his pleasure; he gently removed Harrys' hand off his erection before slipping down Harrys' body and summoning a vial of lube from the dresser.

He kneeled between Harrys' parted legs- pushing them back until Harry grasped the back of his knees to keep his legs wide open for Severus.

When the first slick finger traced the rim of his hole, Harry gasped at the unfamiliar feeling but as Severus used his free hand to massage Harrys' balls, Harry started to relax until he barely noticed when a second finger was added.

As Severus stretched Harry, he searched around for Harrys' sweet spot, content when the younger wizard arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

Harry was ready and Severus took pleasure in finally coating his cock with the lube, admittedly stroking himself for longer than necessary before taking his cock in hand and running it from Harrys' cleft to his balls.

He teased Harry for a while, breath catching every so often when the head of his cock caught on the rim of Harrys' hole until neither man could stand it any longer.

Harry whined as Severus teased him endlessly, but his whine turned into a gasp of delight as Severus pushed in ever so slightly, steadying him with his left hand on Harrys' hip.

Severus locked eyes with Harry before Harry nodded for Severus to go further.

The initial burn turned into a feeling a fullness before it became utter and complete pleasure when Severus started to move inside him.

Shallow, hesitant thrusts soon turned into hard, fast strokes.

Every so often, Harry would gasp out for Severus to go harder or faster whenever his prostate was stimulated and Severus always obliged until he was eventually pounding Harry into the mattress.

The room was filled with moans and gasps and shouts as both men neared the pinnacle of pleasure.

"Ha- Harry," was all that was heard before Severus took hold of Harrys' cock and pumped it in time with his fervent thrusts.

Harry let out a deep, throaty moan and shouted out Severus' name as he clenched his arse around Severus' cock.

The mans' rhythm faltered and Harry felt himself let go as he arched his back and finally came all over Severus' hand and his own chest.

The first time Harry clenched around Severus, he thought that he might die of pleasure on the spot however when Harry came, the sounds elicited from him and the manner in which his body arched all became too much as Severus succumbed to one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever experienced.

Xxx

When both men came down from their high, Severus' cast a quick cleaning spell over their bodies and settled down more comfortably, pulling Harry close allowing the younger man to rest his head on Severus' chest.

Harry placed a kiss over Severus' heart as snuggled deeper into the warmth.

"That was brilliant," mumbled Harry sleepily.

"I expected nothing less," said Severus as he placed kiss on Harrys' forehead.

They were silent for a while before Severus spoke again, "Did you mean what you said on the day we performed the ritual?"

Harry looked up at Severus, puzzled for a moment.

Severus elaborated, "When you said that I would be a great father to more children apart from Cedric."

Harry smiled into Severus' chest before he countered with a question of his own, "Did you mean what you asked me on that same day?"

It was Severus' turn to look puzzled before Harry spoke up again, "When you asked me if I'll marry you?"

Shock was written all over Severus' face as Harry hid his face in amusement only to bring it back up and stare when Severus said, "Yes I was serious… now answer my question."

"Which one?" asked Harry with cheek.

Severus sighed in mock exasperation, "Both," he said as he flushed slightly.

Harry took a deep breath and answered, "Yes."

Severus' eyes grew wide, "To which one?"

Harry grinned, "Both."

Severus laughed out loud suddenly as he ran his hand through Harrys' hair.

"Mr Potter, did you just agree to marry me?"

"And to have your children apparently," said Harry as despite himself, he blushed crimson.

Severus' heart sped up as he pulled Harry closer.

Harry smiled contently as he allowed Severus' heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

Until

Harry sat up straight in bed dislodging Severus' arm in the process.

"Harry what the-"

"Uhm- Severus I'm sorry but I really need to go speak to Cho."

Severus sighed, "You can speak to her in the morning; now please get back here and let me sleep in peace."

Harry looked at Severus pleading, "No look I'm sorry but I really need to do this. I promise that when come back I'll tell you everything but if I don't go now then she'll probably think I've conceded."

Severus looked concerned, "Conceded what?"

"Look Severus, I left in a huff earlier after we had a huge argument and I need to go there and try to reason with her before she decides to take off- she's pretty good with doing that."

"Fine," said Severus.

Harry smiled at him fondly, "This wouldn't take long, I promise."

When Harry got out of bed, he winced at the sudden pain between his legs.

Thankfully Severus was a very well prepared potions master as he handed Harry two vials; a muscle relaxant and a pain reliever.

Harry thanked Severus with a quick kiss then pulled on his clothes and headed for the door.

"Hey," called out Severus.

"Hmmm," said Harry as he turned around.

"Don't forget about me here."

"Not a chance," assured Harry as he winked and exited the room.

Xxx

When Harry reached the door to his former quarters, he knocked hesitantly.

After three more knocks, Harry realised that unless he stopped, the entire castle was going to be after him for causing a ruckus.

Before leaving, Harry tried the door knob in a last ditch effort and fortunately for him, the door opened.

Harry pushed the door open and walked inside.

Perhaps if everything hadn't happened so fast, Harry may have had the time to regret his actions but the blinding green light hit him so fast that there wasn't much time to do anything at all except drown in the darkness.

Xxx

Severus cursed under his breath as he pulled his robes tighter around his body while walking the chilly corridors leading to the infirmary.

Curse Minerva for summoning him from his bed for an 'emergency'- probably just some errant student that was hit with an embarrassing hex.

He only hoped that when Harry returned to their quarters he wouldn't be too angry to find that Severus wasn't awaiting him.

Xxx

"Severus," gasped Minerva as she clutched onto his forearm and dragged him to a bed where the curtains were drawn, "Thank God you're here. Poppy said he might be waking at any moment and I imagine that you would like to be here."

Severus was confused and he was also frustrated but he was mostly curious as to what in the name of Merlin was going on.

When Minerva parted the curtains and allowed him to go through first, Severus finally understood.

It took all of his willpower to remain on his feet and not fall to his knees- as horribly dramatic as that would be- and weep beside the form that lay unconscious in the hospital bed.

Severus could have convinced himself that Harry was just sleeping had it not been for the worried looks on the matron and Headmistress' face.

Severus reminded himself that Minerva had said that Harry would wake soon so it couldn't have been that bad.

That reminded him- he was just about to ask what had happened when he heard a pained groan from where Harry lay.

Severus rushed to his side and held onto his hand intertwining their fingers as his other hand stroked Harrys' fringe away from his eyes- those brilliant green eyes that opened to look directly at him.

Emotions coursed through Harrys' face before it settled on confusion and he asked Minerva, "Why am I here?"

Severus' worry increased at that question but it was nothing compared to blow dealt when Harry turned his questions to Severus himself.

Harry looked at Severus then down to their entwined fingers and then back up to Severus.

"Professor- Professor Snape, why am I here? Was it an auror accident?"

**Review Please :-)**


	12. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okayyyyyy last chapter… yeah I know *hides face* but hey plot and such but thank you for sticking around after all of that and I sincerely hope you all enjoy this…
> 
> Its much shorter but I already had this written so I was like what the heck, why keep you all in suspense…
> 
> Remember to let me know what you all think!
> 
> xoxo

"Professor," repeated Harry, "What happened?"

Severus took a deep breath and looked to Poppy, silently asking for help.

"Harry dear," said Poppy in a soothing voice, "How are you feeling?"

Harry looked at the matron calculatingly before he responded, "Good actually just a little fuzzy," he pointed to his head, "Feels like my memories are a blur."

Poppy nodded understandingly before she pushed for one more answer, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Harry sighed tiredly as if the mere thought of examining his own memories would take the utmost toll on him.

"That's just the thing Madam Pomphrey; I'm not very sure," he thought for a moment and then continued, "Perhaps if you tell me what knocked me out, I may be able to remember something."

Poppys' look of concern did nothing to soothe Severus, who took advantage of her silence to question Harry.

"You believe that you are still an Auror?"

As if Severus' voice reminded him of the mans' presence and the fact that his own hand was still encased in the warmth of the much larger one, Harry gently removed his hand from Severus' grasp and asked a question of his own.

"Should I have a reason to believe otherwise?" then seeming to remember something else, he asked, "What year is it Professor?"

Severus managed to mask his disappointment when Harry moved his hand away and spoke up immediately, "It is 2003."

"What!" exclaimed Harry as he shot up into a sitting position on the bed, "That's impossible; I think that I'd remember if five years of my life passed by me thank you very much!"

Severus took a step back from Harrys' bed; to Poppy it looked like the headmaster was on the verge of doing something extremely rash so she asked a question hoping to reignite Severus' curiosity in the situation.

"Harry, what year did you expect it to be?"

"1998," answered Harry plainly.

Severus' eyes widened to the size of saucers and he spoke out loud the first thought that occurred to him, "A memory gap that large is impossible just because of a hit to the head. There aren't even any curses that can result in this which points us to the only possible cause- a memory charm."

Poppy looked like she wanted to hex Severus for his loose tongue; any capable wizard- medically trained or not- would have recognised an obliviated person as obvious as Harry however, telling the young man minutes after he's woken up would only cause unnecessary panic.

"Severus-" started Poppy.

Minerva cut in, "Who on earth would obliviate Harry? And right here in the castle- we should call Kingsley right away."

It seemed that emotions were running high and neither the Headmaster nor his second in charge were thinking clearly if there blabbering was anything to go by.

"Actually," spoke Severus in a clear, well controlled voice, "I have a pretty good idea of who is responsible."

And with that, Severus stormed out of the infirmary.

However, Minerva thankfully seemed to have gathered her wits and followed hot on Severus' heels.

Harry was just about to get out of bed to investigate for himself on what was going on when he froze on the spot after a glare from Poppy.

"Wait right here Mr Potter. I shall be back to run another diagnostic spell on you."

Xxx

Thankfully for the two witches, Severus hadn't gotten to far when they managed to corner him.

"And just where do you think you are off to Severus?" asked Minerva in her strictest teaching voice.

"I am not going to let her escape," he replied while trying to get around the deputy headmistress.

Minerva placed a hand on his shoulder, "Severus," her voice was more warm and reassuring now, "I know that you suspect Cho however we cannot be sure and it is not wise for you to confront her without proof."

Severus glared at her ineffectively, "Harry left to go meet her and then minutes later he is found unconscious outside her door! How much more proof do you need?" Severus took a deep breath and let it out quickly again, "If you had not been on patrol tonight, who knows what else would have happened to him?"

It was a heartbreaking sight to see Severus Snape bordering along the lines of how broken he had been the night Lily died; Minervas' heart bled for him but allowing to make emotional decisions were not going to do anyone any good.

She turned to Poppy, "Poppy, firecall the minister if you will and let him know what has happened."

Poppy nodded but she turned to Severus before she can leave, "Severus, I know that this is a shock however I cannot have you in there if you are going to upset Harry. It's a sensitive case and piling information onto Harry all at once may overwhelm him to a state of no retrieval. Take care with what you say."

And with a final pat on the shoulder, she left back to the infirmary.

Severus looked to Minerva desperately.

"You will be able to tell him everything- all in good time- however I don't think that time is right now. Go get some rest Severus-"

Severus seemed to be taking all Minerva said into consideration before she mentioned him getting rest, "Do not tell me to get rest Minerva! Harry is in there and he remembers nothing after the first few months beyond the battle, so do not tell me to rest; I am going in there to be with him."

Severus spun on his heel and Minerva caught his wrist before he got any further, "And what are you going to tell him Severus? What will you say when he asks why you're at his bedside and when he questions your concern?"

Minerva, just like the rest of the staff knew that there was more to Harrys and Severus' relationship than just having a child between them; that they cared for one another beyond measure and that they loved each other even if they hadn't realised it themselves.

But with Harry in his current state, allowing Severus by the younger mans' side could prove disastrous if he lost his control and confessed everything to Harry.

They were going to have to bring Harry into the current flow of things gradually and not surprise him with bits and pieces of information.

"I can handle myself Minerva," said Severus as if sensing her thoughts, "I will not say anything to upset him and for all he knows, I'm just a concerned Headmaster looking over one of my professors while he is currently recuperating."

Minerva forced a smile, "It is ultimately Poppys' decision however I do believe that we should get going; Kingsley and the aurors shall be arriving soon."

Xxx

Severus had been forbidden from staying in the presence of the ministry officials once he had given his statement but fortunately for him he had been granted permission to stay at Harrys' bedside so long as he doesn't upset the younger man.

Harry had fallen asleep by the time Severus returned to his bedside so Severus conjured a comfortable armchair and sat back content to watch the slight rise and fall of Harrys' chest as he slept.

Xxx

When Severus opened his eyes not even 30 minutes later, he found wide green eyes looking at him in panic.

The first though that entered his mind was whether he had managed to let anything slip that would have upset Harry but that thought was quickly banished as he realised that Harrys' look of panic had shifted beyond Severus.

Severus twisted in his chair only to see the puffy eyes and blotchy face of none other than Cho Chang, held secure by two aurors on either side.

Severus swallowed hard, "Who on earth thought that it would be a good idea to bring her here to Har- Potter?"

Kingsley stepped forward quickly, "Mrs Wood has requested that we allow her to meet with Harry once before she is escorted to Azkaban later today."

Everyone in the room seemed to understand what Kingsley said, all but Severus.

"I don't get it. She is responsible for all of this-"

Kingsley held a hand up, "She has also confessed to her crime. We found her on the edge of the forbidden forest in hysterics. She has also expressed her deepest regrets and wished to apologize to Mr Potter. Due to her confession, there will be no need for a trial just a date of sentencing; that can happen while she is in Azkaban."

There was a slight rustling of sheets before Harry got out of bed, swaying ever so slightly before he walked to Cho and placed a hand on her cheek, "After the battle- we- why did you do this Cho? And you got married? God-" Harry stepped away and ran a hand over his face, "I can't even look at you… What kind of a person- 5 years Cho! I'm missing 5 years of my life because of you! Who knows what important bits of information I've lost in the process?"

Severus' eyes began to sting at the last sentence but he managed to keep his cool as Harry continued to vent.

"You- You're a bitch! A selfish bitch! What did you think you were going to come here and say to me? That you're sorry? We can be sorry about yelling at a friend or breaking someones' heart," Harry looked coldly at Cho, "We can also be sorry about fucking someone into oblivion," a cold laugh, "But we can't be sorry about taking someones memories, we can't fucking be sorry about that!"

Harry sat down heavily on the end of his bed then as he was reminded of something, he stood and walked over to Severus, "Do you know what Professor Snape said? One of the greatest Potions Master in the world just said that even he isn't sure that I'll be able to get my memories back!"

Harry was silent thereafter; his words hanging in the air for everyone to contemplate.

The silence in the room was broken from time to time with Harrys' sobs and Chos' sniffing but no one dared to speak while Harry was in such turmoil.

Finally Kingsley spoke, "Mr Potter, we are going to need to go to the Ministry to get an official confession from Mrs Wood as well as to try to find out what caused her actions but we will keep you up to date."

Harry just nodded and sat at the end of his bed again.

The Aurors left first followed by Kingsley and then without another word or glance to anyone in the room, Severus turned and exited as well.

Minerva left in a similar fashion, unable to believe that she had to chase Severus down twice in one day.

Xxx

"Is there a reason you are following me once again Minerva?" said Severus as he stopped in front of the gargoyle.

Minerva huffed and glared at Severus, "After you've been given permission to remain at Harrys' side I would have thought that you'd take advantage of that."

Severus turned to face Minerva, "I was high on emotions; it is better for everyone if I stay away from Potter, at least until he has at least come to terms with his current predicament."

"And Cedric?"

"He doesn't remember Minerva!" snapped Severus, then in a much more polite tone said, "I'm sorry but it is late and I'm expecting Cedric back tomorrow."

Minerva placed a hand on Severus' shoulder, "This is your moment Severus; Harry can't be there for his child at this moment and despite everyone else that cares, Harry has entrusted paternal duties to you. You're all that little boy has while Harry doesn't have his memories, do well on him dear friend."

With that, Minerva made her way back to the infirmary leaving Severus behind with a thoughtful expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to wish each and every one of you a very Merry Christmas, whether you celebrate it or not (like me)…
> 
> Also, I highly doubt that I'll be getting a new chappie out before the new year as I also have my birthday coming up next week so I also want to say that I wish you all everything of the best for 2016.
> 
> Much love from your HalfBloodPrincess
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Review Please :-)


	13. Learning To Live Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am terribly sorry that I took this long to get a new chapter out as I was updating another story of mine…
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads this story and to all those who leave their love and support x
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think!
> 
> xoxo

"Severus, you can't possibly be serious!" exclaimed Minerva.

Minerva had gone to Severus' office early the next morning to check on him and just as well that she did for she learned of Severus' plan to allow Cedric to meet Harry.

"I do not joke about things like this Minerva."

"Just last night you had made it clear that you were not going to force the situation…"

Severus sighed, "How am I supposed to keep a child away from his father Minerva? And besides, I wouldn't want Harry to hear it from someone else."

"No ones going to tell him! Poppy made it clear that-"

"And what do you think Potter is going to be doing until he regains his memory? Do you think he'll be moping around the castle without any human contact- that he wouldn't want to look at newspapers and magazines to gauge what has happened in the five years of his life that he is missing?"

Severus was visibly seething by the time he got the last word out but Minerva was not to be deterred.

She placed her hand over Severus' on his desk and squeezed it gently before speaking again in a voice just as gentle, "No one Severus, and I mean no one wants to ever be told that they have a child and realise for the life of them that they could not remember said child. Harry has always acted on instinct and many of his decisions have been made when he was high on emotion," she broke off and patted Severus' hand before hers retreated.

She continued, "I just want you to remember what will be coming once you tell Harry the truth- this truth."

Severus looked down at his hand on the desk for several long moments then he took a deep breath and spoke, "I told Cedric what happened to Harry last night…"

_Flashback:_

" _Cedric, did you have a nice time at Aunt Mollys'?"_

" _Yes papa," Cedric placed a kiss on Severus' cheek, "But I missed you and daddy… where's daddy?"_

_Severus stood up from his spot on the couch next to Cedric and knelt in front of the boy._

" _Cedric, I am going to tell you something about your daddy and I need you to be a strong boy; you can be a strong boy can't you son?"_

_Cedric nodded fervently, "I can, I can!"_

" _Good," Severus hesitated for a moment and hoped that Harry would be proud of the way he was going to handle the situation, "Your daddy has had a small accident-"_

_Severus stopped speaking when Cedrics' face visibly paled._

" _I- is daddy okay? Is he a- alright?" stammered the little boy._

_Severus placed a reassuring hand on his sons' shoulder and squeezed gently until Cedric seemed to come back to reality._

" _Your daddy is fine but-" Severus took a deep breath, "there are just some things that he cannot remember and we cannot be upset with him for that…"_

_Cedrics' bottom lip quivered as he asked, "Daddy doesn't remember me?"_

_Severus had to play this one carefully, "There is a very large chance that he will not Cedric and that's why I have asked you to be strong," Severus swiped away a lone tear on Cedrics' cheek with his thumb, "We mustn't cry little one… if we want daddy to remember, we need to help. Do you want to help daddy Cedric?"_

_Cedric nodded again, this time though without verbally replying._

_Severus gave a single nod of his own before he stood up and took his place next to Cedric again, "Good, so firstly… no tears," he gently guided the childs' face to face him, "we cannot tell your daddy any of this either… that is very important Cedric for it could upset him greatly."_

" _I don't want to upset daddy, I won't tell!" declared Cedric._

" _Good boy," said Severus, "Now as soon as I have everything arranged, you can meet daddy but remember- no calling him daddy… I know that this is all a lot to take in Cedric but I know that just as I, you will not be able to go on without seeing your daddy…"_

_Severus had lost himself in his memories of Harry from this past few months that he was sharply jolted out his thoughts when Cedric lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the black robes as well._

_Cedrics' voice was slightly muffled when he spoke, "I promise to listen to you and to do what you say papa… I promise… I won't call daddy 'daddy' but what should I call him?"_

_Severus thought for a moment then with a smile settled on, "Uncle Harry should do."_

_Cedric giggled before he ducked out of Severus' arms and ran to the door of the bedroom, then back to squeeze Severus in a hug one last time and say, "Papa, you should smile too, daddy is gonna get better," then he placed both his hands over his mouth as if he had said something he shouldn't before speaking again, "I mean Uncle Harry."_

_Severus watched as Cedric went on to get ready for bed and although he tried, the smile never did come on…_

_End flashback…_

Minerva sat silently in her chair for a while before she spoke, "Severus, do you honestly believe that a 5 year old boy is going to be able to pretend as if the man he has called his father all his life is a stranger now? How can you count on him to not slip up?"

Severus stood up and walked to the window that was just to the left of his desk, "I cannot be sure of anything Minerva but I am hoping that I can tell Harry sooner rather than later that he is Cedrics father…"

He didn't know when Minerva had stood up and followed but he managed not to flinch when she placed a very steady hand on his shoulder.

"And you Severus?"

"I am a grown man and I shall manage myself while I try to help Harry in any way possible to regain his memories," answered Severus.

"You know that that is not what I meant."

Severus turned slowly to face Minerva, dislodging her hand in the process, "There are some things that need to be done first and that hold more importance than what you are asking about."

Minerva nodded, obviously realising that Severus didn't wish for her pursue the subject any longer.

"You have a school to run Severus; how are you going to manage raising a child at the same time?"

Severus' expression turned grave instantly; he turned around to face the window again and spoke in a low voice, "Just the way I managed to be a double agent all those years ago… Taking care of Cedric, of my son isn't a task to me Minerva- it's something I swore to do and something that I will continue doing for as long as I live."

Minerva nodded even though Severus couldn't see it and was about to tell Severus that she was leaving when he spoke again.

"That woman, that vile and inconsiderate woman!" said Severus through gritted teeth before he gave no warning and punched the stone wall in front of him.

Minerva made a move to capture his hand and scold him for his actions but if Severus felt any pain, none showed on his face as he turned and stalked to the front of his desk where he began pacing.

"Why do you think I'm still here Minerva? Why do you think that I'm not in Azkaban already for murdering that woman? I would have ripped her apart ten times over and made her feel the pain that I am currently going through; I would have made her feel the pain and sorrow that a little boy is going through because his father cannot remember him. I would have made sure that she would never have been able to have a child again; I would have killed her!"

Severus punctuated his last sentence by slamming both his hands down on his desk, "The only reason that I have not done anything is because of Cedric, my son… Harrys' son…" Severus stopped and brought both of his hands to his face; Minerva had thought that maybe Severus had broken down and was crying but when he removed his hands, his eyes were as clear as anything.

"If Harry does not get his memories back-"

Minerva finally spoke up, "Don't say it Severus; I know that you are going to do everything in your power for Harry… for your family. Just don't give up."

She patted Severus on the shoulder before she showed herself out of the office for she knew that today she had seen Severus show more emotion in a few minutes than he had shown in his entire time at Hogwarts as both student and teacher and now was the time for her to leave him with the privacy that a very stoic and brave man needed.

Xxx

Harry was immensely glad that Madam Pomphrey deemed him well so that he could be released from the infirmary and more than that, glad because he could see Ron and Hermione soon; the only kink in his mood was that Snape had summoned him to his office before hand.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what was different about the man; sure they had some sort of truce now that the war was over but waking up to the man holding his hand- okay maybe that had just been concern- Snape did say so himself…

Harry said one final goodbye to Madam Pomphrey and then made his trip to the headmasters' office.

Xxx

Severus didn't have the time to rebuke himself for his blatant lack of control; in fact he didn't feel as bad as he thought he might… Maybe speaking- venting- to Minerva had done him the world of good.

He looked at the clock in his office and realised that Harry would most likely be on his way since Poppy had given him the exact time of Harrys' release.

Best be prepared.

Xxx

Harrys' knock was acknowledged with the usual 'enter' when he arrived and upon entering the office he spoke, "Professor, you wanted to see me?"

Severus looked up from his desk in time to see Harry contemplate something before the younger man spoke again, "Headmaster… when did that happen?"

"About a year after the war ended," replied Severus as Harry sat down in one of the armchairs.

Harry nodded but said nothing further.

Severus took initiative, "We need to discuss your place of residence," once he noticed that he had peaked Harrys' interest, he continued, "For months now you have been a professor here and naturally you have your own quarters however there is another option available should you wish that you no longer feel inclined to reside here."

"Oh?"

"You have a house in a muggle neighbourhood. Your friends, Granger and Weasley shall be escorting you there once we are done here."

Harry gave Severus a broad grin at the mention of his friends, "Great! Was that all professor?"

Severus nodded, "You are of course welcome to look around your quarters when you return before you make a decision."

Harry was about to thank Severus before a thought occurred to him, "If I leave that means you won't have a DADA professor."

"That isn't something you should worry about right now. If it comes to it, I will take over your lessons unless a replacement is found but I have every intention to help you gain your memory back before that happens."

Harry nodded, "That's an awful lot of trouble to go through just for me."

Severus looked down at his lap trying to formulate a proper response however Harry took his silence as an opportunity to speak again.

"Why did they take so long to give you the position of headmaster here after the war? I hope they didn't give you any trouble. I mean, from the last time that I remember, they were talking about trials and all of that. But you were innocent so-"

Severus held a hand up to silence Harry, he was also grateful for the change of subject.

"There was paper work and such to complete before I resumed as headmaster and no, they did not give me any trouble."

Harry smiled, a smile that was often directed to Severus when Harry found that Severus had done something 'cute and adorable' as Harry put it…

Severus shook himself of those thoughts as quick as possible.

Harry looked like he didn't know what to do with himself now that their conversation had ended and Severus took pity on him by dismissing him from his office with a very subtle request for Harry to come see him when he got back.

He hoped that Harry had the intelligence to realise that Severus wanted to see him again…

Xxx

When Harry got to the bottom of the spiral stairs that led to the Headmasters' office, he immediately spotted Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

Ron beamed at the sight of his best friend and Harry went in for a rare hug before he looked to Hermione and noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Mate, God it's good to see you! How are you holding up then?" asked Ron once they greeted one another.

"Good thanks mate," replied Harry absently as he turned to Hermione and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Hermione, I'm fine… don't cry…"

Hermione let out a sob before she flung herself into Harrys' arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her head in his shirt. The force of her sobs sent tremors through her body and Harry couldn't understand why she had such a strong reaction to it all- especially when Ron just stood back and allowed Hermione to cry.

Harry caught words like "I'm sorry" and "all my fault" before he finally pulled Hermione away from him and held her at arms length.

She wiped her face on the back of her hands and when she finally looked like she wasn't going to lunge forward at Harry again, he let her go and placed a hand on her still damp cheek.

"Hermione, what is going on? This isn't your fault and you're not the one who needs to apologize."

When Hermione hung her head, Harry placed his other hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly, "Look at me. I'm alive and I'm okay… sure I don't remember a few things but I'm going to get better. Look at me," Hermione finally looked up and Harry spoke again, "its okay, really… just don't blame yourself, I'm fine…"

Hermione nodded and scanned Harrys' face one more time before speaking, "Alright… Alright, I just- we should go."

And with that, she stepped out of Harrys' arms and took the lead out of the castle.

Harry stood frozen for a few moments before he caught Rons' apologetic expression as he walked past Harry.

Harry caught Ron by the elbow, "What's wrong with her Ron?"

"She's been like this since she heard about you… Don't tell her I told you but you two had a little disagreement before all of this happened and she just feels terrible that she didn't get to apologize and now- well now you don't remember any of it mate."

"We had a fight?" asked Harry in mild disbelief.

Ron just nodded and then said, "Let's go then, Hermione's probably waiting out there."

Xxx

Severus stalked into the infirmary and upon seeing it empty, went straight to Poppys' office.

"A moment of your time if you will Poppy," said Severus from the office doorway.

Poppy looked up from her scrolls of parchment, "Of course Severus, take a seat. What can I do for you?"

"It is about Harry."

Worry formed on the older womans' face, "Is everything alright?"

Severus nodded, "Harry is fine however I do not believe that I will be able to keep away certain aspects of his life from him."

Poppy scowled, "We discussed this Severus and we agreed that you will not upset Harry in any way. We decided to allow time to see whether his memories returned gradually."

"And what should we do if it doesn't Ma'am?" asked Severus immediately, "Drop him in a pensieve and let him watch his life from other peoples perspective?"

Poppy replied without preamble, "Your sarcasm is not required Severus. We all have Harrys' best interests at heart and as much as you think you might be helping him, you could cause severe harm on him as well!"

"I cannot keep his child from him Poppy. Have you ever given thought to the fact that while we may be careful when we speak to him, there are others- students- who will not think twice before they blurt out information? We cannot keep him from the papers either- his life has been plastered all over the media for the past few months, do you think he won't find out?"

Poppys' scowl seemed to disappear but her tone was as stern as ever, "It is all good and well to tell Harry that he has a child but then you are going to have to explain to him about what has happened with Cho and that much information could cause a severely negative response."

Severus huffed and stood up, "I will do what I have to do Poppy but I most certainly will not lie to him."

Severus had already turned to leave when Poppys' voice stopped him, "I will not allow you to go against my orders Severus!"

Severus spoke over his shoulder, "And I will not allow you to stand between a man and his family."

With that, Severus left the infirmary.

While Poppy knew that she should berate Severus for his lack of cooperation, she somehow found his determination to be uplifting and while she may disapprove, she also knew that looking at Harrys' diagnostic report told her clearly that they had no idea whether he would regain his memories; maybe Severus could help after all…

Xxx

Harrys' visit to his house was actually quite uneventful.

Thankfully for them all, Hermione had finally come around after a few more reassurances and even if it wasn't her usual cheery mood, at least Harry could see that she was happy.

His house, it turned out, was extremely cosy and although it was void of many items since he had been living at Hogwarts recently, it still looked lived in and it seemed welcoming.

However Harry couldn't shake off the feeling of emptiness that had settled in him as soon as he had walked through the doors. Harry wanted to ask his friends whether maybe he was living with anyone, maybe a partner, but decided against it since he believed that if he was in fact dating anyone, they would have been beside him the moment they'd heard of what happened.

As he looked around the house he realised that it didn't really give any detail that five years of his life had passed by save for the unused auror robes he had found in the closet and a box containing files from older cases.

All in all, Harry wasn't sure that he would be very comfortable there and he hoped that Snapes' offer to live in the castles still stood for Hogwarts would always feel like home to him.

Xxx

It was late. Cedric had already returned back to the castle and Harry still hadn't shown up.

Severus couldn't figure out whether he had maybe missed something that would upset Harry.

He had asked Granger and Weasley to remove all evidence that Cedric lived with Harry from the house and he himself had carefully picked through the photos' and memorabilia before sending Harrys' belongings down to Harrys' quarters from Severus' own; so what could be the problem.

Xxx

Harry hoped that Snape wasn't going to be mad at him.

He had taken a detour to his teaching quarters after Ron and Hermione showed him there and checked the place out for himself.

He certainly was more comfortable there.

The gargoyle, once again, opened to him automatically and he trudged up the stairs and straight into the headmasters' office when his knocks weren't answered.

Rude of him, he knew it, but he needed to apologize anyway. He knew that Snape wanted to see him once he returned back to the castle and now he was late.

Harry couldn't decide whether or not he should just call out to Snape; he didn't even know if there were private rooms connected to the office.

He looked around until a sliver of light caught his eye.

When he walked towards the light on his right, he noticed a door that he had never seen before which was slightly ajar.

The gap was large enough to accommodate Harry however he stopped short when he heard the little giggles and shrieks of joy from within.

Severus Snape, yes the stoic and ever scowling man was on all fours with a giggling little child settled on his back while he navigated the floor to shrieks of "Go horsey, faster horsey!"

The man actually had a smile on his face. Forget a smile, Snape was grinning and seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as the child.

Harry didn't know how long he stood there but eventually the child looked up and screamed "Daddy!" before lowering his head and saying, "Look who's here!"

Severus gently lowered the little boy from his back as he stood up, grimacing slightly while he massaged a spot on his lower back.

"Mr Potter."

"Professor," said Harry, his voice sounding full of wonder and curiosity.

As Severus walked over to where Harry stood, the younger man decided that now was as good a time as any to apologize, "I'm sorry for being late professor but I went down to my quarters here and I hope you don't mind."

Severus realised that either Weasley or Granger would have shown him there and so he spoke, "It is fine Potter; I suppose that it is too early to ask if you have made a decision?"

Harry smiled, "Actually I have," Severus inclined his head, "I'd like to stay here in the castle and- I'd also like to continue teaching if that's alright with you."

Severus schooled his features and suppressed his relief answering as naturally as he could, "Excellent Mr Potter. I have copies of your term plan which you may discuss with me tomorrow morning before classes."

Harry nodded, "Of course, thank you sir," Harry seemed to be fighting his curiosity before he finally gestured to Cedric and asked, "Is he yours, Professor?"

Severus studied Harrys' face for a moment before he replied, "Yes," he turned slightly and called out, "Come here Cedric."

Harrys' face immediately lit up with his smile, "Wow, he's just- did you- you named him Cedric?"

Severus just nodded and stepped aside as Cedric reached the now kneeling Harry.

Harry almost had tears in his eyes when he said, "Hi there Cedric, I'm-"

"Uncle Harry!" shouted the boy as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Harrys' neck, hugging the younger man with everything in him.

Harry just laughed, stood up and spun around, with Cedric in his arms, a few times before he placed the child on the ground and spoke, "You know me? I don't suppose it's your father telling you about me?"

Harry cast a look towards Severus that the older man couldn't quite decipher.

"Papa talks about you all the time! He says that you get on his nerves but that he still really l-"

Cedric was cut off by Severus' hand over his mouth, "About time for bed, don't you think Cedric?" said Severus close to the boys' ear.

Harry of course had heard everything and was fighting back a smile; he had never thought that he'd ever see Snape this free and without worry and despite his slight annoyance with the little boy at the moment, Harry could see the affection and care that every word and action carried.

"No no no," objected Cedric, "No bed until Uncle Harry plays with me!"

"Cedric, we spoke about this," tried Severus in a hushed voice.

"Its okay," Harry chipped in, then looked awfully sheepish when he looked at Severus, "Well only if it's alright with you?"

Severus nodded, "Come in."

Cedric gave a shriek of excitement before he caught Harrys' hand and pulled him towards all his toys.

Severus sat down on the couch, fully expecting Harry to take a seat beside him so he was quite surprised when Harry sat down beside Cedric cross legged on the rug in front of the hearth instead.

Severus said nothing though; he instead chose to watch as Cedric played with building blocks and later on with the stuffed teddy bear that Harry had charmed to waddle around the place.

It was only when Cedric finally yawned that Severus looked up at the clock on the mantle- it was midnight.

"Way past your bedtime Cedric, I think its time to tell Uncle Harry goodnight so that we all can get some sleep."

Cedric looked like he was about to protest but his eyes involuntarily drooped and Severus chuckled as Cedric stood up and came over to give him a goodnight hug.

"Night papa."

"Goodnight son," replied Severus.

Cedric made his way to his room and was almost at the door when he turned around and said, "Night Uncle Harry," before he disappeared into the room.

Harry smiled broadly and said, "Goodnight Champ."

Harry hardly had the last word out before Severus had rounded on him and held him in place with both hands on his shoulders, "What did you say?"

**Review Please :-)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know if you guys felt Sevs pain; it was really important for me in this chapter for everyone to see Severus' feelings and his thoughts… x


	14. Learning To Live Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No you're not hallucinating; I actually did update…
> 
> Hi guys… yes I know, it's been almost a year and I can give you all a long list of excuses coz trust me, I have them but I'm just going to say that I've been super busy and I'm so glad to be back!
> 
> I will NOT abandon this story so please do stick around if the going gets tough again… although that's unlikely since I'm epically inspired!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient and I really hope you enjoy this chapter…
> 
> One of the things that I'm looking forward to is hearing from you all again so please don't forget to leave me a review! xoxo

_Previously:_

_Harry smiled broadly and said, "Goodnight Champ."_

_Harry hardly had the last word out before Severus had rounded on him and held him in place with both hands on his shoulders, "What did you say?"_

Xxx

Harry stood startled for a few moments just staring at Severus' peculiar expression before he managed to yank himself free of the grip on his shoulders and take a step back.

He looked at Severus calculatingly for while until he spoke, "What is it? Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"

Severus snapped out of his trance like state before looking over Harry and groaning inwardly, "I apologize Harry; I should not have reacted like that."

If Harry was surprised by the use of his first name, he gave no indication; instead he approached Severus who was now sitting on the couch with his head in his hand and responded in kind.

"Severus," the name didn't feel all the foreign on his tongue, "tell me what's going on… all day I've been around people walking on eggshells, telling me that they can't endanger my mental health by informing me about my past but-" he paused here and let out a long-suffering sigh, "they don't see what I see. They don't see the looks of hope in their eyes every time they talk to me- just waiting for me to remember and I saw that look in your eyes just now… but I don't remember, Severus… and all of this makes no sense to me. When Cho and I parted ways, there were no hard feelings-"

Harry snapped his mouth shut and looked at Severus who was now looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"You do know about what happened between Cho and I after the war right? I'm sorry, I just assumed that-"

"You did tell me all about that encounter," interrupted Severus.

Harry went slightly pink but he continued speaking, "Good, then you know that Cho has no valid reason to want to attack me in any way… but I'm clearly missing a huge part of this plot and I guess that it's something big from the way everyone is behaving."

"Everyone only has your best interests at heart," said Severus.

"You've always had my best interests at heart in the past but you've hardly ever lied to me; you've always told me the truth… you'll do the same now won't you?"

It was all good and well to say that he was going to go against everyone and tell Harry the truth, but now, when Harry was giving him a clear opening to do so, it didn't seem so easy after all.

"The truth is just as hard to hear as it is to tell, Harry. I will never purposely put you in the line of danger but yes, I did feel that it was imperative that someone told you the truth," Severus sighed, "you need to understand that it is all far more complicated than you can imagine and once I start, there is going to be no going back- your curiosity will not allow it."

For a moment it seemed that Harry might be rethinking his request but a determined looked settled over his features once again, "Tell me."

And so Severus did.

It turned out that Harrys' memories were intact right up until before Cho showed up again expecting his child.

Severus went over everything just as Harry had once gone over the events when he told Severus the truth—all of that felt like it was part of a different life now.

Harry sat silently through the entire thing. He never made eye contact with Severus and he just stared at a spot on the floor; he alternated between sitting on the armchair beside the couch and pacing in front of the fireplace.

Only when Severus got to the birth of the child and how Cho had walked out of his and the babys' life was the first time that Harry made eye contact with him.

"Harry, if this is all too much-"

"The child- my child…" said Harry.

Severus swallowed around the lump in his throat and his eyes involuntarily glanced towards the direction of his bedroom door where Cedric was asleep.

A strangled sob brought his attention back to Harry who now had his face in his hands and his shoulders shook ever so slightly.

Severus was just about to offer his support when Harry looked up again with surprisingly clear eyes, "I don't understand… He calls you 'papa'…"

Severus nodded slowly, "That is perhaps one of the reasons as to why Cho is livid."

Harry curious and questioning gaze sent him into an explanation of how he had employed Harry as his DADA professor and the initial misunderstanding of the depth of their relationship which sent the media in a frenzy leading to Chos' appearance and contest for legal rights over her child.

Severus was a bit more reluctant in explaining the details of the familial ritual to Harry but surprisingly he took it all quite well; Severus suspected that it was due to the overload of information.

Harry stood up and placed his hands on the mantle, looking as if he was leaning on it for support.

"Cedric is my son… I have a family… Gods, this is- I guess it's all pretty messed up… We performed a ritual to give Cedric a better life and in doing so we took away parental rights from Cho, they were all transferred to you and now I'm obliviated because Cho lost it when she found out…"

Harry turned to look at Severus and the older man could not distinguish Harrys' exact feelings.

"A lot has happened since you came back to Hogwarts, Harry. I know that even though you have heard about it all now, it may still feel foreign- owing partially to the fact that you have no memory of it but also to the fact that I am now caring for your child- a man who was nothing to you outside of this school where I was your hated professor but I assure you that I will never do-"

Harry silenced Severus with a raised hand, "Please just don't go there right now… if I trusted you enough to include you in my life to such an extent then I know- even now- that I shouldn't second guess my decisions. I'm sure that I knew what I was doing… and please don't second guess yourself, you're all Cedric has right now… I just can't believe that he's mine…"

Harry looked at Severus with eyes full of tears.

"What is it Harry?"

"It was terrible knowing that I can't remember 5 years of my life but now it's just infinitely worse- I mean I can't remember my own child…"

Severus longed to wrap Harry in a protective embrace but settled for just placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Harry seemed to remember something all of a sudden and looked up at Severus with pleading eyes, "He called me Uncle Harry which means that he knows that I don't remember him… Merlin, he probably hates me and thinks that I'm a terrible father-"

"Harry," Severus placed both his hands on Harrys' shoulders and held him steady while trying to calm him down, "Cedric does not hate you. You spent time with him earlier, did he seem like he resented you?"

Harrys' panic seemed to disappear and he bowed his head as he seemed to be gathering his strength, "My son… I have a boy, he doesn't hate me… I don't remember him… but he doesn't hate me… a child, my child…"

Harry continued to mumble as if he was in a trance like state and Severus cautiously gathered the younger man in his arms and held him close until Harrys' words trailed off and he was just left clinging to the front of Severus' robes trying to reign in control again.

Severus held Harry securely against his own body, careful to not arise Harrys' suspicion of why this meant so much to Severus but he let go of just enough emotion to allow himself the be grateful to once again be so close to the young man.

After a while, when Harry came back to himself, he looked almost embarrassed as he slowly pulled away from the embrace, "Sorry," he muttered as he looked anywhere but at Severus.

Severus felt the loss immediately and if he allowed himself a little bit of hope then he'd say that Harry almost looked regretful when they broke apart.

Harry seemed as if he was fighting an internal battle before he finally said, "Can I see him? Cedric, I mean… I know that I saw him just a while ago but that was before…"

Severus tried his best to give Harry a reassuring smile, "There is no need to convince me," he gestured for Harry to follow him as he led the way to his bedroom.

Harry followed hesitantly and looked quite uncertain as he entered the bedroom but his expression changed when he saw Cedric- the little boy lay on his back clutching his favorite toy to his side.

Harry sat down beside Cedric and Severus made a move to leave them in privacy for a while but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

He looked at Harry but Harrys' eyes were fixed to the sleeping form.

"Stay," was all Harry said before his hand slipped from Severus' and so Severus stayed.

Harry raised a hand and carded it through hair quite like his own, "I'm sorry champ, I don't remember you or our family…" whispered Harry, "I didn't even know that I was playing with my own son earlier. You're a beautiful boy and I can just imagine how much joy you must have brought into my life… I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this, but I promise that I'm going to fight to remember so that I can come back to you."

Harry smoothed the hair away from his sons' forehead before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss there, "I know that this is gonna sound silly since I can't remember but I feel like telling you that I love you so much because I honestly feel like I do and you can't just obliviate away an emotion as strong as love can you?"

Severus breathed in sharply and that seemed to remind Harry that he wasn't alone. He looked over Cedric fondly once more before standing up and indicating to the door.

Once they were back in the living room, Harry turned to Severus, "I know that you're already doing so much but there's just one more thing that I want you to do for me."

Severus wanted to say that this was his responsibility as Cedrics' other father and that it wasn't at all a task for him but he concluded that Harry wasn't all that comfortable yet with the fact that out of all the women in his life, he'd chosen Severus as his co-parent. He wondered if maybe Harry suspected that there was more to their relationship but kept all of his thoughts to himself. He nodded for Harry to go on.

"Please don't tell Cedric that I know about all of this- I don't think that I'd be able to live with myself if he looked at me with disappointment knowing that I know the truth and yet I still don't remember him."

Once again, Severus wanted to argue that Cedric was far too understanding for a child his age and that Cedric wouldn't condemn him for something so out of his control but he chose to simply comply with Harrys' wishes.

Harry shot Severus a grateful look and was making his excuses to leave for the night when Severus handed him a vial, "It is a dreamless sleep potion infused with calming effects- you deserve a good night of rest after everything, especially if you're going to be back in the classroom from tomorrow."

Harry smiled and accepted the vial, "Thank you, Severus. Goodnight."

Harry was almost out the door when Severus said, "You may visit with Cedric whenever you like Harry."

Harry just smiled and exited the chambers.

Severus collapsed on the couch and summoned his strongest bottle of alcohol; he wasn't about to get any sleep tonight and he needed time to think about everything that happened so far.

Xxx

Harry entered Severus' office the next morning and immediately started speaking, "Gods, whatever you gave me knocked me out before I even got changed- not that I'm complaining… I can't remember ever having that good of a sleep!"

Severus looked up from the parchment he was writing on and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He schooled his expression before he said, "Good morning Professor Potter."

Harry looked sheepish as he replied in kind, "Morning Headmaster; sorry, shall I go out and knock first?"

Severus gave Harry a strange look, "Surely a good night of sleep can't put one in such a positive mood…"

Harry gave Severus a brilliant smile before taking a seat in the visitors' chair, "Well, after last night… I know that I've lost 5 years worth of memories and I feel the loss every time I think of Cedric but also just knowing that I have a child- that I have a family is just amazing… from where I last remember, I was all alone and suddenly I'm not…"

Severus inclined his head, "Have you changed your mind about telling Cedric that you are aware of it all?"

Harry shook his head, "No, not at all… it's just that you said- well you said that I'm welcome to see him when I want to and uhm… did you really mean that?"

Severus' expression softened, "Of course I did; Cedric is your son and you may see him and if you would like, spend additional time with him however you deem fit."

Harrys' eyes widened, "Like keep him overnight and stuff?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, "Harry-"

"I know you're gonna say that he's my son too but the horrible truth is that I don't know him… but I'm going to change that and spend as much time with him as possible…"

Harry was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "I actually came up here to ask you how much the students know about all this… mostly so I know what I'm up against today."

"I was about to head down to address them at breakfast so I suggest you wait here for a while or anywhere else as long as you are not present while I try to convince them to keep their mouths closed on the matter."

Harry nodded, "Great, then I'll just wait here… is Cedric here?"

Severus stood up, "He attends a daycare in Hogsmeade and usually returns by late afternoon."

Harry sighed, "Right. So uhm I'll just meet you in the Great Hall in a few."

Severus nodded and exited his office as Harry slumped in his chair.

Xxx

Severus had just sat down after returning from lunch when his floo alerted him of an incoming connection- it was from Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger," said Severus as he kneeled in front of the fireplace, "to what do I owe this call?"

"Professor," said Hermione with a tinge of distress, "could you perhaps meet me at St. Mungos in half an hour?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "What has happened?"

"Nothing sir- well I mean nothing to either Cedric or Harry but it's more like I need to speak to you about something and well explain a lot of things…"

"I shall let you through and we can speak here-"

"No," interrupted Hermione, "this is very- it's very delicate and you need to see it as well… just, please Professor… I know that you're not very happy with me and everything that I've said and done but maybe you'll understand after this."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, I shall meet you in 30 minutes and if you are wasting my time-"

"Thank you sir," said Hermione hurriedly as she shut down the floo call.

Severus looked affronted and had half a mind to not go to see Granger after all after her little display but he had to admit that she had peaked his curiosity.

Xxx

"Professor Potter, a moment of your time if you please."

Severus poked his head through the doorway of Harrys' classroom and several first years gasped at the sight of him.

Harry looked at him and smiled, "Of course; class read up on chapter 5, I'll be asking questions when I return."

Once Harry had the door shut behind him, Severus spoke, "How is your first day going?"

Harry grinned, "Excellent really… either I'm a really good teacher or you threatened the poor kids with death at breakfast but everyone is being surprisingly helpful and easy going."

Severus smirked and Harry feigned shock, "You did threaten them!"

Severus shrugged, "It's keeping them off your back so no complaints."

Harry laughed but then went silent rather quickly, "You didn't come all the way here to find out about my day though did you?"

Severus shook his head, "An unforeseen engagement has presented itself and I find that I may be out of the castle until the end of the day. I don't mean to impose on you and especially not so soon but I wondered if you maybe would like to spend some time with Cedric today. There is a house elf charged with his welfare but if you-"

Harry grinned brilliantly, "I'd love to spend time with him… thank you Severus!"

Severus smiled and for a moment Harry just stared at him in awe before he recovered and they shared a look until Harry needed to return to his class and Severus needed to leave for St. Mungos.

Xxx

After 10 minutes of searching, Severus found Hermione outside the Janus Thickey Ward.

"Miss Granger," he said while eying her disapprovingly, "this had better be good."

Hermione swallowed and looked at Severus, "Professor, what I'm about to show you- tell you… no one else knows- just Ron and I; not even Harry and I should have told him, I realize that but I was so ashamed… I really thought that I was doing the right thing but now everything's so messed up and I know that I can't use it to excuse my behavior-"

Hermione was in hysterics and frankly Severus didn't think he'd be able to cope with it, "Miss Granger," he said, effectively silencing her. "You called me here and so I am here; tell me what you will or allow me to leave."

Hermione took a deep breath before pushing open the door.

Severus stepped in after her and noticed that the ward was empty save for two people, a woman sitting upright on the bed staring into space and a man- possibly her husband- who sat on a chair at her bedside with a worried expression.

The moment the man saw Hermione; he was up and wrapping her in a firm embrace.

Severus looked on and his memory was jogged when he heard Miss Granger say "Dad".

Of course, he recognized these faces from the pictures the Dark Lord had showed them when he was hunting down muggles, however there was no mention of them afterwards.

He had assumed that Grangers' parents were killed in the war but that clearly wasn't so.

Just then, Hermione turned to Severus, "Professor, this is my father and that," she pointed towards the bed and lowered her tone, "that's my mum."

Severus shook hands with Mr. Granger, "Severus Snape, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Mr. Granger nodded, "I know, you've done a lot for my daughter and all of the others; I've heard a lot about you."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

She blushed before turning and walking towards her mother.

"Mum," said Hermione softly, "I've brought someone from my former school… he's very close to Harry; I told you about Harry, do you remember?"

Slowly Mrs. Granger turned to look at her daughter, "Leave me alone."

Hermione bit her lip, "Mum, I'm sorry… I know that you're disappointed in me but-"

"I am not your mother… I have no children."

Hermione took in a sharp breath, "Don't say that!"

"Then leave me alone!"

Hermione turned to Mr. Granger, "Dad, tell her."

Mrs. Granger leaned forward, "Are you going to betray me too?"

He ignored his wifes' question and looked at his daughter, "Don't do this dear. Every time it's the same…"

Hermione looked at her mother again, "Mum…"

The woman just turned on her side, back to her daughter and pretended to sleep.

Hermione let out a sob before she raced to the door and exited the room.

Severus stood there stunned for a moment and when he realized that Mr. Granger was not going to go after his daughter, Severus excused himself and left the room. He found Hermione leaning against a wall, doubled over and sobbing into her hands.

"Miss Granger…"

She went still before she slowly straightened and looked at him, "I'm sorry that- that you had to witness that but you had to see why I was so against the familial ritual you and Harry performed."

Severus was sure that he looked as confused as he felt, "What does this have to do with Harry and me?"

Hermione sank down to the floor and sat cross legged as she spoke, "At the beginning of the second war- when I realized the danger that my family was in- I panicked and did the most reasonable thing that came to my mind in that moment… I obliviated my parents," she drew in a shaky breath, "I erased myself from their life, gave them new identities and sent them out of the country- all for their safety. When the war ended and I found myself still alive and out of danger, I longed for my parents… I wanted my family back and I knew that it might be cruel since they'd be settled down and probably happy with their lives but I was selfish- I needed them…

"I went to Australia and managed to track them down. When I found them, I spent some time with them allowing them to get used to me since I was a stranger to them and then when I felt that the time was right I started to tell them the truth- in bits and pieces at first but then dad said that sometimes he had weird memories or dreams or even passing feelings and I broke down… I should have been worried that my memory charm wasn't as thorough as I believed but I was so grateful that my parents hadn't forgotten me completely.

"I told them everything and it was a lot to take in especially from a stranger but I showed them my memories of them from before the war and that seemed to convince them… Dad allowed me to restore his memories but mum-" Hermione buried her face in her hands and her voice was muffled, "Mum hated me… she said that she couldn't fathom how a child- her child would imagine that she would rather forget them than stand by them when they needed her most. She was so mad at me, she said the most awful things and they hurt me but not as much as I know I hurt her.

"Since dads' memory was restored, he tried to help me to convince her… it went on for several days until she- she had a breakdown… she was a mess… she told me about how she longed for a child but could never gather the courage to have one… it was like she knew that already had a child who was out there somewhere. I thought that she may finally come to her senses but instead she told me that she'd never forgive me for taking her choices away from her, for robbing her of her life and that she'd rather be dead than exist in a world where she was betrayed so cruelly. Somehow dad and I managed to bring her here in fear of her safety- to protect her from herself but as you just saw… this happens every week…"

Severus had seated himself on a chair beside where Hermione sat on the floor and he sat there in shock for a few moments trying to process everything he heard.

When he spoke, his voice was slightly raspy, "You feared that we were doing the same thing with the ritual- making the same mistake… taking away Cedrics' choices…"

Hermione looked up at Severus and her expression was sincere, "It's horrible having someone you love resent you so much especially when you know that you were just looking out for them. I didn't want Harry to have to go through that. Cedric is child and he could easily change his mind and what if he reacted like my mum when his perspective changed…"

"Miss Granger," said Severus with a level tone, "Cedric is far more perceptive than you give him credit for and while I understand your concerns, Harry and I thought it out well before making our decisions. Cho would have still been allowed into his life just without the rights that could have allowed her to take Cedric away from Harry."

Hermione let her head fall back against the wall, "I realize that now… or I realized that when I saw you with them. You really care and they both love you very much… I knew then that I'd been wrong and that's why I avoided Harry but I didn't even get to apologize and now he doesn't remember…"

"I would think that you could then just be with Harry as you once were-"

"I still remember though Professor! I said horrible things to him and made it seem as if he was a horrible father but Harry is just the opposite… oh Professor, you should have seen him in those first few years; he was awkward but so very loving to Cedric and I know that he'd sacrifice his life for the people that he loves… I should have told him sooner; I'm sorry for the way I acted…"

Severus stood up and helped Hermione back to her feet, "I understand how difficult today must have been and any further comments will just serve as redundant but I must express that you speak to Harry about this; he may not remember your argument but I'm am certain that he will appreciate your honesty."

Hermione nodded, "I will, and thank you so very much for coming here today…"

Severus nodded, "Your mother will come around, she is after all a parent and a parents' love is unparalleled."

Xxx

By the time that Severus had got back to the castle, it was nearing dinnertime.

He took a walk to Harrys' quarters and knocked once to which he received no response until the third try when a red faced Harry opened the door.

"Severus! You're back- wow I don't know how you do this horse back thing but my back is done for!"

Harry stepped aside, allowing Severus in.

Severus stepped in to find Cedric sitting snug on the couch with a plate of cookies.

"Cookies before dinner, is it?" drawled Severus.

Harry came around and grinned guiltily, "That's my fault you see… I couldn't resist those big eyes and the quivering lip."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Well all I can say is that I relate very well to that," he turned to Cedric and smiled warmly, "Now Cedric, be a good boy and go up to our quarters and get ready for dinner."

Cedric stood up and walked over to Severus, hugging him tightly before saying, "But papa, Uncle Harry and I didn't finish playing yet!"

Severus knelt down in front of his son, "If you eat all your food at dinner then we can see about coming back down later tonight."

Cedrics' face lit up before Severus called for the house elf and sent the little boy on his way.

Severus stood up and turned to face Harry who spoke before he did, "He really loves you, you know…"

Severus smiled, "I can only hope that I'm doing something right and of course doing justice to your trust."

Harry returned the smile and raised his hand, for a moment it seemed like he was going to take Severus' hand in his but he quickly dropped his hand and spoke to cover up his actions, "I can see that I made the right choice… perhaps my judgment improved with age…"

There were several seconds of silence before Harry spoke again, "So how was your meeting?"

Severus coughed, "Rather informative, it shed light on many things… I needed time to think afterwards and that is why I returned so late."

Harry shook his head, "It's not a problem; Ced and I had a blast! He's just amazing… and it's extraordinary that you two have only known each other for a few months because I see so much of you in him."

Severus raised his eyebrows, "Such as?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, the stubbornness for starters."

Severus snorted, "That is as much yours as it is mine!"

Harry shrugged, "Fine, given but then you can't deny the raised eyebrow," at Severus' questioning look he explained, "he does this thing where he tries to raise just one of his eyebrows but it just ends up making him look even more adorable."

Severus raised his eyebrow, "And what exactly do I look like then when I raise my eyebrow if Cedric looks, as you put it, more adorable?"

Harry felt as if the temperature of the room was raised by a few degrees, "Uhm well you do command a certain amount of respect and well other times I guess- well I guess you have that tall, dark and mysterious thing going…"

Severus locked eyes with Harry and caught himself making a move to step closer; he had to actively stop himself when he reminded himself that this was not his Harry- not the Harry who would appreciate his advances.

He took a step back and focused his gaze on the wall behind Harry, "I actually wanted to discuss something of great importance with you."

Harry felt reality hit him once again and took a step of his own backwards, "Yeah sure, what is it?"

Severus took a deep breath and focused his attention on Harry, "As a potions master, I feel that I need to at least make an effort in finding something that may aid in bringing back your memories-"

"There's a potion that can bring back my memories?"

"No," replied Severus as he watched Harry visibly deflate, "but many potions have been created up till this date; I have even created a few and while there are instances when we completely miscalculate the outcome and produce ineffective potions, there is the majority of times when a fully functioning potion is created."

Harry swallowed and his eyes were filled with wonder, "You want to invent a potion just for me?"

Severus longed to pull Harry into a hug, "I want to do everything in my power to help you and since potions is my specialty, it may be the only way that I will be able to help you…"

"You're already doing so much," said Harry in a barely audible voice, "How are you going to do this then? Won't it take a long time?"

"I am hoping that I will find a way to alter the forgetfulness potion- to counter its effects in order to create something to aid you… it is entirely too risky for your health to create a potion from scratch of which effects we are unsure of."

Harry nodded slowly, "Can I help you with it?"

Severus gave Harry an amused look and Harry protested, "Hey! I'll have you know that I was top of the class in my sixth year when I followed the Half Blood Princes' instructions so maybe you can just channel a bit of him and tell me what to do…"

Severus rolled his eyes but he quickly turned serious, "Harry, there is no guarantee-"

"But there is a chance, right?"

"There is always a chance but I am just asking you to not get your hopes up."

This time Harry did place his hand on Severus' arm, "I trust in you and your abilities Severus."

Severus clenched his fists and tried to ignore the fission of electricity travelling up his arm. He subtly moved away from Harry and then moved towards the door, "I should get back to Cedric. See you at dinner, Harry."

"Severus," he turned around, "when do we start on the potion?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow but I shall owl you with the details."

Harry nodded and saw Severus out before collapsing on the couch. Being positive when your life is in shambles was tough… but throughout his life he'd learned that moping about something you couldn't necessarily change didn't help one bit so positivity it was… no matter how much it tore him up inside…

**Review Please :-)**

 


	15. Potions and A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: another chapter so soon, well aren't I inspired!
> 
> But I suppose that I may not be able to write another before Christmas so I'd just like to wish you all a very happy holidays!
> 
> Let me know what you all think of the chapter okay? xxx

The next morning Harry leaned over so that he could whisper to McGonagall, "Professor, have you seen the Headmaster this morning?"

McGonagall replied in an almost normal tone, "How many times have I asked you to call me Minerva and no, but I suspect that he might be busy with some work; that's the only time that he misses meals in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded and thanked McGonagall and pointedly used her given name which earned him a chuckle from the witch.

He wolfed down his breakfast so that he had time to spare before his first class of the day before he excused himself and made his way to Severus' office.

He called out to the man when he didn't see him at his usual spot by his desk, "Severus?"

There was a reply from somewhere to his left, "In here."

Harry walked past the desk and off to the side before noticing a door that he once again hadn't seen in all his visits to the headmasters' office.

He knocked once before entering and immediately spotted Severus at a desk cluttered with books and parchment.

The place looked like it was Severus' private lab and it was spotless save for the messy desk that the man currently worked at.

"Harry," said Severus with a quizzical look, "I didn't expect to see you this early."

Harry took in the long, black hair that was currently held back by a hair tie and the abandoned robes on a vacant chair as well as dried up ink stains on Severus' hands as well as a stripe of ink on his cheek. There were several used mugs as well as empty vials lying on and around the desk.

"It's actually not that early; classes are set to start in a few minutes..."

Severus looked up at Harry with a raised eyebrow before casting a tempus and then groaning, "I must have lost track of time."

"Did you get any sleep at all? Have you been at this since last night? What exactly are you doing anyway?"

Harrys' questions caused Severus to wince, "One never realizes how worn out they truly are until they are subjected to an overzealous Gryffindor first thing in the morning."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the desk where Severus was hurriedly writing on a busy looking piece of parchment.

Severus glanced up and saw Harry studying his notes; he suppressed a smile as he said, "It seems like I've finally come up with an acceptable potion to try that will cause you no ill effects whether or not it is successful."

Harrys' eyes widened as he turned his gaze to Severus, "You stayed up all night to create a potion to help me?"

Severus added the last few words to his notes before he stood up and stretched, "We did discuss this last night..."

"I know," said Harry instantly, "but I didn't think that you'd stay up all night just for this."

Severus gave Harry a small smile and approached him, "I commit myself to fulfilling my promises Harry, and I promised you- and myself- that I would try my best to find a cure for you."

Harry was filled with a strange feeling, it seemed to start at the pit of his stomach and spread throughout his body. He'd call it butterflies but the concept was ridiculous when he thought about why he'd actually have them.

Harry pushed the feeling down and instead focussed on Severus, "Thank you..."

Severus looked like he wanted to say something but he just nodded and walked back to his desk where he started to gather his work in neat stacks.

It was a few moments before he spoke, "I am certain that we can make a start on the potion tonight so of your offer still stands-"

"It does," said Harry hurriedly, "I'll be here."

Severus looked at Harry and tilted his head, "You didn't come up here to enquire about the potion."

It wasn't a question.

"You weren't at breakfast so I wondered if everything was okay..."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I am perfectly well as you can see."

He picked up a book and made his way out of the lab leaving Harry to trail behind him.

When Severus started to settle at his office desk, Harry couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer, "What are you doing?"

That earned him another raised eyebrow, "I have a school to run, Harry."

Harry almost gaped at the man, "You didn't even have any sleep since yesterday!"

Severus shook his head, "Sleep can be caught up on at anytime; my work however cannot wait."

"You didn't even eat yet!"

Severus looked like he wanted to laugh at Harry, "I shall order something from the kitchen."

"And the ink all over you?"

Severus rolled his eyes and scrambled for his wand, "Cleaning charm."

Before he uttered the spell, however, Harry was next to him and tugging at his wand arm.

"Get up, you need a proper rest... how do you expect to function like this?"

It appeared that Severus was startled by Harrys' behaviour because he as far as allowed Harry to pull him out of his chair before he came to his senses, "What do you think you are doing?"

Harry levelled Severus with a challenging glare, "You're going to go there," said Harry, pointing in the direction of Severus' quarters, "and you're going to wash up while I call the house elves for your breakfast. Then you're going to go and get a decent few hours of sleep before I see you again tonight."

Severus shook off Harrys' hand from his arm, "I have work to do!"

"That's what you have a deputy for."

"Minerva is going to be busy in classes all day."

"The world isn't going to fall apart if Headmaster Severus Snape takes a little break," reasoned Harry, "Now get moving, I need to get to my class and I still have to order you breakfast."

Severus chuckled as he allowed Harry to lead him to his quarters.

"What's so funny?" snapped Harry.

"You're being oddly domestic Harry, but I must admit that it does seem to suit you..."

Harry rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop the smile that escaped, "Please, just do this. You stayed up all night for me, it's the least I can do..."

"I don't take well to being bossed around."

"Then see this as a request."

"You're irritating..."

Harry laughed out loud, "Wow, you really are tired if you have to resort to using the word irritating to describe me."

Severus groaned, "It seems I am..." he shot Harry an almost appreciative look as he walked towards his bedroom, "Don't forget to ask for those delectable chocolate biscuits."

Harry grinned as the door closed behind Severus before kneeling in front of the fireplace to order the Headmasters' breakfast.

It was only when Harry was heading out of the office after making sure everything was in place when Severus finished in the bathroom did he realize that Severus was right, he was being domestic. The thought however didn't bother him as much as it ought to have.

Xxx

Harry returned to Severus' office once his classes for the day were over.

The man wasn't at lunch but Harry had just assumed that he had in fact obeyed Harry and gone to sleep.

Harry was almost knocked over when the door to Severus' quarters opened suddenly and a small figure darted out. He caught the culprit in his arms and proceeded to tickle the little monster.

Once Cedric was laughing and squirming unbearably, Harry released him and crouched down to the little boys' height, "And where were you going to in such a rush?"

"Uncle Harry!" Cedric threw his arms around Harrys' neck and squeezed him in a hug before releasing him, "Mitzy said that she'll take me for a walk outside today!"

It was only then that Harry looked up and noticed the nervous looking house-elf standing at the threshold of the living quarters, "Master Harry Potter sir."

"Hello Mitzy," greeted Harry.

The house-elf bowed very low and Harry hoped she'd stop before her nose hit the ground.

"I guess I won't keep you then," said Harry to Cedric.

Cedric gripped Harrys' hand as Harry stood up again, "I'll see you again, won't I?"

Harry smiled at the boy, "Of course, in fact your papa and I have some work together tonight so I'll see you before bedtime for sure."

Cedric grinned before he dashed out of the office door with the house-elf trying to keep up behind him.

Harry realized that he forgot to ask Cedric if Severus was up yet and he figured that he couldn't just go wait in the mans' living room so he resigned himself to waiting in the office for a while.

He didn't have to wait long as Severus emerged only just a few minutes later, "I thought as much that I heard your voice."

Harry grinned, "Looks like that nap did wonders- you look all intimidating again."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Figures, because you wouldn't have messed with me earlier otherwise..."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Even now you can't admit that I was right and that you feel much better."

Severus snorted as he sat down at his desk, "And before you start clucking like a mother hen again- yes, I missed lunch and yes, I ordered and ate after my nap."

Harry smiled and suddenly wondered when it became so natural to throw around friendly banter with Severus... they'd been doing it this morning as well.

Harry cleared his throat, "I just wanted to see how you're doing... I guess I'll see you at dinner then."

He turned to leave but was stopped by Severus' words, "I tried my best with the potion, Harry... it seems like it may be functional but I need to ask you to not come here tonight with sky high hopes..."

Harry turned around and smiled, "I'm working hard to keep a level head about all of this; I'll be fine."

Xxx

Harry tucked the blanket around Cedric and placed a kiss on his forehead; he had fallen asleep just as Harry had got to the end of the story that he was reading for him.

Severus was on the other side of Cedric and he ran his hand through the little boys' soft hair before looking at Harry, "Ready?"

Harry took a deep breath, "As I'll ever be..."

Xxx

Harry thought that the potion was coming along quite well, especially since Severus hadn't hexed him yet. He'd been assigned to prepare the ingredients and aside from the one instance where he'd chopped instead of sliced, Severus hadn't said much to him.

It was slightly unsettling to go from all the chatting throughout the day to deafening silence now while they worked but Harry supposed that he couldn't blame the man- Severus was the definition of focussed right at that moment. He was checking and double checking the amounts of the ingredients, constantly consulting his notes and carefully counting his stirs.

Harry sat silently on the stool beside the workbench and watched as Severus neared the end of the potion making process. There was a slight hiss as the last ingredient was added, then the flames were turned off and Severus stood staring at the liquid almost as if he was waiting for something.

Harry watched the liquid as well and after about a minute, the liquid slowly turned dark purple. Severus let out a sigh of relief before stepping back and leaning against the wall.

With a lack of anything to say, Harry tried to break the silence nevertheless, "That was- uhm intense..."

Severus looked at him and let out a huff of laughter, "Quite... making a new, experimental potion is often like this though; concentration is vital."

Harry bit his lip and spoke in a hesitant tone, "Is it ready then?"

Severus nodded, "I think that it would be wise to send a sample to the higher testing labs so that we are sure it is safe and of course that it is effective."

"What- I thought that I was going to take it here after we were done."

"That was the plan but the more I think about it, the more sense it makes to get it tested first."

Harry stepped closer to Severus, "Well have you done this before- sent your new potions to higher facilities? Is it compulsory?"

"Potions Masters are at liberty to create potions and distribute them at their will but if a second opinion is required-"

"What did you do in your student days?"

Severus reluctantly replied, "I tested them on myself or not at all..."

Harry grabbed Severus' arm, "Then test it on me, please Severus!"

Severus looked into Harrys' eyes as he spoke, "You don't understand-"

Harry interrupted him by almost crying out, "I don't want to understand! I just want to know if I'm ever going to get my memories back!"

Severus grabbed Harrys' shoulders and leaned close, "And I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you! You already lost your memories; I cannot lose you again Harry!"

There was a moment where Harry and Severus just stood frozen to their spots, breathing hard and absorbing their conversation; Severus recovered first and let go of Harry before stepping away.

"I meant that Cedric cannot lose you should something go wrong... you are his father too and you are my support in this whole thing... Think before you make decisions Harry," said Severus in a rush to rectify his previous words.

Harry sighed, "I am thinking... I want to do this; I have to know as soon as possible and I trust you with my life Severus! I know that you took the utmost care to make sure that I suffer no ill effects from this potion."

Severus stood silent for a moment before he ran a hand over his face and nodded. He approached the cauldron, scooped up some of the potion and poured it into a goblet before handing it to Harry.

Harry looked from the goblet to Severus then back at the goblet as he accepted it and immediately downed the potion. He closed his eyes as he swallowed and when he opened them, Severus was staring at him hopefully.

Harry took a deep breath as he placed the goblet on the worktop, "Maybe it just takes some time..."

Severus exhaled harshly and averted his gaze before nodding.

"It's supposed to work instantly, isn't it?" asked Harry as he studied Severus' body language.

"It's experimental..." answered Severus, voice choked with emotion.

Harry blinked back tears and plastered a small smile on his face, "At least we tried... do you need help clearing up? Maybe I could scrub the cauldron as a thank you for doing this for me."

Severus glared at Harrys' attempt to lighten the mood, "I am going to send a sample to the labs for a second opinion while we wait."

"I think we both know that there is nothing to wait for..."

"Damn it, Harry!" snapped Severus, "Can you not leave way for even a little hope?"

Harrys' lips parted and for a moment he was afraid that he was going to sob, "Hope leads to disappointment..."

Severus growled out some unrecognizable curse word before he stormed past Harry and exited the lab.

Harry stood rooted to the spot for a second before he followed but he was left with the resounding noise of the door of Severus' quarters slamming behind said man.

Xxx

It was as if the previous night hadn't even happened at breakfast the next morning.

Severus was in his usual spot glaring at everyone and Harry was sat beside him. There was no idle chatter but it didn't seem as if the man was avoiding him either so when Harry had had enough of the silence, he spoke about his schedule for the day and the test he was planning for his 7th years.

When Severus responded normally, Harry deduced that the man might simply just not want to speak about the previous night- it couldn't be easy for an accomplished potions master like Severus when they produced ineffective potions, especially when they were so invested in its cause...

Harry would have liked to try to convince Severus that he didn't blame him for anything and that he was just happy that they had tried but he didn't want to spoil the amiable mood that Severus was currently in and in all honesty, when he believed Severus to be mad at him last night after his melancholy comments, he'd felt more than empty- a feeling that he wasn't open to examining but a horrible one nevertheless.

They continued their conversation through breakfast until they had to each leave to get ready for their day ahead.

Xxx

Severus sat at his desk and cast a tempus for the umpteenth time today.

Almost three and he hadn't gotten any work done.

Cedric would be returning soon...

Severus thanked all the Gods that he hadn't told Cedric what he was working on. He didn't think he'd have been able to tolerate the disappointment in his little boys eyes especially not when all Harry offered him was cheerfulness.

Not for the first time did he realize that it was hard to understand Harry, but this time it was different... he knew that Harry was disappointed but didn't he realize that he didn't have to hide his feelings from Severus? He couldn't imagine anyone dealing with the possibility of never regaining their memory by smiling and joking.

Now more than ever he wished he could give Mrs Granger a good telling off... she had reason to be upset but didn't she realize that she had a family waiting for her? She had the chance to regain her memories and she didn't want to take it. Severus would have given anything for Harry to have the same chance to regain his memories.

Severus relaxed back in his chair and closed his eyes; he longed for his liquor cabinet but he needed to keep it together for a little while longer in case he was needed.

And almost on cue, there was a knock on his door.

Of course it had to be Harry.

"Sorry to bother you," said Harry with a smile, "but I wanted to know if I could maybe have some time with Cedric today when he returned?"

Severus coughed to clear his throat, "Molly is picking him up for the night since her grandchildren will be over but I can ask her to come by later."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "No don't, he's really fond of the Weasleys... he keeps telling me stories of his visits there. I can see him when he gets back," Harry hesitated before he continued, "I'm glad that you're in touch with the Weasleys- that you have them at your side through all of this... not that you really need it, you're doing an excellent job on your own..."

Harry coughed softly to break the silence when Severus simply gazed at him without replying, "I'm actually going out to dinner with Ron tonight- no idea if Hermione will join us... say, do you want to join?"

Severus was startled by the question and almost said yes before he reminded himself that this was not his Harry, "No, thank you. Go out and unwind, you deserve it Harry."

Harry gave Severus a brilliant smile before thanking him and excusing himself.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; he was going to need his scotch soon...

Xxx

Harry walked into the new pub in Hogsmeade- it was new to him- and immediately spotted Ron sitting at a table in the back.

Ron stood up as Harry approached and although Harry tried to hide his disappointment at the fact that Ron was alone, he didn't think that he did a very good job as Ron said, "She almost came along mate... think it might just be a matter of time now until she finally comes around."

Harry smiled at Ron as they clasped hands in a friendly handshake before sitting down, "I hope it's sooner rather than later Ron; she isn't even telling me why she objected so strongly to the ritual!"

Rons' eyes looked to be the size of saucers, "You know about that?"

Harry sighed, "Not because I remember Ron, Severus told me everything a few nights ago..."

Rons' excitement seemed to come down a few notches but he still looked happy, "He told you _everything_? And how's that possible anyway, everyone told us that it'll affect your health if we let anything slip!"

Harry shrugged, "Well Severus did let something slip or well he seemed to lose it when I said something... still not sure what that was about but anyway, I asked him to tell me because I was so high strung about everyone tip-toeing around me so he told me everything."

Harry and Ron discussed what Severus had told him and while they ordered and ate, Ron told Harry about a few of the things they did over the years, about the missions they'd been on and the silly escapades they'd experienced together.

They were nursing their glasses of firewhiskey when Harry spoke, "Ron, don't you think that Severus is different than he was before?"

Ron scrunched up his face, "Well he can hardly be a git now that he's a father can he?"

Harry sighed, "I feel so- so comfortable around him like we were meant to be doing all these things together... taking care of Cedric, chatting about all sorts of odd things and just taking care of each other..." Harry realised that Ron was studying him so he said, "But I suppose that all of those things are normal since we share a child together right- I mean caring... after all we both have Cedrics' best interest in mind."

"Mate, he cares about you, a lot. I know you can't just walk away from 5 years of your life but try to be happy alright?" Ron smiled but Harry could see that his best friends' expression was outlined by sadness, "I worry about you too, you know..."

Harry grinned at Ron, "I know you do, thanks mate."

Xxx

The darkness of the night surrounded Harry as he walked towards the castle doors, there wasn't even the moonlight to illuminate his path but he didn't mind. The darkness and the cool air warning of the approaching winter were refreshing for him in a way he struggled to describe.

A sudden noise towards his right brought him to full awareness as he extracted his wand from his pocket and pointed it in the direction of the trees.

He stepped closer cautiously but sudden cursing halted him in his tracks- he knew that voice.

He cast a lumos and more swearing followed, "Severus, what are you doing out here?"

Severus squinted at him and looked down at his feet, "Getting tangled in roots apparently."

Harry followed his gaze and noticed that Severus was indeed in some sort of a struggle with the roots. He stepped closer and was assaulted with the smell of alcohol radiating off the man.

Severus had managed to get his foot free and stumbled past Harry without a second look.

Harry followed and was relieved to see that Severus had taken a seat on the steps.

"Why are you out here this late?" asked Harry.

"I needed to think..."

Nothing else seemed to be forthcoming from Severus so Harry said, "Glad to see that we both found time to unwind today... meeting Ron just gave me some new perspective and I needed it."

Severus turned to look at him, "And what did you do with this new found perspective?"

Harry noted that Severus was surprisingly eloquent for someone who had drank so much, "It made me realize that as much as I want my memories back, there is the possibility of me just moving on... If you only saw the look on Rons' face when I told him that he could speak freely since you'd told me everything; he looked like he got his old friend back."

Severus swallowed, "He is lucky... not everyone will be getting the old Harry back if your memories don't return."

Harry was taken aback, "I know that it's not the same but I'm just trying to give myself some leeway to live again and if you're concerned about Cedric then I promise you that I'm going to do my best to be a great father to him... I'm going to rebuild my life once more."

Severus chuckled, "Gryffindor," he muttered before he stood up, "I shall get going now since I'm not needed anymore."

Harry stood up abruptly, "What are you talking about? I need you and Cedric needs you... I may be moving on with my life but you're always going to be Cedrics' papa and my greatest beam of support; I don't think that I would have been able to gather any of this courage without you. Thank you Severus."

Severus hung his head slightly before looking up and smiling at Harry, "No need for thanks, Harry... I had better get hold of a sober up potion or the headache that's threatening might just kill me."

Harry huffed out a laugh, "Shall I walk with you?"

Severus shook his head, "I'll manage."

Harry smiled at the wizards' back as he walked away from him before turning around and smiling into the night. It's been a long time since he felt this positive.

Xxx

Severus massaged the crick in his neck as he roused himself from the couch where he'd fallen asleep. He was ever thankful for the potion last night as he didn't think that he'd be able to live with both a hangover and a sore back all at once.

The floo alerted him that Molly Weasley was coming through with Cedric and he cast a quick tempus to clarify that yes, he did sleep until after 11.

Cedric came bounding out of the floo and straight into his arms, "Papa, I missed you... I had so much of fun with Vic! We built a castle from books and sheets and then-"

"Slow down little one," said Severus as he hoisted the boy off the ground and into his arms, "I missed you very much and I want to hear all about your evening but first tell me if you slept like a good boy or did you give Aunt Molly problems at bedtime?"

Cedric looked guilty as he rubbed at his eyes and Molly took pity on him, "Oh we were all up and sitting around the fire telling stories until late but I suppose little Cedrics' sleep was neglected just a little bit!"

"Hmmm," said Severus with mock seriousness, "whatever shall I do with you Cedric?"

Cedric gave an "eeep" before he buried his head in his papas' shoulder.

Severus chuckled, "I shall just put him down for a small nap then I'll be right out Molly."

Molly shook her head and took Cedric from Severus, "No worries Severus, I'll do it... although I wouldn't mind a spot of tea."

Severus nodded as Molly headed to the room.

Xxx

She came back out a scant few minutes later, "That didn't take long; the children are exhausted- they had a late night and then they were up again at the crack of dawn following Arthur around the shed."

Severus was sitting at the little table on the other end of the room and Molly approached him, "Are you alright Severus? I realize that everything must be taking its toll but you seemed fine yesterday..."

Severus shook his head, "That was before Harry told me that he was ready to move on with his life?"

Molly tilted her head to the side, "Move on?"

"He didn't want to spend his life in constant hope that his memory 'might' come back; he wants to try to put everything behind him and start afresh, especially for Cedrics' sake."

"But Severus-"

"I should be happy, I know," interrupted Severus, "but why am I being so selfish and thinking of myself, thinking about the fact that Harry may never remember me... I thought it a miracle the first time when he accepted me but how can I hope for the same again?"

"Ohhh..." Molly placed her hands on Severus' shoulders, "Harry will come to you once more Severus, just be patient... you two will always have Cedric to connect you to one another and a bond like that can't be erased from memory with even the strongest of curses."

Severus held his head in his hands, "I've stopped hoping Molly."

"He fell in love with you once Severus, he'll come back."

Severus took a deep breath; if Harry was focussing on moving on then maybe Severus should do the same. Longing for someone's love had destroyed him once already, he didn't think that he could survive a broken heart again...

**Review Please :-)**

 


	16. Living Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know, I don't think that anyone even reads this story anymore and that's highly disheartening since I hate wasting my time on something that doesn't yield any results...
> 
> But I also have received a few responses from some kind souls who want to know how this story ends and so for their sake and the fact that I don't like leaving things incomplete, I'll continue to update as often as I can...
> 
> Also, best wishes to everyone for the New Year and if anyone is reading this, I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave some feedback!

Harry took the stairs up to the headmasters' office two at a time; he really needed to speak with Severus.

When there was no response on his third knock, Harry tried the door. The office was empty and the side door was also shut but Harry desperately needed to speak with the man so he knocked on the door leading to the living quarters.

There was silence at first before the door was opened by a haggard looking Severus.

"Uhm, are you alright?" asked Harry in concern.

Severus waved his hand dismissively, "Rough night..."

Harry remembered Severus' intoxicated state the night before and understood.

"Actually, if you don't mind that is, I was wondering if we could talk..."

Severus considered Harry for a moment before moving to the side to allow him in. He shut the door and gestured to the couch, taking a seat in the armchair beside Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about last night. When I said that I was moving on, I didn't realise how selfish I sounded and how ungrateful I might've seemed to you..."

Severus narrowed his eyes and wondered if perhaps he'd missed something crucial in this conversation.

"I don't follow..."

Harry looked uncomfortable, "Well, you've done so much for me; you've told me truth and helped me adjust and you even made a potion for me- you put so much of effort into helping me and I'm sure that it seems as if I'm just giving up... but I'm not, I promise you. I just think that maybe if it wasn't for Cedric, I'd have spent all of my time and money trying to restore my memory but I don't have the luxury of time... Ced is growing up and I want to be there for every second of it; I don't want to waste away trying to regain something that might be lost forever when I can make new memories."

The silence was deafening; Severus didn't know how to respond to that. Everything that Harry said had made so much of sense and had touched the deepest of emotions but the truth was that Severus was not angry with Harry in the slightest and he told him as much.

"The mere fact that you are putting your child first says a lot about you Harry and I can never be angry with you for doing what you believe will ensure a newfound happiness for you with your son."

Harry sighed, "I guess that we can tell Cedric that I know everything now, and I know that you said he understands but I still can't imagine that he'll be happy with confirmation that his own dad doesn't remember him."

Before Severus could stop himself, it was out, "We could tell him together if that made it any easier..."

Severus bit his tongue and ignored the impulse to groan in embarrassment- he'd never be able to move on if he carried on like this.

He was surprised however when Harry smiled at him, "I think that I'd really appreciate that, thank you Severus."

Severus held back his surprised and instead said, "Cedric is asleep right now so we can speak to him as soon as he's up."

Harry nodded and then hit his head with his palm, "Actually, there's something that I wanted to-" he hesitated and took a deep breath, "I actually want to go see Cho... before I move on... I just think that it's something I need to do."

Severus couldn't hold back his shock, "What exactly do you expect that will achieve?"

Harry held up his hands, "Look, I know you think it's a stupid idea but I think that I really need this... I'm not holding out on the fact that she'll speak the truth and tell me why she did it but I just need to hear something- anything..."

Severus shook his head and looked at Harry as if the younger man was an idiot, "She did it because she ran out of options on how to take your son away from you- at that point it was us because the ritual was already done. She was furious and she is a maniac and I will not have you going anywhere near her!"

Harry sighed, "She's not going to be able to do anything to me-"

"It sounds like your mind is already made up," huffed Severus.

Harry took a step closer to Severus and placed a hand on his arm, "I need to go there but I wanted to let you know first; I promise that I know what I'm doing."

Severus glared at Harry before storming into his bedroom.

Harry stood there, shoulders sagging but still determined to go see Cho.

Xxx

Harry walked behind the guard leading him to Chos' cell.

He tried to ignore the distant groans and somewhat maniacal laughter that drifted to his ears as he walked through the passage.

The place still freaked him out even though he had of course been to Azkaban many times before in his days with the Aurors and he believed that he might've been here even more times than he actually remembered, literally.

There was something about the constant crash of the waves against the outer walls, the dark and slimy stone hallway and the stale atmosphere.

When they reached Chos' cell, the guard asked if Harry wanted to go inside but he declined firmly believing that Severus would rack up even more of a fuss if he went any closer and frankly, he felt rather secure having steel bars between him and Cho.

Cho was lying on the bed that sat against the wall and immediately said, "Go away!"

Her voice was raspy and un-Cho-like and Harry expected her appearance would match but she was facing away from him.

"Cho... you owe me just a few minutes," said Harry in a surprisingly firm voice.

She stiffened when Harry spoke and he suspected that she hadn't known it was him.

Slowly she turned and stood up and confirmed that yes, Azkaban had taken a lot out of her.

Her flawless skin was blotchy and grimy, her hair seemed matted with dirt and her clothes were too large on her slim body- even more skinny now from the limited meals.

She slowly walked over to Harry, "What do you want?"

Harry cut right down to the chase, "I want to know why you did this, why you took my memories away..."

She barked out a laugh and Harry cringed at the sound, "You stole my son- took my rights away and then you ask me why I did what I did... you deserve it Harry Potter, you deserve to suffer just as I am going to for the rest of my life."

Harry gritted his teeth, "I can get my life back... I am getting my life back but you're stuck in here... you had a life and could have had a family of your own but you chose to destroy mine-"

"Your family?" screeched Cho, "Are you taking about that makeshift home you decided you wanted to build with that death eater? Ha! I should have expected that you'll still run after him... well you know what, fuck it! You can have him, you can have Cedric and you can let that slimy Slytherin fuck you every night like the filthy shirt-lifter that you are!"

"Cho!" shouted Harry in frustration, slamming his hands against the bars. She didn't flinch though; she actually stepped closer until she was right up against the bars almost as if tempting Harry to try to strike her.

From the corner of his eye, Harry noticed that the guard stepped closer, "Mr Potter, I think it may be time for you to leave now..."

Harry let out a shaky breath and composed himself, "Why?" he asked desperately.

Cho stared him down for a moment, a nasty smile forming on her face before her eyes filled with tears and she looked away abruptly, "You'll find that a person can do anything for someone they love."

And that was it; he didn't have time to reply because he was being ushered away and back out of the building.

Xxx

When Harry returned to Severus' quarters, Cedric was awake and having dinner with Severus.

Harry stopped short and said, "Sorry, I'll come back a little later..."

Severus sighed heavily, "Don't be ridiculous; sit down and I'll have a house elf bring up your dinner. We didn't feel like going to the Great Hall today."

And so Harry sat down and in between bites, he chatted with Cedric and laughed at things the little boy said. Severus was rather quiet and only spoke when directly spoken to; Harry felt personally responsible for his mood.

Once dinner was over and Cedric was setting up a train track in front of the fireplace, Harry approached Severus who was fixing himself some tea.

"I didn't mean to upset you by going against what you said."

"Was it worth it?" asked Severus who simply scoffed when Harry hung his head.

Harry stood up and looked like he was going to leave so Severus stood up in a hurry and stepped in front of Harry.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know but I didn't think that she'd take it all so lightly... it might have been a waste of time but I somehow feel that I needed that- a little shock back into reality..." he looked at Severus and knew that his eyes spoke for him, "I'm sorry, truly, I promise I'll just focus on my new life now and try to be a better father."

Severus nodded, "Have you decided on when you want to speak to Cedric?"

Harry took a deep breath, "How about right now?"

And so he did... he told Cedric as much as a child his age should know and made sure to push forward the fact that he felt horrible and that none of this had been in his control and he swore that he'll always be there for the boy and love him immensely.

It seemed that Cedric already figured out a lot for himself and was just extremely grateful that he could call Harry 'Daddy' again.

He leapt onto Harrys' lap and hugged him tight before saying, "Papa was my papa and daddy for a while... I missed you a lot but papa never let me feel lonely..."

Then while sitting on Harrys' lap, he reached out for Severus and pulled him in to join the hug.

Harry grinned and he was sure that there were tears running down his face but he didn't have a care in the world at that moment. He looked over at Severus who placed a kiss on Cedrics' forehead and caught his eye over their sons' head. Severus was smiling and Harry felt his stomach give a little jolt.

He was sure that he'll be fine... he had a family and that was all he ever wanted in life.

Xxx

They'd been sitting in companionable silence for a few moments when Cedric exclaimed, "Now we can go back to the way things were and you can come back and live here again Daddy!"

"Again?" asked Harry without really thinking.

Cedric giggled, "Yes silly, we're a family and family live together! That's how it was before your accident... you, me and papa- together forever!"

Harry caught Severus' gaze and motioned for the man to step aside with him.

He saw Severus bend down to whisper something to Cedric before approaching him.

"I actually was meaning to ask you about that... what the living arrangements were."

Severus hesitated, "You were living here..."

Harrys' eyebrows shot up, "Really? But where exactly... I mean-"

Severus interrupted, "I had an extra room added for you so that Cedric didn't have to go through being transferred between our living quarters."

"But my living quarters were still intact- are still intact..."

"I moved everything when you lost your memories; I didn't want to overwhelm you."

Harry gave a weak smile, "All of that trouble... uhm so did my memory loss guarantee me permanent eviction from the headmasters' quarters?"

Severus looked at Harry calculatingly, "You're considering moving back?"

Harry grinned, "I'd hate to disappoint Cedric and besides now I know that I'm not mad for feeling more at home whenever I'm here than in my own quarters... well that's if you still want me here."

"Yes," said Severus as he swept a hand through his hair, "you're always welcome here."

Xxx

Severus lay in bed that night and wondered exactly why Harry seemed so accepting of it all... what if he remembered? But no, he wouldn't be so cruel as to string Severus along, especially since he'd know exactly what Severus was going through. There had to be a reason but then again, Harry did tell him previously that there are some things he doesn't quite remember but that are still familiar so maybe he's just retreating to a familiar environment now when everything else feels so foreign.

Severus was glad that Harry bought his flimsy lies about the additional room and that he had it removed after the incident but tonight, after Harry left and Cedric fell asleep, Severus had added a new room to his quarters.

When he stepped in to make sure that it was habitable, he couldn't stop the grief that washed over him. He and Harry had made plans to add an additional room anyway to serve as Cedrics' bedroom so that once all of the drama with Cho was over they could focus on their relationship and live like a real couple.

And there he was then, creating a new room but this one to house his amnesiac lover- ex lover- who would be no more than a co-parent to him. What happened when Cedric started to grow up, when he reached Hogwarts age and started living in the dorms? Surely Harry wouldn't want to live in Severus' quarters anymore. What would happen the day when Harry brought home a new lover, when he grew out of his dependence on Severus and when he left Severus alone...?

Severus turned to his side in the bed and closed his eyes; he wasn't going to allow himself to get attached. He would perform his duty as Cedrics' father and care for Harry as he always had but that was it, that's where his emotional attachment would end.

**Review Please** :-)

 


	17. Sweet Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's 2am and I've been writing for a good few hours... sweet lord...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the feedback from the last chapter; it's the way I like it since reviews let me know that I'm doing something right...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this and please do continue dropping me feedback before I have another meltdown! xoxo

The following day, once classes were over, Severus watched as Harry moved his things into his- their living quarters.

He would have offered to help but there really wasn't much to do, well that was until Harry walked out of his bedroom and as good as demanded a conversation with Severus.

"Severus, can we talk?"

"I believe that you are already speaking Harry."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "I spoke to Ron and Hermione last night; she finally told me what happened between us and explained, as well as she could over the floo, about her parents... I thought that I might go see Mrs Granger sometime, in case I could help in some way."

Severus nodded, "If you are trying to ask me why I didn't tell you about it all-"

"No, that's not it," explained Harry, "I understand that that was something 'Mione trusted to you but there is actually something I want to know about, something that you haven't in fact told me about..."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "And what nonsense exactly have your friends filled your head with now?"

"Ron told me this a while ago but last night when Hermione mentioned it, I couldn't exactly ignore it... Why didn't you tell me that we were friends?" asked Harry.

"Do you really think that mortal enemies would team up to raise a child? I'd have thought that you would have grasped that concept after the first few days that we spent together or is it so hard to imagine that you'd even let me anywhere near your life let alone be friends with you?"

Harry gaped at Severus, "How can you say that? Just because I don't remember doesn't mean that I'm someone completely different! Yes, maybe I'm not exactly the same person that you're used to be around but it's still me... give me time to understand who I've become in those years, to understand the life I lived... I willingly allowed you into my sons' life to care for him and in turn to care for me so why do you still doubt yourself?"

Severus swallowed thickly and walked over to the fireplace, "I don't want you to feel compelled to try to become this person that you can't even remember... forcing this friendship on you, forcing myself and my company... it's not the way I want things to be especially if you are not going to regain your memories in the foreseeable future."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to reign in his thoughts, "Don't I at least deserve a chance to get to know you then, as me- this me... to raise our child in our own little family because Ced is right, that's what we are- a family."

"Harry-"

"Were we good friends Severus?"

Severus turned away, "What do you think?"

Harry snorted, "Right now, your behaviour is leading me to form many ideas- some that I think you might not appreciate me saying out loud... how close were we Severus?"

Severus shook his head, "Not very close..."

"You really do think I'm stupid don't you?" asked Harry causing Severus to turn around suddenly, "Every time I look at you, apart from wanting to remember Cedric, I feel like more than anything I want to remember you; what you were like and what we were like... I know there's more to it- more to you. And when I look at you I have all these feelings that just drive me crazy because I don't quite know what they are- I don't understand them... do you get me?"

Severus seemed to be fighting some internal battle, "I'm sorry- I'm sorry for my indifference and I will try to just be normal... it is rather difficult Harry..."

Harry stepped closer, "No one said that it wasn't. I realize that I'm not the only one who suffered; I see it when I look at Ron and Hermione, I see it when Cedric looks at me hopefully after mentioning something and expecting me to remember something we experienced together and most of all I see it when I look at you because you resemble something that I can physically feel myself fighting to remember," Harry smiled and then extended his hand, "So, will you be my friend Severus?"

Severus shook his head and huffed out a laugh, "How absolutely 12 year old of you..."

Yet he extended his own hand and grasped Harrys' in a firm grip wondering to himself whether he had it wrong all along, whether things could really be okay and whether he had actually made the right choice by deciding that he'll detach himself from Harry because right now when Harry stood opposite him, smiling like Severus gave him explicit happiness, he couldn't help but feel like nothing had really changed at all- like everything was just another obstacle in his ever so eventful and not-so-easy life.

Xxx

That night, Cedric fell asleep while in the living room so Severus was spared any awkward bedtime comments or requests but he decided that he really needed to have a conversation with the boy about thinking before he spoke.

The next morning, Severus volunteered to get Cedric dressed for the day while Harry went down to the kitchens to see about Cedrics' lunch bag and refreshments.

Severus waited for Harry to leave before he spoke, "So Cedric, I know that things might seem a little strange nowadays but I want you to know that you'll slowly get used to it and that it isn't good manners to comment on those things, okay?"

"What do you mean Papa?" asked the little boy, confused.

Severus sighed, "Just think about what you are going to say especially if it involves a time before the accident..."

"Will it upset daddy?"

"It might so we don't want to take the chance."

"So I shouldn't have said that he used to live here?"

Severus kneeled down and cupped Cedrics' cheek, "Don't you worry about that Cedric, but just try to create new memories with your daddy now. He loves you very much and I think you did us all a favour by 'reminding' us where he lived..."

Cedric grinned, "So what if I want to do something but you said don't do it and it might really do us a favour in the end?"

Severus shook his head and chuckled before standing up, "You are entirely too perceptive for your age!"

"What's percep-"

Harry entered the room, "Okay so I have everything; are you ready champ?"

Cedric nodded and ran into Harrys' arms, "Are you taking me to school today Daddy?"

Harry smiled, "Yes I am! Let's get going then."

Xxx

Severus had just served himself breakfast and was about to tuck in when a large, unfamiliar owl swooped into the Great Hall and straight towards him.

He was half expecting the bird to knock over his coffee at the speed it was travelling but it simply- and gracefully- perched on the edge of the table to drop the letter beside his plate before it took off again.

While the occupants of the hall marvelled at the beautiful bird whose black feathers reflected a glossy sheen as it flew into the morning sunlight, Severus picked the envelope up and examined it. The letter seemed to come from the Potions Association.

He stood up suddenly, made his excuses and retreated to his office.

Xxx

Severus read the letter for the third time and slumped into his chair; his potion was a fully functioning and effective substitute to reverse the effects of a memory charm.

According to the board, they had the potion sample tested on an obliviated subject and afterwards had them examined by a certified Legilimens.

The board had expressed their curiosity about the person on whom Severus had tested the potion as they couldn't understand why a highly qualified Potions Master had made such a huge misjudgement.

Severus knew that he should be ecstatic at the idea that once again, he'd created a potion that may very well impact the wizarding world greatly and furthermore stand to express the growing importance of potions in everyday life and mediwizardry but how could he celebrate creating something that had been made to help Harry in the first place but works on everyone except him.

Severus wracked his brains trying to come up with a logical reason as to why this potion hadn't worked on Harry. This probably warranted more research but at what cost really?

Once he got started, his hopes for curing Harry were going to increase by the day and when Harry had made his desire for moving on so clear, who was Severus really to interfere. There wasn't even a guarantee that he'd find anything; Harry had always been the exception in most things in life, and as insane as it sounded, maybe this was the case once again.

A knock sounded on his door and he called for the person to enter.

"Severus," said Minerva slightly breathless, "you abandoned your breakfast in such a hurry after your mail had arrived, is everything quite alright?"

Severus gestured for her to sit down, "It was a letter from the Potions Association- results from their labs. I tried to create a potion that might reverse the effects of a memory charm if I had any luck..."

Minervas' eyebrows rose, "Oh, and have the results come back negative?"

Severus sighed and couldn't help a small smile, "You, Minerva, have far too little confidence in my abilities."

"Oh Severus," she said, looking like she was about to cry, "You know that's not the case and my goodness, you've done it haven't you?"

"The potion was a success, yes; however it is ineffective on Harry..."

"You already tried it?"

"He didn't want to wait on the day that I made it and so I allowed him to try it. Nothing happened and I suppose that was what motivated him to decide to move on."

Minerva shook her head, "This is terrible Severus; well a great moment for you but terribly unfortunate for Harry."

"I assure you that this feels nothing like a victory for me Minerva."

She blushed, "I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to imply that you didn't care-"

Severus held up a hand, "It is fine, I just don't want Harry knowing about this so soon... maybe once he's settled down a bit more."

Minerva nodded, " He won't hear it from me but I advise that you speak to him as soon as you can; I'd expect that there'll be a demand for you to get this potion supplied to infirmaries and hospitals in the near future."

Severus inclined his head, "I will."

As Minerva got up to leave she said, "Despite the slightly bitter feeling that has come along with this news, it is just a wonderful thing to know that you'll soon be making it easier for many people out there, an experienced oblivator may not always be available and if your potion reaches the right hands- small wizarding settlements and low resource hospitals- dare I say that you will be contributing to a great change for many. Well done Severus."

And Severus couldn't control the rate at which his face heated upon hearing his praise.

Xxx

Harry was busy marking essays when Cedric walked into the living room.

"Hey champ, how was your day?"

"Okay..."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Just okay?"

"They brought a horse to day-care for us today."

Harry nearly dropped the papers off his lap, "I'm sorry, did you just say a 'horse'?"

"Mmmhmm," replied Cedric, like it was the most normal thing on earth.

"Uhm okay," said Harry, "So what exactly was a horse doing at day-care?"

"We read a story yesterday that had a friendly horse in it and everyone really wanted to see one so they brought one for us."

"Ah," said Harry, finally understanding, "well that makes so much more sense. Wizarding children aren't properly acquainted with horses... so shouldn't you be happy about that?"

Cedric shrugged, "They gave horsey rides but I didn't get a turn."

"And why is that?"

"Because I gave it to my friend... she was really excited and so I gave her my turn as well," explained Cedric before he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "and I really like her."

Harry couldn't hold back his shock, "Wow uhm..." he scratched the back of his neck wondering why Severus couldn't be here to handle this with him- or for him for that matter, "so you kind of wish you didn't give her your turn then?"

Cedric looked at the floor, "Well it looked really fun..."

Harry smiled at his son fondly and picked him up so that Cedric sat on his knee, "That was a very nice thing that you did today Cedric but I also understand why you feel like you missed out. Now neither I nor your Papa can take you to see the horses right now but I think I might have a solution; how about I take you on a horseback ride to explore the wonderful scenery of the living room?"

Cedric laughed, "You're so silly daddy but I'd like that, would you really?"

Harry tickled Cedrics' belly, "Of course, but first get changed."

Cedric nodded and was about to dash off when Harry stopped him, "Ced, where's your papa right now?"

"He's at his big desk and he said that he's busy..."

Harry nodded, "Okay good, there's actually something I wanted to ask you."

Cedric walked back to Harry and sat down beside him.

"Okay so this is just between us," he waited for Cedric to nod before he spoke, "So what can you tell me about your papa and I- well I mean before my accident?"

Harry could see that Cedric was struggling with something; no doubt that Severus had asked him not to tell Harry anything. And Harry knew that it wouldn't be right to make Cedric break whatever promise he made to Severus, at least not directly...

"Anything Cedric, like maybe you could tell me how good friends we were..."

Cedric thought for a moment before he said, "You were best friends; we all used to go out for ice cream together and Papa used to make you laugh and you used to tease him but he never got angry," Cedric made a thinking face, "Oh and papa used to hug you sometimes and at night you both read me a bedtime story... I miss that, will you do it again?"

Harry smiled at Cedric, "I most definitely will champ."

Harrys' mind was already reeling. Ice cream and jokes and bedtime stories and HUGS!

He was quite sure that Severus would pickle him if he tried to hug him nowadays but it really sounded like they were a proper family- a happy family.

Maybe that was why Severus didn't want to tell him much- the easiness that they'd fallen into previously, the natural way they'd clicked and become a family- maybe he didn't want it to seem like a farce if he told Harry and Harry tried to force it in hopes to make things normal again.

Xxx

Harry was on his fifth round of the living room when he felt his arms give out from under him and fell flat on his front with Cedric still sitting on his back.

Harry groaned, "Okay, no more champ; I'm afraid that's my limit for tonight."

Cedric got off Harry and asked, "Are you okay daddy?"

Harry began to stand up, holding his lower back gingerly, "Yeah I'm fi— oh shit, shit..."

Cedric glared at Harry, "Sorry Ced, bad word but I need you to get Severus for me- I might need a muscle relaxant."

Cedric nodded and ran out the door returning a few seconds later with Severus.

Severus looked startled to see Harry kneeling on the floor clutching at his back, "What happened?" he asked in alarm, rushing over.

Harry looked sheepish, "Horseback ride for Ced; I think I'm too old for this..."

Severus gave a long suffering sigh and some of his tension seemed to diffuse, "You are 23 idiot; I'm almost twice your age and I do this complaint free all the time."

Severus accioed a vial of potion and Harry complained as he gulped it down, "yeah well it's been a while since I've done this okay and I did like 5 rounds around here- never really realized how big this room is... oh that's foul," he made a face at the potion.

"Stop complaining and try standing up, it has an instant effect."

Harry stood up and winced slightly, "All good," he said.

Severus shook his head and dropped the vial at Harrys' feet, "Oops, pick it up will you."

Harry groaned internally and bent for the vial, stopping halfway and squeezing his eyes shut, "Okay maybe a small rest first."

"Idiot," said Severus, this time with a small smile, "Sit down on the sofa and take your shirt off."

Harry couldn't help but snipe back, "Hey slow down, not in front of the child."

Severus seemed to realize what he'd said and how it sounded before he looked at Cedric who was simply giggling at his parents' antics.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," announced Cedric as he took one last look at Harry and Severus before leaving the room.

Severus cleared his throat, "I'll give you the oil and you can apply it to the area of discomfort before you go to bed."

Severus made a move to leave but Harry caught his wrist, "You're not leaving me like this beside I won't be able to get the entire area," then he slipped his shirt off and looked at Severus with wide eyes, "please..."

Severus swallowed before summoning his massage oil and sitting behind Harry.

At the first touch of the oil on his skin, Harry hissed at the cold.

Severus muttered a quick "Sorry" and from then onwards, Harry could hear him warm the oil between his palms before touching Harry.

Severus' touches were clinical and firm and they found all the right spots almost immediately and while Severus worked out many knots that Harry didn't even know he had, Harry lost himself in his thoughts.

He couldn't fathom where his sudden desire to seduce Severus had come from because what else could he call a racy remark like that and no less in front of Cedric.

Perhaps it was what Cedric had told him or perhaps it was the mixed feelings that washed over him whenever he as much as looked at Severus but he was convinced now more than ever that there was something there and he wanted more than anything else to investigate, to see if Severus would allow him to tease him again, or make him laugh or hold him close in an embrace.

Maybe he shouldn't jump right to seducing because he didn't think that even knew how to do that if he was truthful but he finally felt settled, like he was getting his life back under control but Severus was his only enigma and he wanted- needed to feel complete again.

Xxx

Severus watched as his hands roamed over Harrys' back, kneading the tense muscles and occasionally sneaking in a caress because Merlin knew how he longed to just hold Harry close, to mould himself against that back, to kiss Harry right behind the ear where he was most sensitive and wrap his arms around the firm torso that was obscured from his view right now.

Harry was mostly silent although a groan or some noise of satisfaction would escape him at intervals.

Severus' movements slowly became less clinical and his hands moved lower before they skimmed back up in their task and then back down again to work the pain out of Harrys' lower back.

His thumbs dipped into the waistband of Harrys' trousers and the moan that resulted was almost enough to send Severus into overdrive.

He shifted closer to Harry involuntarily and ran his hands back up and over Harrys' shoulders, outwards and down his upper arm, all the while keeping firm pressure.

Harrys' head dropped forward and Severus used his fingertips to trace the bony prominence of his vertebrae, tracing an invisible line downwards, fanning his hands out again. This time deliberately dipping his thumbs lower, allowing them to run over the dimples on Harrys' lower back while he watched his own breath slowly disturbing the hair at the base of Harrys' neck- they were so close...

"Severus..."

Harrys' moan had reignited something inside of Severus and he was transported to the time when it was so normal for him to hear his name whispered with such need...

It was only when Harry whispered out Severus' name again and tried to move backwards, closer to him, did Severus realize where they actually were and what they initially were supposed to be doing.

He stood up suddenly and picked Harrys' shirt off the couch before as good as throwing it at the younger man, "Wear this..." he was embarrassed that he sounded breathless, "Your back should be fine now, goodnight."

And that was that; he raced to his bedroom.

Xxx

Severus tried to block out all thoughts as he lay in bed that night; especially thoughts about how Harry had responded to him, to his touch... his lack of revulsion... his glimpse of 'his' Harry...

Xxx

Harry lay in bed and tried to recall if he'd ever been attracted to men...

He thought of Severus' hands on him and the way he wanted to burrow into Severus' body heat... the way he never wanted Severus to stop touching him... the way he wanted to turn around and-

What was it? What exactly did he want to do?

He wasn't holding out on his memory coming back but were previous emotions filtering past whatever barrier was holding back his memories? Severus' touch didn't feel strange; he'd even say it felt familiar...

Nothing really felt strange around Severus, things just felt right... like they would take getting used to but that they were meant to be that way; exciting and wonderful...

He wished with all his heart that he remembered, if nothing else, then at least what this wonderfully confusing man meant to him.

**Review Please :-)**

 


	18. Healing Advice and Impromptu Weddings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's some feels for you guys *laughs maniacally*
> 
> Note: we're almost at the end so should be at most about 3 more chapters after this one!
> 
> Don't forget to leave my dose of happiness by dropping me a review! Enjoy xoxo ;-)

Harry stepped into the ward and greeted Mr Granger with a nod before placing a reassuring hand on Hermiones' shoulder. He watched as they walked out together before approaching the figure outlined under the blankets.

He took a seat beside the bed and cleared his throat gently; Hermione had said that she wasn't asleep, just merely trying to avoid her by feigning sleep.

Mrs Granger opened her eyes and scanned Harrys' face before sitting up against the pillows, "Yes?"

"Mrs Granger," said Harry, "I'm sorry for disturbing you..."

She gave him a small smile, "What can I do for you? Have we met before?"

Harry swallowed, "We knew each other before- before you moved to Australia..."

She suddenly seemed wary of Harry, "Your name?"

"Harry," he hesitated slightly, "Harry Potter."

Her eyes narrowed and she seemed to sit up straighter, "That Hermione put you up to this, didn't she?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I actually only found out a few days ago and I decided that I want to meet you... we are going through similar situations after all."

Mrs Grangers' eyes shot to the closed door before she asked, "And how is that? Did your 'supposed' child erase your memories as well?"

"No," replied Harry, "but his mother did."

Mrs Grangers' eyes widened and she seemed speechless for a while before she finally spoke, "What happened?"

Harry sighed, "It's an entirely lengthy tale ma'am, which of course I wouldn't mind telling you another time but I suppose that the crux of it is that when Cedrics' mum returned after years of not caring and demanded custody, my- my friend and I managed to save Cedric from-"

"Is it that Chang girl?"

Harry was startled, "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Hermione spent more time than usual here a while back; she'd be upset for the entire visit and talk about a ritual that you performed but she didn't say anything about your memory loss..."

"Well I suppose that she didn't want to upset you," supplied Harry, "well when Cho found out, she obliviated me in anger and now I don't remember anything about my son or my life since the past 5 years."

Mrs Granger smiled at him sympathetically and seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before she asked, "So why exactly are you here?"

Harry took a few seconds to compose himself, "Well, when we performed the ritual, Hermione was furious with me and I often wondered why she harped so much about not giving my son much of a choice in the matter. She kept telling me that Cedric is too young to make such a decision and when he one day fully understands, he'll come to hate me for taking his mother away from him... I never understood until she told me about what she had to do during the war."

"Our circumstances are entirely different," argued Mrs Granger.

"How so?" snapped Harry, "Hermione and I both did what we thought was best to protect the ones we love, how is that a bad thing?"

Mrs Granger was red in the face, "Sometimes what you think is the best solution is actually the most selfish!"

Harry ran a hand over his face, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me but try to understand- Hermione managed to keep you and her father safe while a horrible war raged on where not even muggles were safe and I managed to keep my son from a woman who wanted nothing more than a trophy of victory; he would have had a horrible life and you and your husband... if Hermione hadn't taken this precaution, there's a very good chance that you wouldn't be alive today."

"I can possibly understand your choices, at least as a mother but Hermiones' actions," she shook her head, "we're her parents, we were supposed to protect her not the other way around... what if we wanted to fight alongside her, to support her, to die for her?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Don't say that, and is it really so bad that she took care of you for once... she loves you dearly, both you and Mr Granger, and do you even realize how hard it was for her to do all of that... Mrs Granger, you have the chance to get your memories back, that's something that I don't have. I'd give anything to remember my son, to remember Severus... Gods, did Hermione tell you about him? He's amazing; he's Cedrics' papa and I'm so glad that I made such a good choice when I did. He took care of my son when I couldn't and now he's there for me too..."

There was silence in the ward and Harry decided that it was time for him to leave. He stood up and walked to the door but before he left, he said, "As much as we'd like to, we can't control everything in life, we can't always look after our own backs and in those moments it's so important to have someone who selflessly protects us. Remember that you have a choice now Mrs Granger, not everyone is that lucky..."

And then he was gone.

Xxx

Harry walked into the living room and immediately called out, "Severus, I'm back."

They had fallen into some sort of a routine ever since that fateful night of Harrys' back massage.

For the first morning, both Harry and Severus had avoided the topic resulting in extremely awkward polite conversation about the weather and their work and Harrys' classes but all of their effort had gone up in the air the moment Cedric enquired about whether his Daddys' back felt better after his Papa had massaged it.

Severus, in all his eloquence, had spluttered leaving Harry to answer which wasn't the best decision since Harrys' reply had been "My back feels perfect, but I don't think I can stay away from your Papa now that I know how expertly he can bring me relief."

Severus had called him to one side shortly afterwards to give him a good telling off about appropriate conversation in front of a child but despite that, Severus seemed to be less tense around Harry afterwards. He smiled more often and occasionally if Harry was lucky enough, he responded in kind whenever Harry teased him but he never went beyond that- no more massages or divulging exactly how 'close' they were before Harry lost his memory.

Severus entered the living room from his bedroom and glared at Harry, "Keep in mind the sleeping occupants of this living space when you barge in at odd hours."

Harry flushed and smiled sweetly at Severus, "Sorry, I was at St. Mungos."

Severus' eyebrows shot up, "Till this late?"

"There was a lot to discuss..."

"She allowed you to try to talk sense into her?"

Harry sighed, "She didn't ask me to leave," at Severus' raised eyebrow he added, "not once... but I don't know how successful I was in making her understand."

Harry walked to the fireplace to warm his hands and Severus followed, "What did you tell her?"

"That she has a chance that I don't have- that she has a choice in this... and that above all, family is most important."

Severus nodded and Harry noticed him cast a wistful glance towards a small stand holding a vial of red liquid that sat atop the mantelpiece, "What is that?"

Severus tore his gaze away from the vial and looked at Harry, "A symbol of our familial bond..."

Harry traced his finger gently over the side of the vial in a barely-there touch, "Really? What's in it?"

"Blood," Severus' gaze was still focussed on Harry and the younger man looked at Severus with such wonder, "Ours- yours, mine and Cedrics'- from here," Severus picked up Harrys' right hand in his and held it palm up in his left. He traced Harrys' index finger from palm to the tip, "Here," he placed the tip of his right index finger over Harrys' "and here- mixed together as one to form our family..."

Harrys' eyes were locked with Severus' as he raised his left hand and placed it on Severus' chest, "Severus I-"

Just then, Severus cleared his throat and let go of Harrys' hand before stepping away slightly, "You missed Dinner, shall I call down to the kitchens? What do you feel like?"

It took Harry a few moments to adjust to the abrupt change in their conversation.

"Uhm- It's alright, I had coffee and a sandwich at the hospital."

Severus sat down on the couch, "Hospital food," Harry moved around so that he could look at Severus, and saw that the man was making a face, "how revolting."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "I wasn't that hungry anyway; I expect I'll be ravenous tomorrow morning..."

Severus snorted but didn't say much else so Harry sat down next to him on the couch. He debated with himself about where exactly he should sit but he decided that there was really nowhere else he wanted to be right now than right next to Severus.

Severus stiffened slightly when Harry sat down, plastered to his side, but the tension drained out of him when Harry gently laid his head on Severus' shoulder.

"I told her about you too," Harry realized that Severus may not realize who he meant, "Mrs Granger that is. I told her how great you are with Ced and how much you care about me and how I feel like I made the best choice when choosing you to be Ceds' papa..."

Severus shifted and then an arm came around Harrys' shoulders to hold him even closer but Severus remained silent.

"You don't regret agreeing, do you?"

Severus sighed heavily, "You do ask stupid questions, don't you? A man cannot regret choosing to accept a family that was gifted to him when he least expected anything in his life to improve... Cedric is my son and he is my world..."

Harry burrowed further into Severus' side, "And me? What am I?"

"You will forever be my brat..."

"Just yours?" asked Harry.

"Only mine," replied Severus.

They sat like that for what felt like hours; soaking up each others' warmth, listening to each others' breaths and feeling the others' heartbeat- all in silence.

It was only when Harry noticed a small lump of snow on the windowsill at the opposite wall did Harry speak, "Hey look, it's snowing..."

Severus looked at the window and squinted, "How you noticed that, I have no idea but yes- and for once at the appropriate time this year."

Harry looked up at Severus with a wide grin, "Well I for one cannot remember when I last saw it snow."

Severus groaned and disentangled himself from Harry, "You are going to have to stop with your pathetic attempts at memory related humour some time in the near future or you'll have to remain silent."

Harry chuckled and watched as Severus stood up, "Where are you off to?"

Severus shook his head and gave an almost-smile, "I'm off to bed Harry and you should do the same," he gave Harry one last fond look and then headed to his bedroom, "goodnight Harry."

Harry sighed and brought his legs up, hugging his knees to his chest, "Goodnight Severus."

Xxx

Harry showed no signs of regaining his memory in the weeks that followed but he wasn't holding any hope out ever since the potion didn't work.

He went on with his life and he would even say that he was happy with his life; at the end of every weekday, they would all meet up for dinner in the Great Hall however Cedric would sometimes go sit at one of the house tables with the students who he considered his friends, then they would return to their living quarters where Harry would mark essays or tests and Severus would supervise Cedric while he played or practised his knowledge on magic (Severus had started to teach him). They would occasionally ask for Harrys' opinion on something or Harry would scold Severus for expecting Cedric to remember advanced theory.

Some days found Harry overseeing detention in his office but he often left the wrongdoers to Filch so that he could have his evenings free- unfortunately for the students.

As it got later, Severus would arrange them all comfortably on the couch and, with Severus, they would proceed to read a bedtime story to Cedric. Once Cedric was asleep, Severus would carry him to either one of their bedrooms and then return to spend the rest of the evening with Harry either by reading together, chatting over a glass of whiskey or simply sitting side by side in comfortable silence until one of them started to nod off and then they'd head to bed.

Their weekends were quite the same except for no classes so after dedicating at least half of Saturday to tying up the weeks' loose ends they'd all enjoy their free time together.

Harry wasn't quite so happy about one thing however and that was how Severus always made sure that story time took place in the living room but he knew that pushing Severus might strain the connection that they had manage to form despite everything.

Xxx

It was the week before Christmas- the day that the students left for Christmas break and Cedrics' last day at day-care for the year- when Cedric came bounding into the living room clearly out of breath.

"Champ, what's going on?" asked Harry, slightly alarmed.

"Not- nothing daddy... I just- at day-care- we spoke about our parents..."

That seemed to be all that Cedric was going to say so Severus asked, "And you rushed here just to tell us that?"

Cedric nodded enthusiastically while he seemed to finally catch his breath again, "Yes but that's not it!"

Harry guided Cedric to the couch and sat down next to him, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Cedric nodded, "I was talking and I was telling everyone how much I love my daddy and papa and I was saying how much fun we have when I remembered that everyone said that their parents were happily married..."

Severus' eyes widened and he looked horrified while sitting at his spot at the dining table, "Cedric-"

But there was no time for Severus to interject; Cedric was up off the couch and bolting into Severus' bedroom before the man could get his sentence out.

Severus and Harry spent a full minute sitting in absolute silence- yes, Severus counted- before Cedric emerged with an armful of plush toys, amongst them was Squishy.

Cedric was also holding onto a book which became visible once he dumped his armful of toys onto the couch.

"Uhm, Ced..." said Harry nervously, "what are you doing?"

Cedric remained silent as he first tugged on Harrys' hand until he got off the couch then he pulled Severus off his chair which was much easier as he was entirely too distracted by what was going on around him.

Cedric then proceeded to set up his toys on the couch so that it appeared like they were watching the occupants of the room which Severus found highly disconcerting.

Severus watched as Cedric tugged on both his hand and Harrys' until they were standing face to face just a few inches apart.

Cedric stood on the other side of them, facing his toys, as he opened his book which was incidentally one of his picture books and made it look to the entire world as if he was reading.

He cleared his throat and said in as formal of a voice as he could muster, "We are here for my Daddys' wedding to my Papa."

Severus choked on air, he couldn't help it when those words emerged from his 5 year old sons' mouth and the fact that Harry was grinning like an idiot didn't help a bit.

"Ced, Champ," said Harry in amusement, "are you planning on getting us married, right here and by yourself?"

Cedric nodded, "Yes now hold hands, it'll only take a minute."

When Harry reached for Severus' hands, Severus tried to whisper as best as he could, "Harry, you can't be serious about doing this!"

Harry feigned shock, "Am I that revolting? Look, humour him Severus, he's just a child. Besides, you can punish me later..."

Severus' eyes widened at Harry willing him to shut up while he squeezed Harrys' hands in his, just enough to serve as a warning.

"Okay," said Cedric, "Parents have to be married because they don't only love their child- which is me- but they love each other- like my daddy and papa-"

Harry tried to catch Severus gaze but Severus was resolutely staring at their joined hands.

"-so today, they are getting married. Daddy," said Cedric as he looked up at Harry, "do you want to marry papa?"

"I do," said Harry without hesitation as he added a gentle pressure to the hand in his forcing Severus to look up and when he did, Severus wondered how a pair of eyes could hold so much of sincerity within them.

"Papa," said Cedric, jolting Severus out of his thoughts, "Do you want to marry daddy?"

Severus took a deep breath, returned the light pressure on his hands and said in a steady voice, "I do."

Harry grinned at him and Severus couldn't help the small smile he sent back.

Their attention was quickly drawn by Cedric fumbling around on the couch for something.

He seemed to find what he was looking for and returned to them asking them to each hold out a hand in which he placed a candy ring on each of the palms.

Harry huffed out a laugh, "Excellent, me first!"

Severus tried his best to scowl as Harry placed the ring on his finger but he couldn't find the appropriate motivation, not when Cedric looked so happy and when Harry looked so satisfied.

Severus placed his ring on Harrys' left hand before Cedric announced, "I'm going to block my eyes for 5 seconds now..."

Harry chuckled, "Just five Cedric?"

"Dadddddyyyy!" squealed Cedric as Harry laughed.

"Okay okay, just five then."

Harry looked at Severus with a slight smirk on his face before leaning in until his lips were a hairbreadth from Severus'.

Severus took a deep breath and brought his hands up to cup Harrys' face. His breath was warm against Harrys' skin when he spoke, "Not like this Harry... Not under a time limit with our 5 year old son around..."

Harry sucked in a breath and tried to close the distance, "Then when?"

Severus' thumb ran over Harrys' bottom lip, "If this is what you want then know that I want it infinitely more... I need you Harry but I'll have you in my time... when you least expect it..." Severus lowered his head and placed a kiss under Harrys' ear, "Only if you want it."

Harry bit his lip to keep from moaning, "I want it..."

"I'm gonna look now," announced Cedric and just as Severus tried to pull away, Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, burying his face in Severus' robes and whispering, "Smells like home..."

Xxx

Harry had insisted, until Severus relented, that he couldn't spend his 'wedding' night in an entirely separate bed let alone room.

Thankfully Cedric vouched for Harry and so Severus had decided that story time would happen in the comfort of his room for that night.

Even though Cedric slept between them, Harry felt like a major gap had been bridged today.

He reached out and placed his hand over Severus' which lay on Cedrics' arm and allowed a smile to settle over his features when he felt Severus entwine their fingers.

**Review Please :-)**

 


	19. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been insane, I've been so busy but I'm back and after a 2 chapter miscalculation… tadddaaa… I bring you the final chapter of this story!
> 
> I can hardly believe that I've written the end… this story is just as special as my others but I always feel like crying when I finish a story…
> 
> Anyway… thank you to everyone who stuck with me throughout this story! I know I lost my mind in between when I thought that no one was reading but I just really like comment *hint hint*…
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter… it felt so good to sit down and write again after so many months…
> 
> So here you go… read it and let me know and of course, check out my other stories! Love you all xoxo

It's a special type of madness when you're kicked out of your husbands' bed after the wedding night…

Well technically Severus wasn't his husband and their 'wedding' had been a five minute interlude conducted by their five year old son and of course, they hadn't had a wedding night- yet, as his mind supplied in Severus' voice.

Still, it hurt that Severus hadn't invited him back after that night; to be fair, he hadn't said that Harry couldn't come back either but Harry was smart enough to know that he shouldn't push it… not when the man was so close to relenting anyway.

And so, with thoughts that filled him with hope, Harry kicked back the covers and got out of bed to face the new day- the day before Christmas Eve.

Harry imagined that it'd be a great idea to start on a few arrangements for tomorrow afternoon- maybe he could even cook for Severus and Cedric…

He thought back to a few days ago when Cedric pleaded non-stop for Severus to go get a Christmas tree for the living room; that had been one of the most beautiful days that Harry had ever shared with Severus and Cedric. Everything about that day had been magical, from Severus surprising them all and going out into the snow to look for a tree by himself to decorating the tree with bright and delicate ornaments. The man turned out to be a whiz with charming the lights as well.

Harry stepped out of his bedroom with a huge smile plastered on his face and was met with Cedric and Mitzy sitting on the living room floor playing with a train set.

Harry crouched down beside Cedric and placed a kiss on the messy hair, "Good morning champ! Where's your papa this morning?"

"Daddy!" squealed the little boy in delight, "Papa got a letter and left looong ago… so he called Mitzy here to play with me."

Harry assumed that long ago must have been pretty long ago from the way Cedric said it so he tried to think what could have had Severus in such a rush so early.

He stood up and asked, "Have you had breakfast yet, Ced?"

"Only very little," interjected the small house-elf, "Master Cedric insisted on eating with his parents…"

Harry smiled at Mitzy and gave Cedrics' hair an affectionate ruffle, "I'll be back in a few then, okay? Maybe I can find your papa on the way."

Xxx

Harry stepped into Severus' office and called out for him but there wasn't any answer. The large desk looked in order- the way Severus always left it before retiring for the day- so the only place that Harry could think of where Severus would lose track of time was his lab.

Harry was almost at the door when a silvery otter trounced up to him; he whispered "Hermione" just as the young witches' voice resonated from her patronus, "Harry, Ron and I are here so if you're not too busy then maybe we can talk?"

The otter disappeared almost immediately and it only took Harry a few seconds to exit the office and take the spiral staircase down to his friends who were waiting for him outside the gargoyle.

"Hey, is everything alright?" asked Harry the moment he saw them.

Ron smiled at him and then shot Hermione an exasperated look, "Sorry about the early arrival mate but this one over here couldn't hold her horses for another few hours and dragged me here with her."

Hermione returned Rons' look with a narrowed glare before launching herself into Harrys' arms, "Oh Harry, it's so good to see you and I have so much to say to you… but first, you have to come tomorrow… everyone else is too… I thought that we'd make a small change this year and have it at mine and Rons' place… of course Mrs Weasley is still going to cook…"

Harry turned away from Hermione as she spoke and turned wide eyes to Ron who interrupted, "Sorry Harry… 'Mione, you aren't making sense," he turned to Harry and spoke, "We decided to have the Christmas dinner at our place this year; it's just been extra hard these past few months and well Hermione also wanted to apologize to everyone for how she's been handling it all… you'll come won't you?"

"Harry, we need to talk and we need to set things straight because it's the festive season and-"

Harry laid a hand on Hermiones' arm, not for one moment doubting her sincerity but knowing that her nervous babbling was proof enough, "I'll be there Hermione… we do have a lot to discuss but you guys are part of my family and I'd want to be nowhere else during Christmas."

Hermione looked like she might burst into tears but she seemed to gain some semblance of control, "You'll bring Severus too, right? I've been horrible to him ever since- Gods Harry…"

Harry gathered Hermione in his arms and just held her close for a while, "It'll all be okay, you'll see…"

Xxx

When Harry returned to Severus' office, it was still unoccupied so he made his way to the lab and quietly entered. Severus was nowhere in sight but there was an opened envelope and parchment lying on the desk.

Harry had a flashback to his 5th year and Severus' anger when he'd invaded his privacy but this time was different right… he'd just walk past the desk and try to gather as much as he could, maybe he'd actually figure out where Severus had disappeared to…

Harry approached the desk and the first thing he noticed was a handwritten letter by Severus addressed to the Potions Association. He glanced at the door before picking up the letter and reading intently.

Xxx

When Harry entered the living room, he noticed that Severus was back and that the man was sitting at the table which was laden with food while trying to convince Cedric to eat.

"No," said Cedric, turning his head away from the offered spoon, "I'll eat when daddy gets back."

"Ced-"

"Champ, why aren't you listening to your papa?" asked Harry as he entered and sat down next to Severus.

Cedrics' face lit up and he quickly took the offered bite before eating by himself.

Harry and Severus chuckled at his antics before Severus asked, "Where have you been?"

"Out looking for you… we need to talk."

Severus looked at Harry questioningly before nodding and continuing his breakfast.

Once they were done, Mitzy came back to take Cedric to the Gryffindor's that had stayed for Christmas so Harry finally turned to Severus.

"Where did you go this morning?"

Severus appeared startled at first before responding, "To my lab; what are you so panicked about Harry?"

"I was worried and I also saw something… a letter that you wrote…"

"You went into my lab?"

"To look for you, yes… why didn't you tell me that the potion works and that the association wants to utilize it?"

Severus took a deep breath and then took Harrys' hands in his, "I didn't know how to tell you that the potion I created for you worked on everyone else but you! I'm sorry that I kept it from you Harry but I was just trying to summon the courage to tell you…"

Harry squeezed Severus' hands, "I'm not mad at you, don't worry… I really have moved on Severus but I just- why are you rejecting them?"

Severus sighed, "It is a miniscule potion and there's already a spell for it… the world doesn't need it…"

Harry stepped closer and placed his hands on Severus' chest, "What about accidental cases where there isn't an experienced obliviator around… Severus, this can take a lot of valuable time off the hands of the professionals… allow them to publish it… for me… please…"

"You worry about everyone else far too often…"

Harry smiled and laid his head on Severus' shoulder, "Hmmm but you're there to worry about me so I guess that evens it out…"

Severus snorted and wrapped his arms around Harry, "You're far too comfortable around me brat…"

"Home is always comfortable, Severus… and home isn't always a place…"

They stood that way for a while before Harry spoke, "Ron and Hermione have invited us to their place tomorrow… for supper, I hope that's alright with you."

Severus sighed, "I suppose that my Christmas gift to you could be for me to tolerate insufferable Gryffindor's for an entire evening…"

He earned a slap on the arm for that but it was worth it for the smile that Harry bestowed on him.

"Then I suppose we get home and you give me my real present…" at Severus' raised eyebrow he added, "the one you've been holding back from me since weeks… You…"

Xxx

Just as Harry had suspected, the gathering had initially been awkward for everyone.

Hermione tried too hard to make amends, Harry tried too hard to assure everyone that he was fine and Severus sat silently throughout it all in one corner of the room.

But Ron, the man that Harry called his best friend- and with good reason, managed to make them all laugh- even Severus' lips twitched- when he did horrible impressions of both Harry and Hermione apologizing to each other.

Harry laughed and clapped his friend on the back while Hermione started to berate Ron but Harry didn't mind because after a long while, things finally started to feel normal again.

Even with the entire Weasley clan in attendance, there was still enough room to sit but Harry decided soon after Ron had broken the ice that he wasn't going to allow Severus to brood for the entire evening, especially not when he wanted to break the ice between them…

Harry refused to move from his spot on the arm of Severus' chair but Severus didn't seem to mind; he'd occasionally move his hand so that he could touch Harry or lay his hand on Harrys' thigh as he spoke.

By the time dinner arrived, Harry was determined to make Severus see that he was ready for him, ready to move on and be with him…

Thankfully for Harry, the fit was tight around the dining table so he didn't need any excuses there. He allowed his thigh to press flush against Severus' as they sat while every now and then he let his hand fall onto Severus' knee under the table and gave a small squeeze before returning to the table-top.

Severus' gaze found his at these moments and the mans' eyes would almost plead with him to cease his actions but he was having none of it.

Cedric had started off the gift unwrapping and squealed in delight every time he received a new present.

Harrys' gift to Severus had been brand new Dragonhide gloves and he could see that the man tried his best to hold back his happiness but a small, genuine smile slipped nevertheless and Harrys' heart fluttered in his chest.

When Harry had opened his gift from Severus, a vial of memories of their familial ritual, Harry had forgotten himself for a moment and leaned in to peck Severus on the cheek.

Everyone politely looked away except for Cedric who cheered Harry on; Severus turned a shade of pink and clenched his hands on the armrests of his chair.

Xxx

Harry had volunteered to help Molly with the drinks and so he was just about to exit the kitchen when Severus entered with a smirk on his face.

"Going somewhere, Harry?" purred Severus.

Harry smiled at him indulgently, "I'll be all yours if you'd just ask…"

Severus levitated the tray of drinks from Harrys' hands and in the general direction of the living room, not bothered to see if anyone had received it and then presented his closed fist to Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Your second present."

"Already?" asked Harry with a leer towards Severus' hand.

Severus' eyes widened and he slapped Harry across the head with his free hand, "I meant that your gift is enclosed… get your mind out of the gutter, Potter."

Harry burst out laughing before he tried making a grab for Severus' hand.

Severus dodged him and moved to the other side of the kitchen.

"Oh, so it's like that now…" said Harry playfully.

"It is like this…"

Harry eyed Severus for a moment before charging towards him and then straight out into the backyard when Severus escaped through the kitchen door.

The air outside was cold and Harry immediately felt the need for his thick jacket which hung inside on the coatrack.

Severus stood a few steps away from him still flaunting his closed fist and when Harry appeared before him, he simply held his hand up high in the air.

He watched Harry struggle for a moment jumping up and down on tip-toes before the younger man stopped to sulk.

Severus shook his head and gestured for Harry to look upwards where he'd opened his fist.

From his long fingers dangled a spring of mistletoe, right above both their heads.

Slowly a smile started to spread on Harrys' face as he reached up to wrap his arms around Severus' neck, "I'll take that as my cue."

Severus met him halfway in an explosion of passion and almost immediately, Severus' arm dropped to wrap around Harrys' waist.

Severus held Harry securely to his own body as he slowly tasted Harrys' lips. Harrys' hands had meanwhile found their way into Severus' hair and the man sighed contently before he deepened their kiss…

As their tongues tangled and teeth pulled at lips, Harry started to grow increasingly needy, he rubbed his growing hardness against Severus' thigh and Severus growled before he pulled away and sank his teeth into Harrys' neck.

He nipped and licked and soothed over the bites with his tongue, hands exploring Harrys' back, cupping his arse, thrusting himself into Harrys' stomach…

"Severus- Gods yes…"

Harrys' moan cleared Severus' mind slightly and he realized that he did not in fact want to end up making love to Harry outside Weasley and Grangers' house.

He pulled away reluctantly, "We need to go back inside… they'll start to wonder…"

Harry sighed and buried his face in Severus' robes, "Let them… I need you…"

Severus pressed a kiss to the top of Harrys' head, "Cedric is in there, we cannot be careless…"

Harry took in one last deep breath of Severus' scent via his robes and then moved away slightly so that they could walk back to the house.

Xxx

"Mate, where've you been?"

Ron looked like he damn right knew where Harry had been but Harry managed to keep his mouth under control.

"Just some fresh air- uh… everything good?"

Severus moved away to go sit with Cedric and Victoire by the fire.

"Yeah… I was just wondering," Ron scratched the back of his head as he spoke, "'Mione wanted me to ask if you'd mind leaving Ced over for the night… Vic and the others will be staying as well… she thought you and Severus might wanna uhm, go home…"

Harry didn't know whether to cheer that he was going to get a night alone with Severus or laugh at his friends discomfort but he decided to just thank Ron instead… this thing with Severus was new to him, and he didn't want to jinx it.

Xxx

After they'd stayed for an appropriate amount of time during which Harry stared at Severus longingly and Severus sent him heated, smouldering looks, they could finally leave without being rude.

They said goodbye to everyone, gave Cedric an extra-long hug and then they were on their way outside to apparate away.

Xxx

The moment that they'd apparated into the living room, Severus' mouth was on Harrys'. He knew that he should keep it light since in a sense this was Harrys' first time with him but he couldn't bring himself to slow down especially not with the way Harry moaned and clawed at his back as Severus pinned him to the bedroom door.

"I've wanted you to do this to me ever since that massage…"

Severus bit onto the skin below Harrys' ear and growled, "Then we should make up for the lost time…" before hoisting Harry up forcing the younger man to wrap his legs around Severus' waist.

When they entered the bedroom, Severus as good as threw Harry down onto the bed before starting on his own robes.

Harry undid his shirt buttons as he watched Severus, "If I'd known, I'd have teased you weeks back… then maybe you would have ravished me sooner…"

"Is that so Mr Potter," said Severus as he slid his underwear off, giving Harry a full view before prowling over towards him.

When Severus settled over Harry and began undressing him, Harry couldn't help but close his eyes and think that this all felt familiar, like he'd seen Severus in this state before, felt his body against his own and been taken to the heights of pleasure by this very man but he couldn't focus on his thoughts anymore, not with being fully naked and feeling Severus' growing desire against his thigh, not with Severus raining kisses onto his heated skin and not with Severus' mouth closing over the head of his cock.

Harry cried out in startled pleasure at the suction that didn't seem to move lower. Severus held his hips down onto the mattress and torturously worshipped his cock. The suction at the head would disappear and then a tongue would be sliding over the length, lapping over his balls and sucking each one until he struggled against Severus' restraint.

When Severus slipped the tip of his tongue into Harrys' slit to gather the pre-come, Harry bucked up violently. He cried and he pleaded until Severus swallowed his cock in a fluid movement… every once in a while, Severus would hum in pleasure and Harry would have to recite quidditch statistics to hold back his orgasm.

He gave a yelp of surprise when Severus flipped him over and nuzzled his left cheek.

"I want you, Harry…" groaned Severus.

Harry tried to calm his breathing, "Then take me Severus, I'm all yours…"

Lube coated fingers probed him open while he writhed in pleasure, calling out for more whenever the fingers felt like too little until Severus flipped them both over with Harry straddling him.

"Ride me, Harry… I want to see you take your pleasure from me…"

Harry leaned down and pressed a desperate kiss to Severus' lips before lifting himself up and positioning his lovers cock at his entrance. He slowly sank down, his eyes closing in pleasure and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Severus' breaths came in ragged gasps as he felt the tightness of Harry around him; he longed to thrust up but kept still allowing Harry to set the pace.

When Harry sank down fully he took a few shuddering breaths before experimentally rocking forward causing Severus' hands to latch onto Harrys' hips, guiding his movements.

Harry spent a few moments rocking gently, getting used to the feeling of being stretched around Severus' length before he steadied himself on his knees and rose up, he took a deep breath before plunging back down.

Severus' breath hitched and Harry could only throw his head back in pleasure as he continually thrust himself up and down on Severus' cock.

There was moment when Severus, eyes wild with passion, held Harry in place so that he could thrust upwards, so that he could hit Harrys' prostate head on… the younger man leaned back on his hands and allowed Severus to have his way until he slowly positioned his feet on either side of Severus' hips, leaned back and met Severus thrust for thrust.

He slammed down whenever Severus thrust upwards and soon his balls started to tighten and he was sure that his cock would explode. Severus' hands trailed up his torso and pinched and pulled at his hardened nipples; that was all he needed.

Harry came with Severus' name on his lips, collapsing on the mans' chest thereafter while Severus held him close, thrust up a few more times at an unforgiving pace and then caught Harrys' lips in a battle of tongues as he came inside his lover finally…

They laid that way for a while; Harry marvelling in the pleasure and closeness that only this one man could bring him while Severus tried to calm his rapidly beating heart… his Harry, he had finally got his Harry back. That's what had been bugging him in the first place, that he wouldn't feel the same amount of love for Harry now than he did back then but after this, after making love to Harry, he knew that it didn't matter whether Harry had his memories or not because he still felt the same, if not more strongly about the man. This was his Harry in every sense and he would die sooner than he would allow anyone to take this man away from him again.

Harry shifted slightly to the side, still in Severus' arms and then groaned quite loudly. Severus chuckled as he looked over his lovers' face before casting a cleaning charm on both their bodies and pulling Harry closer.

They didn't exchange any words after that, they both lay together thinking, although Harry would occasionally press a kiss to Severus' chest and hold onto him tighter and Severus traced circles on Harrys' shoulder with his thumb… that's how they fell asleep.

Xxx

Harry knew that he was asleep because everything that he could see was blurred around the edge… Severus was there, he was saying something… "Don't forget about me…"

Harry thought that was strange, he couldn't recall the man ever saying that to him but before he could ponder further, he was walking along a corridor. It was a dark place, he'd been there before… then there were other voices. He tried to listen but it seemed like the voices were running away from him so he started to pick up his pace and chase the sound but just as he broke into a run, he hit a door and fell back and hit a wall that wasn't there earlier…

The voice came nearer; a male and a female, he thought…

They were laughing at him, mocking him but he didn't get to hear why… he thought he recognized them but then a green light engulfed him and knocked his breath out of his body…

Xxx

Harry sat up with a gasp as he struggled to get his breathing under control, thankful that he could actually breathe again.

It took him a while to figure out why there was a hand stroking his lower back comfortingly.

He looked to his right and remembered that Severus was in bed with him and that the man was currently asking him something with a panicked expression.

"Harry, what is the matter?"

Harry ran a hand over his face and rolled out of bed, clutching his head in his hands before he lowered them and spoke, "I- Severus.. Oliver… Oliver obliviated me, not Cho… Oh God…"

This time, Harry allowed Severus to hold him close.

"Harry, how can you be sure?" then almost as if it just occurred to Severus, Harry was held an arm's length away while Severus looked him over, "Do- Do you remember?"

Harry freed an arm and placed his hand on Severus' cheek, "I'm sorry… I don't- I just remember that last part… my dream was different but I- I know what I saw that night, I just couldn't remember… Cho was there but she was standing in front of him, that's how I didn't see… he did this…"

Severus tried to make sense of it all, tried to figure out how it was that only that portion of Harrys' memory was back and tried to figure out how exactly he was going to make Wood suffer for his actions… Harrys' voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Today is Christmas day… we need to go to Azkaban, he'll be there… he'll have to go see Cho today…"

"Harry, we need to inform Kingsley… we cannot afford to go there without back-up…"

"No look," he cast a tempus, "I remember seeing Oliver logged for this time for weeks on end when I went to see Cho the last time… I'm sure he'll be there! Severus, I have to go!"

Harry started to grab his clothes from where they had landed last night and put on only as much as he needed to look decent before he got ready to apparate.

Severus grabbed his arm, "You cannot apparate from inside Hogwarts, Harry!"

"But you can," said Harry, "Help me please!"

Harry threw Severus' robes at him and stood impatiently until the man got dressed. He threw his arms around Severus afterwards and waited for the man to apparate them.

"Harry, I cannot do this… I could lose you again and I will not be able to live with myself if- we cannot go to him, not if he really was the one to do this to you… we need the aurors."

Harry tipped his head back so that he could look at Severus properly, "The aurors will never let me get my answers, to get closure on why he did this… Severus, we need to go now… help me or I'll go there by myself-"

Harrys' sentence was drowned in the crack of apparation.

Xxx

It seemed that no matter the season, the weather at Azkaban will always be wet, stormy and gloomy.

Harry broke out of Severus' hold and immediately started to make his way towards the security at the entrance.

He could hear Severus following him, could feel the mans' intent gaze on his back.

They reached the guards, "I need to know if Oliver Wood is here already."

One of the guards narrowed his eyes, "You came here to visit a visitor?"

"Please," said Harry, "this is important… I need to see him, is he here?"

"Walked in a while ago," said one of the guards as he noticed Severus behind Harry.

"And when can we expect that he'll be back out?" asked Severus in an even tone.

The guard checked the logbook and responded, "Times up, should be on his way back down now."

Harry nodded and remained fixed to the spot but Severus guided him to the side, "Harry, we know he's here so we should call up Kingsley and arrange for him to be taken in."

"No, I need to speak to him!"

"Harry-"

"Ah Mr Wood, got some folks here to see you…"

Harry and Severus turned around when they heard the guards' voice and for the first time since that night, Harry came face to face with Oliver Wood.

"Potter," spat Wood, "you better not be hanging around Cho and taunting her. She told me that you showed up here a while ago."

"I'm here for you not her!"

"Make an appointment then," said Wood as he dashed past Harry.

Harry whirled around, "A bit hard to do that with you disappearing off the grid… why are you hiding Oliver? Scared we'll find out the truth?"

Olivers' eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Harry, "What are you implying, Potter?"

"I'm asking," explained Harry as if he was talking to a particularly thick first year, "how you can let her sit in prison for something that you did."

There was a moment of doubt, a small flicker of worry in Olivers' expression before it was quickly gone, but that was enough for both Harry and Severus to see that Harry was not wrong.

Severus placed a hand on Harrys' shoulder a squeezed gently, giving the younger man his reassurance.

Oliver chose to ignore Harrys' words, "I see you brought your Death Eater body guard…"

The prison guard walked up to them at that moment, "Gentlemen, I hear that there's a problem out here; take this somewhere else or I'll have cells opened up for all 3 of you as Christmas gifts."

Harry ignored the guard, "Don't you dare! Not after you have done this, both of you… why did you even do this Oliver? We've been friends, you never had anything against me yet you took my memories away… made me forget my life, my family… what did you even gain from that? Your wife is sitting in jail and it's all because of you-"

"Potter, stop…" said Oliver in a strained voice.

"- but I guess that I'm not the one who really lost after all… my friends and my family are still behind me, they're still supporting me… you couldn't even do that much, you let your wife take the blame for you… I can't believe it, Cho said that 'you'll do anything for someone you love' I thought that she was talking about Cedric but she was talking about you… about rotting in jail in your place while you walk free like a coward-"

"Shut up Potter, shut the fuck up!"

"So why did you do it, why did you take my memories away? Were you scared that Cho might consider leaving you for me… for the gay ex-boyfriend who she fancied she could turn straight again-"

Olivers' wand was drawn and the spell was uttered before Harry even had time to step back but Severus was there, he pushed Harry out of the way and shielded them both for good measure. The guards were on Oliver in an instant, holding him back and shouting for someone to alert the ministry.

Oliver struggled against the guards and watched Harry as Harry stepped closer again, "I was right wasn't I, you were scared…"

Oliver growled and tried to make a grab for Harry, "It wasn't supposed to happen like that… you arrived at the wrong time, the spell was for Cho… I was trying to save her…"

Harrys' eyes widened and he slumped back against Severus, "You were going to obliviate her?"

For a moment, Oliver almost looked sad, "I didn't know what else to do… I was losing my wife… she was obsessed with you and your son, didn't want to let go of a lost cause. Our life was falling apart and I needed to get her to forget but then you walked in and she stepped out of the way…"

Harry stood still for a moment trying to make sense of it all… This had been a mistake, the spell wasn't even meant for him but he'd been caught up in all of this… he had lost so much just because Oliver and Cho were what? Having domestic issues…

Harry stood up straight and charged towards Oliver, ignoring Severus trying to grip his arm, his wand in his hand and no sooner digging into Olivers' neck, "I almost lost everything because one day you woke up and decided that you're feeling insecure…"

Olivers' fists clenched, "I love Cho, and I couldn't lose her!"

"Yet you lost her anyway," spat Harry nastily.

Oliver surged forward with all of his strength, trying his best to shake off the guards restraining him. He managed knock his flailing legs into Harry before the guards pulled him back but that was enough to unsteady Harry and with the slippery surface, all Harry could do was close his eyes against the impact. Severus reached him too late and all that sounded in the silence was the resonating crack as Harrys' head hit the floor.

Xxx

Severus pulled his cloak tighter around his body as the chill of the wind hit him. The snow hadn't let up for days on end and he could almost feel himself sinking deeper into the ground. He looked out into the general direction of Hogsmeade and fancied that he could hear the delighted laughs of the little children.

Little children… his child… he didn't think that Cedric would ever want to speak to him again, not after he proved for the second time that he couldn't take care of Harry.

The first time had been careless, no one had known what would happen, that Harry would walk into a spell that wasn't even meant for him but this time… this time he had allowed Harry to walk into danger… Cedric would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself…

He'd ended up Dumbledores' tomb somehow… he trailed a finger through the snow accumulated there, wincing at the burn of the ice on his bare skin until a hand startled him.

"Severus, you shouldn't be out here in this unforgivable weather…"

Severus didn't trust his voice so he simply shook his head.

Minerva gentled her voice, "Please, come inside… Cedric will be arriving soon and he'll want to go up to the infirmary."

"Because I put his father there," said Severus, voice full of despair.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Severus! All is not lost and I'll ask you to not talk as if you're giving up already."

Severus whirled around to face her, "You heard what Poppy said… that fall damaged him, he's unresponsive, and you know what that means!"

Minerva was about to berate Severus when Hermione came rushing outside, "Oh professors, you have to come… there's been improvement…"

Severus turned wide eyes to Minerva who wore a watery smile and said, "If Harry is the exception to everything, then some things have to eventually work out in his favour."

And then they were rushing inside and towards the hospital wing.

Xxx

So many things were the same as the first time Harry woke up in the infirmary.

Everyone was crowded around expectantly as Harry stirred into consciousness little by little. His hand was being held as well but this time it was Hermione rather than Severus who was cooped up in the corner as far away from Harrys' bed that he could get while still keeping him in his view.

It was the same when Harry opened his eyes and looked around in confusion but the one difference was that Harrys' eyes were immediately searching the room, searching until they landed on Severus.

"Severus," rasped out Harry.

But just then, Cedric bounded into the room and leapt into a chair beside Harry stealing away all Harrys' attention.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

Harry smiled, "Champ… I- oh God, I've missed you so much…"

Harry pulled Cedric to him on the bed and while he sat holding his son, the room exploded into questions but Minerva silenced them all with a raised hand and announced that Harry and his family should be given some privacy; she knew with all her heart that the extremely distressed Severus needed this more than anyone… after all, she had been the one who knew all about his despair since the incident, it was the least she could do.

Severus however, gave one last longing look at Harry before following the rest of the rooms' occupants.

Minerva stopped him just as he reached the door, "And where do you think you're off to, Headmaster? Aren't you going to spend time with your family?"

"Yeah Severus," said Harry, voice sounding slightly more normal now while Poppy poked and prodded him with her wand, "Aren't you going to come back here and forgive me for forgetting you when you explicitly asked me not to…"

Severus heart leapt and he closed his eyes for a brief moment remembering…

_"Hey," called out Severus._

_"Hmmm," said Harry as he turned around._

_"Don't forget about me here."_

_"Not a chance," assured Harry as he winked and exited the room._

Severus turned to Poppy with a questioning glance.

"I apologize, Severus, all of the signs were there that pointed to a memory charm but it seemed that we had never expected that Harrys' fall could have actually caused his memory loss… that's why your potion didn't work on him. Oliver Wood hadn't been skilled enough to cast the memory charm in the first place so instead, his spell had just been strong enough to knock Harry off his feet… Head injury hadn't even showed up in my scans…"

Poppy looked like she blamed herself for not having caught this earlier but all Severus could do was reassure her that they'd all had a lapse of judgement due to emotional involvement before he made a beeline for Harry.

"Come Cedric," said Minerva, "I know you want to be with your daddy but let's give your fathers some time alone, okay?"

Cedric grinned and pressed a kiss to Harrys' cheek before squeezing his papas' hand on his way past.

Severus sat down on the bed beside Harry, immediately taking Harrys' hand in his own.

"I thought that I'd lost you, forever this time…"

Harry smiled at Severus and squeezed his hand, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Sev."

Severus snorted and said, "How absolutely muggle of you to regain your memory from another knock to your head…"

Harry laughed out but stopped when he saw Severus' expression, "What's wrong?"

There was silence for a few moments before Severus spoke.

"Do you-" Severus started to ask his question but didn't know how to phrase it.

"I remember everything," said Harry, "I remember everything from the time I came back to Hogwarts to teach, I remember you taking care of Ced and me… I remember everything… especially how you wouldn't tell me anything about us… how you made me wait so long before holding me close again…"

Severus took a sharp breath in and wrapped Harry in an embrace, "Don't say it like that… I wanted to hold you close and be a family again but I couldn't do it… not when it might have made you feel compelled to live a life you felt obligated to…"

Harry sniffed and burrowed further into Severus' arms, "That can't just be it… why didn't you tell me about us…"

Severus buried his face in Harrys' hair and muttered almost inaudibly, "Because you can't tell someone that they love you…"

And that seemed to be reason enough for Harry, "Well I fell in love with you again, didn't I?"

Severus leaned down to capture Harrys' lips, "And I never stopped loving you…"

**A few months later:**

The questions took forever to die down; everyone wanted to know about Harrys' ordeal and he once again made the morning headlines.

Oliver had been interrogated and found guilty not just for causing Harrys' memory loss with a 'stray' spell but also when it surfaced that he'd been about to forcibly erase Chos' memories.

According to Oliver, he thought that if he could wipe away all traces of Chos' life with Harry, all knowledge that she had a son then he might be able to live happily with her, without her constantly being obsessed over her gay ex-boyfriend and their son who had already found a replacement for his mother.

Cho however, was not let off the hook after her innocence was proved, she did after all go to prison to cover up for the real culprit and Harry found out that after he defeated Voldemort, the wizarding world took all threats on his life very seriously, whether they were idle or not.

And so Cho joined her husband in prison for a few months before she was released to spend the rest of her days engaging herself in community work lest they deem her mentally unstable… she chose the former option.

Harry, Severus and Cedric had grown even closer as a family after the incident. Cedric constantly expressed how happy he was that things were like before again and he'd even deemed himself old enough and taken Harrys' room in the quarters so that his Daddy and Papa could stay together.

Severus really could not believe his luck; he gotten an amazing family and even after almost losing the man he loved twice, they'd still come out on top and he was going to soon marry said man in an 'actual' ceremony in a few weeks.

When Harry had found out Severus' reasons for trying to keep them apart after the incident, he could barely believe his ears… if he ever had any doubts that Severus wasn't the one, they disappeared in the face of the mans' loyalty and love…

Xxx

Harry and Severus stood in the Great Hall amongst throngs of other guests- mostly families- who had come out to hear what Kingsley was proposing to the wizarding world today.

Kingsley had just taken the stage and started his welcome speech when Severus tugged at Harrys' arm to get his attention. He gestured at the door and Harrys' heart swelled when he saw what Severus was looking at.

Hermione and Ron were entering with Mr and Mrs Granger in tow.

Harry waved them over as soon as he caught their eye.

"Harry," said Hermione as she hugged him. She even hugged Severus who appeared quite startled, "I'd like to officially introduce to you my parents. Dad, mum, this is Harry and Severus and this is their amazing-"

"Their amazing son Cedric," said Mrs Granger as she took Cedric into her arms and carried him. "I can't tell you what you two have done for me and my family… I know that I've been rude but I didn't understand- I didn't want to… but hearing from you two and hearing how I was so easily giving up something that you'd give anything to have… oh, I'm sorry and I'm so happy that you're in good health again Harry!"

Severus smiled at the woman and said, "You should not apologize for something you can't help… I am just glad that you saw your families' pain…"

Harry grinned and hugged Mrs Granger, "And I'm just glad that you're alright too…"

They all stood together and watched as Kingsley brought on the reason for the gathering.

"It's been hundreds of years perhaps, since the use of this particular bond… the familial bond was created as a way to bond families together and make them inseparable, to strengthen the ties of family and to alert one another if someone was in trouble but recently, due to a personal family issue which naturally, the entire wizarding world knows about now, Harry Potter and Severus Snape have utilized this bond.

"Severus Snape spent days on end looking for this ritual, then adapting it according to his and Harrys' wishes- that being that they both wanted Cedrics' legal rights to be transferred away from his biological mother and to Severus. The ritual worked in such a manner that all traces of this parent was wiped from this little boy so apart from Cedrics' own magic, he now has traces of Harry and Severus in his blood and magic… it had been initially frowned upon, called dark magic because the public couldn't believe that one would want to wipe away traces of one parent but such situations do exist… and why label a bond that requires only purity and sincerity as a dark ritual? I'd like to invite Headmaster Severus Snape on stage to officially give his motivation for declaring this bond legal."

Severus gave Harrys' hand a squeeze before he moved away and stepped on stage.

"Good day to all. Now I don't want to be standing up here justifying this bond when Kingsley has just done that, instead I would like to say that just because we live in a wizarding society, it does not mean that things such as domestic disputes do not exist. We still do have children who are abused whether physically or emotionally by one or both of their parents, we have children who are neglected and children who long for the affection of a loving family.

"There are also good people out there, people who cannot have their own children, people who want to give unfortunate children a good life and there are single parental figures who want this too… this bond does not require anything more than love and sincerity, in fact it doesn't work if these things are not present as well as a desire to protect and provide for the family you are bonded to. Standing there," he pointed to Harry and Cedric, "is my wonderful fiancée and our 5 year old son- my family, who were given to me by some grace of this world and I've vowed to stand by their side and protect them for as long as I live… This familial bond is a way to ensure love in a world in which it is sadly lacking… Thank you."

The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop and then a deafening applause erupted.

Kingsley stepped up onto the stage beside Severus and said, "I hereby declare the familial ritual legal."

**The end…**

**Review please :-)**

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! :-)


End file.
